Perdoname
by Lucielanor
Summary: [TERMINADA] Han pasado tres años desde la ultima vez que Severus y Hermione se vieron, y muchas cosas han cambiado desde entonces. ¿Habrá acabado también la guerra con aquellos sentimientos? HrS,HD, reviewcillos plisssssss!
1. Sangre fria

_**Disclaimer:** Ni Harry Potter, ni su mundo ni nada que se le parezca me pertenece. Lo unico mío es la trama. Sirius Black tampoco es mío, pero como Rowling ya no lo va a necesitar mas, lo tengo en alquiler y lo uso como, ejem ejem ejem, mejor me parece. Todo el mundo conforme? (Fans histericas de Siri-boy: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!) Estupendo, entonces empecemos :-)

* * *

_

**PERDÓNAME**

**CAPITULO 1: SANGRE FRÍA.**

Los hechizos volaban de un lado a otro, iluminando la atroz batalla campal que se desarrollaba en los jardines del castillo.

Al fin habían descubierto el escondrijo de Lord Voldemort, y tras seis largos años de guerra, se disponían a dar la estocada final a aquella amenaza que poco a poco había ido minando las vidas y las esperanzas de magos y muggles de todo el continente.

Por desgracia, se había producido una filtración. Algún espía había informado del ataque, y para cuando llegaron, Voldemort ya se había esfumado de allí, y lo que pretendía ser una emboscada se había transformado en una cruenta muestra más de la violenta situación que el mundo vivía.

Este y mil pensamientos cruzaban la cabeza de Severus Snape a la vez que atravesaba el campo de batalla lo más rápida y ágilmente que le permitía el bulto que cargaba a sus espaldas.

· Severus…Te van a matar… Déjame…

· Ese es mi problema, no el tuyo – gruñó, esquivando un haz de luz roja y saltando por encima del cadáver de un mortífago.

· Pero…

· Cierra la boca, Lupin, antes de que te desangres – a menos de cincuenta metros, Snape vio la salvación.

Entre rayos y cuerpos, un equipo de sanadores se ocupaba de tratar y trasladar a los heridos. Entre sombras, pudo ver a una antigua alumna que luchaba por detener la hemorragia en el cuello de un auror con sus propias manos, llamando desesperadamente a su superior. Afortunadamente, un hombre llegó, haciéndose cargo de la situación y dejando a Luna sola y perdida en mitad de la confusión.

· ¡Lovegood¡Eh, aquí! – gritó Severus, llamando la atención de la chica por encima del estruendo.

La joven, al verlo, se acercó a él , ayudándole a cargar con él herido hasta el improvisado hospital.

· ¡Profesor Lupin! Dios mío¿qué le ha pasado?

· Una maldición, pero no conozco sus efectos – respondió, depositando a Remus en el suelo, el cual parecía haber caído inconsciente – Debe de provenir de la "prodigiosa" imaginación de Voldemort.

· ¡Señor Osswell¡Aquí! – un hombre con cara de agotamiento se acercó hasta donde estaban y echó una ojeada al herido.

· ¡Enfermeros! Trasladen a este herido a San Mungo y que reciba tratamiento inmediato. dos hombres tomaron a Lupin y se volatilizaron - ¿Otra novedad, Severus?

· Esto es imposible, Jerry – se quejó Snape mientras se incorporaba – No podemos luchar contra algo que no conocemos.

· Entonces alégrate de no trabajar en San Mungo, porque es lo que hacemos todos los días – suspiró el sanador, pasándose una mano por el cabello - ¿Todo bien, señorita Lovegood?

Al asentimiento de la chica, Osswell acudió a la carrera a otra llamada.

· ¿No es muy joven para estar aquí, Lovegood? – preguntó el hombre al notar, por la palidez extrema de Luna, que era la primera vez que se veía envuelta en semejantes circunstancias.

· Todos los estudiantes de la academia hemos sido llamados. Se está produciendo otro ataque en pleno centro de Londres, no damos abasto.

· ¿Otro ataque¡Joder! – Luna asintió, pero antes de que pudiese continuar con la conversación, una chica aún más joven que ella la llamó con un grito histérico.

· ¡Me voy¡Suerte, profesor!

· Igualmente – murmuró Snape.

Severus se veía ahora en el dilema de qué hacer. Decidiendo que no era una buena idea luchar sin saber exactamente si estaba rodeado de enemigos o aliados, emprendió el camino hacia la zona donde se encontraba luchando la Orden del Fénix, donde quizás pudiese ayudar en algo.

Llevaba unos minutos avanzando cuando un hechizo le rozó la mejilla, esquivándole por muy poco.

· ¡Seas quien seas, no intentes escapar! – exclamó una voz femenina - ¡Porque no te lo permitiré!

Sin dar tiempo a que la mortífaga reaccionase, Severus se lanzó al ataque en un duelo igualado por ambas partes. Notando que su poder mágico era similar u que ese combate, a ese ritmo, podría durar toda la noche, Severus decidió actuar de forma más rastrera. A situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas.

Casi imperceptiblemente se fue acercando a ella, hasta que tuvo el espacio perfecto para propinarle un puñetazo que, por inesperado, dio con ella en el suelo, oportunidad que Snape aprovechó para lanzar su varita unos metros más allá de una patada.

· ¡Bastardo¿¡Qué clase de mago eres tú! – protestó la mujer, pataleando para librarse del hombre, que acababa de tomarla por el cuello de la túnica para alzarla del suelo.

· Uno que te acaba de vencer – la mujer enmudeció – Veamos quien hay debajo de esa máscara… Me gustaría saber con quien estoy a punto de acabar.

La mujer luchó con todas sus fuerzas, pero resultó inútil. Apuntándole al cuello con su varita, retiró la máscara a la mortífaga.

Severus quedó boquiabierto.

Su rostro tenía una expresión más adulta y una larga cicatriz le cruzaba la mejilla derecha desde el pómulo hasta la barbilla. Además, unas grandes ojeras daban a su cara un aspecto más envejecido y sombrío. Aún así, su pelo castaño seguía poseyendo su textura sedosa y sus ojos marrones no habían terminado de perder su característica dulzura.

· ¡Hermione!

· Hola, Severus – contestó la chica tranquilamente, aunque algo de vergüenza podía leerse en su mueca – Cuanto tiempo…

· Tres años. ¿Por qué no me dijiste…? – intentó preguntar Snape, anonadado con la identidad de su atacante.

· No me dí cuenta de que eras tú – afirmó la joven – Me aburría y decidí divertirme un rato. Si me hubiese dado cuenta de que eras tú, quizás te habría matado directamente.

Las palabras de la mujer le produjeron al profesor un dolor incluso físico.

· Nunca volvimos a saber de ti… Estuvimos tan preocupados…

· Lo lamento – dijo la chica, dando a entender que no lo sentía en absoluto – Estaba rodeada de estupidez, y eso no era bueno para mí.

· Pero… te uniste a… a él.

· Ya sabes, si no puedes con tu enemigo, únete a él – se rió Hermione con un tono escalofriante – Eres toda una leyenda por allí. Tu cabeza es la que más valorada está.

· Hermione… .- susurró Severus.

· Deja de hablarme como si me conocieses – se enfadó ella.

· Te conocía… Mejor que nadie.

· Te aseguro que eso ya no es así. Así que olvídalo – pidió la joven.

En aquel instante, ambos sintieron arder la Marca Tenebrosa en su antebrazo al mismo tiempo que voces de "¡Retirada!" comenzaban a inundar la zona.

Viendo como sus compañeros empezaban a desaparecer rapidamente, Hermione tomó medidas.

· Me hubiese gustado estar más tiempo entre tus brazos – lamentó con una voz tenue que hizo recordar a Severus a la mujer que él había amado – Lo siento.

Apartándole de un empujón, la muchacha desapareció, dejando a Severus mirando fijamente a la confusa multitud, pensando que todo el tiempo invertido en intentar olvidarla… no había servido para nada.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**

* * *

**

_Holas!_

_Nueva historia, guao, soy una mina, jajajaja!  
En fin esto es como una especie de secuela de la precuela de la hija de su abuela... En fin, que esta relacionada con los fics "Amor de Madrugada" y "Castillos en el aire", aunque no es imprescindible leer estos para entender la trama. Ahora que lo pienso, estoy haciendo una trilogia... Que guay, me siento como George Lucas! Lastima que no tenga su fortuna... ¬¬_

_Esto es un pequeño paréntesis, pues esta visto que los examenes me inspiran (todos mis fics los invente en ese periodo fatidico ), pero no significa que deje deje "Amando la vida". Ire compaginando los dos (además, este va a ser cortito, cuatro chaps a lo sumo). Asi que si alguien lee esto, que no se enfade mi multitud diminuta de lectores (con lo que yo os quiero, jajajajjaja :) )_

_Esta claro que Hermione se ha cambiado de bando, que Snape fue descubierto como espia y que el inutil de Potter(jejeje,me ha faltado poner "aki estuvo Snape")falló en su misión y no destruyó a Voldemort (de momento al menos). Pero que fue lo que pasó para que las cosas cambiasen tanto? Ahhhh... lean el siguiente capitulo (por favor! jejeje)_

_Muxos besiños a todos y hasta la próxima!  
Dejen reviewssssssssss,por caridaaaaaaaaaaaaad!_

_**Ela :)  
Miembro Orden Siriusana  
Story-Weaver**_


	2. El poder de la tormenta

_**Disclaimer: **No, los personajes no me pertenecen, podeis creerlo? Pero como la historia si que es mía, se la dedico a Patty, porque es la fan mas fan de Snape que tengo el gusto de conocer, y porque esta pareja le encanta. Ademas, eso es maravilloso, porque a mas Sirius toco yo, jejejeje. Vale, ok, lo mio es enfermizo. Lo sé.

* * *

_

**PERDÓNAME**

**CAPÍTULO 2: EL PODER DE LA TORMENTA**.

· No es posible.

· Yo mismo la vi. Está… muy cambiada.

· ¡Te repito que dices gilipolleces, Snape! – se levantó Harry con violencia de la silla, pero su antiguo profesor ni siquiera tuvo fuerzas para echarle una de sus miradas asesinas.

Tras tres largos años luchando bajo la misma causa, Harry Potter y Severus Snape habían aprendido a confiar el uno en el otro, aunque su odio mutuo permanecía prácticamente intacto.

· Por favor, Harry, cálmate – pidió Dumbledore con actitud sosegada – Severus, explícate.

· No hay nada que explicar. Me enfrenté con una mortífaga, gané el duelo y cuando le quité la máscara vi que era Granger, pero ella escapó. Fin.

· No puedo creerlo – murmuró Ron.

Por petición de Snape, sólo habían sido llamados a aquella reunión el director de Hogwarts y los dos amigos de Hermione, los más cercanos a ella en el pasado. Según él, no había necesidad de informar a nadie más de aquello en lo que se había convertido la chica.

· Dumbledore, eso es estúpido – discutió Harry, que tras años y años de luchas y desgracias había ensombrecido su carácter hasta ya no parecer ni él mismo – Ella no es de sangre limpia, no puede ingresar en las filas de los mortífagos.

· Con este son seis largos años los que llevamos de guerra. Sin contar los once que vivimos antes de su caída – relató Albus, que parecía no haber envejecido, con su franco optimismo siempre a punto – Lord Voldemort ha perdido la perspectiva. Ya no es el dominio de la sangre limpia, sino el poder. Voldemort aceptará en sus filas a todo aquel que pueda darle poder, aunque sea de origen muggle.

· Durante todo el tiempo que la hemos estado buscando… ¿Eso es lo que hizo¿Unirse al enemigo? – se lamentó el pelirrojo.

· Pero… ¿No estará bajo la Imperius? – justificó Harry, buscando excusas.

· No era ese su aspecto. Disfrutaba en la batalla, se veía – explicó Snape, sin levantar la vista de la mesa.

Harry, Ron y Dumbledore intercambiaron una mirada de circunstancias.

Aunque, por educación o por vergüenza, nunca le habían dicho nada, era un secreto a voces la relación que Hermione y Severus habían mantenido durante casi dos años, y a nadie le quedó ninguna duda de que el más perjudicado por la marcha de la chica había sido él.

Cerca de tres años evitando la ira de Voldemort y sus seguidores tras ser descubierto como espía, todo ese tiempo intentando sofocar en su corazón aquella mínima esperanza de que algún día la mujer volvería. Una vida llena de reveses que ahora recibía un vuelco más al ver a Hermione convertida a la causa que él odiaba.

· Si no os importa, yo me retiro. Estoy agotado – afirmó Snape, levantándose, aunque pareció recordar algo - ¿Se sabe algo de Lupin?

· Los sanadores pudieron curarle más o menos bien. Otro par de días en San Mungo y le darán el alta – comentó Ron.

· Estupendo. Buenos días.

Los tres hombres le observaron mientras abandonaba la sala. Sin duda, todos ellos llevaban unas cargas muy pesadas a sus espaldas. Pero quizás aquel hombre era el que más peso tenía que llevar.

* * *

· ¿De veras viste a Snape? – cuchicheó el hombre. 

· Sí, no ha cambiado en absoluto.

· Somos nosotros los que hemos cambiado – lamentó.

· ¿Otra vez empezamos con eso, Draco? Te repites – protestó Hermione, molesta.

· ¿No sentiste nada? – sonrió Malfoy maliciosamente.

· Sabes perfectamente que ese tipo de sentimientos no están a mi altura. Y baja la voz de una condenada vez – pidió, dándole un codazo.

· Bla, bla, bla. Y tu sabes que a mi no me engañas, sangre sucia.

· Cierra la boca, huroncito. Tú que sabrás.

· Sé que a ti aún te mola el viejo Snape. ¿A que sí?

Si de algo se alegraba Hermione es de que Draco Malfoy hubiese mantenido su humor a lo largo de los años. Nunca se habría imaginado que aquel hombre tan pálido y demacrado, aunque elegante y misterioso, ocultase tanta diversión y buenas intenciones dentro de sí.

En honor a él, decidió tomar en cuenta su afirmación. Sí, había sentido algo, pero… ¿el qué?

· No lo sé.

· ¿No lo sabes? Vaya, nunca pensé que llegaría a decir esto, pero echo de menos a la antigua sabelotodo Granger.

Los cuchicheos cesaron en el momento en que su señor entró en la pequeña sala, dando la bienvenida al reducido grupo de mortífagos.

· A partir de hoy, este será nuestro centro de operaciones – informó a sus seguidores – No es tan cómodo ni tan lujoso como el anterior, pero servirá. Sólo es provisional, al fin y al cabo.

· ¿Señor? – interrumpió una mujer, dando un paso al frente.

· ¿Sí? – dijo el hombre, al ver que se trataba de Hermione Granger.

· ¿Por qué¿Por qué nos obligó a retirarnos?

Todos, incluido Draco, se estremecieron. Ella era la única que se atrevía a hablarle así al Señor Tenebroso. Y nadie sabía porqué, pero también era la única a la que se lo permitía.

· Una retirada a tiempo es, a veces, la mejor de las victorias – respondió suavemente.

· ¡Podríamos haber acabado con ellos! Si usted no nos hubiese llamado, les habríamos hecho trizas.

El hombre soltó una carcajada estruendosa, y con una familiaridad inconcebible en él se levantó y posó su mano en el hombro de la chica.

· Tus ansias de sangre siempre me han parecido admirables, Hermione.

· ¡Quiero ganar esta guerra! – gritó, y un nuevo temblor general recorrió a los asistentes, pero Lord Voldemort no se inmutó y mostró una sonrisa.

· Tranquila, la ganaremos. Es cuestión de tiempo.

· Todo es cuestión de tiempo… Estoy harta – refunfuñó, y el Señor Tenebroso mostró de nuevo aquel gesto que sólo dedicaba a ella.

· Pareces una niña a la que no le quieren comprar una muñeca nueva – rió – Paciencia, Granger. La próxima vez te dejaré que luches todo lo que quieras.

· Gracias, señor – respondió la mujer, decidiendo que no estaría de más mostrar algo de respeto.

· Buenas noches a todos – se dirigió Voldemort a los mortífagos, que se inclinaron en una reverencia; todos excepto Hermione y Draco, que se limitaron a agachar un poco la cabeza.

Cuando el hombre salió de la habitación, todos retomaron sus conversaciones, exceptuando a una mujer, que se quedó en un rincón, oculta entre las sombras, observando como Malfoy acudía a reunirse con Granger.

Bellatrix odiaba a aquellos dos jóvenes por haberse colado en el círculo más próximo del Señor Tenebroso en poco más de dos años, expulsándola a ella.

Por todos era conocido que Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy constituían el dúo más sangriento de todos. Jamás dejaban prisioneros ni heridos, testigos aseguraban que habían acabado con decenas de enemigos ellos solos, luchando espalda contra espalda.

Circulaba por todas partes la leyenda sobre la cicatriz de Granger. De cómo impidió que se la curasen, para que fuese el símbolo visible de que a ella no le importaba la belleza ni en linaje; sólo la inteligencia. Y el poder.

Esta ambición, junto ocn su talento mágico y sus enormes ganas de derrocar al Ministerio le habían llevado a ser no sólo la primera mortífaga de sangre sucia, sino la más cercana a Voldemort. Malfoy, arrastrado por su relación con la chica, la había seguido hasta la cumbre, donde ambos se habían convertido en la mano derecha del Señor Tenebroso.

Bellatrix los odiaba. Odiaba a Draco por ser el segundo Malfoy en llegar en lo más alto, quedándose ella en el camino. Odiaba a Granger por ser una sangre la que le hubiese quitado el lugar que le pertenecía por derecho. Les odiaba a todos porque ellos la habían relegado a ser lo que era ahora: poco más que un cero a la izquierda.

A sus oídos llegó una conversación.

· Tú le amas, Hermione, aún lo haces. Tú no te das cuenta, pero yo lo sé.

· Severus es parte de mi pasado, Draco. Una parte que quiero olvidar.

· Aún estás a tiempo. Sal de aquí, ruégale si hace falta, vuelve a ser feliz. Huye, tú que aún puedes. Y luego, regresa a por mí, por favor.

· No voy a marcharme, Draco. Sabes que nunca te dejaré solo aquí dentro.

Bellatrix sonrió. Por lo visto estaba a punto de recuperar su antigua posición…

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**

* * *

**_Hola!  
Vaya, no se quejaran, lo mio si que es velocidad, actualizar una historia en cuatro dias! Aunque si os digo la verdad, me aburria, porque estudiar es un rollo, y asi la inspiracion sube como la espuma, jejeje._

_Bueno, en este capitulo ya exlpique un poquito más de la situacion, aunque aun quedan muchos cabos sueltos. Por que se marcho Hermione? Que demonios pinta Draco en esta historia? (los que hayan leido las anteriores, sabran que no estaba exactamente del lado de Voldemort, aunque tampoco es importante). Que piensa hacer Bellatrix para recuperar su posicion? Muchos puntos por aclarar, lo sé, pero no os lo voy a contar todo al principio. Entonces tendria aun menos lectores, jajajaja._

_Reviews:  
**Wolfgang-Snape:** Vaya, me alegro de que te pareciese original! Desde luego no es lo que uno se puede esperar, pero ya vereis que en esta historia absolutamente nada es lo que parece. Espero que te gusten las otras historias, aunque ya te aviso que el estilo no tiene nada que ver con esta, es mucho mas desenfadado, jeje. Gracias por leer, nos vemos!  
**TercySScloe:** Jejeje, parece que os he pillado a todos por sorpresa! Pronto sabremos las circunstancias en las que Hermione se metio a mortifaga y lo que es más importante, el por qué... Porque para que Voldemort le diga que es sanguinaria, menuda pieza debe ser... Me alegro de que te guste, ojala sigas leyendo! Muchos besitos!  
**Sara Fénix Black:** Gracias! Jejeje, yo esta pareja tampoco la sigo mucho, la verdad (me engancho una amiga, jeje), pero es divertido escribir sobre ellos, sobre todo porque todo es siempre una tragedia, hasta la mayor tonteria, jeje. Bueno, ojala te guste este capitulo. Bye!  
**MarisolBlack:** Trankis, trankis, jejjee. Si se cuenta todo en el primer capitulo, pierde el misterio, poco a poco ya iremos sabiendo como se produjo este cambio tan drastico... No hay que olvidar que en tres años, las personas pueden cambiar radicalmente... Espero que este capitulo te guste mas, saludos!_

_En fin, si sigo actualizando a esta velocidad, dentro de nada tengo el Quijote en version Harry Potter, jejjejeje. Gracias por leer! Nos vemos pronto! Bye!_

**_Ela :)  
Miembro Orden Siriusana  
Story-Weaver_**


	3. La cara oculta de la luna

_**Disclaimer: **-Sale J.K.Rowling armada con un bazoca y una cinta en la frente, estilo Rambo- _¡TU¿Qué demonios le hiciste a mis personajes! _-Ela o.O- _Ehm... esto es un fic, solo pura imaginación. Todo el universo de Harry Potter te pertenece a ti y a la Warner -_Rowling la mira con cara de pena, pensando algo asi como pobrecita niña retrasada...-_ SÉ lo que es un fic. No importa. La pregunta es... ¿Donde está mi Sirius? _-Ela ¬¬ -_Muerto. -_Joanne pone cara de loca-psicotico-maniatico-asesina- _DEVUELVEMELOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_ - Ela corre, salta, brinca, abre la puerta del armario de su habitación, saca a Sirius y sale pitando-_ SIRIUS! CORRE! _-Sirius (aqui es donde babea el personal)- _Qué le pasa a esa mujer?_ -Ela o.O-_ Yo que sé! Te mató, está loca! _- Rowling-_ DEVUELVEMELOOOOOO! _-Un disparo roza la oreja de Ela y destroza un cimiento -_ SIRIUS CORREEEEEEE!

_No, no me fume nada. Simplemente es que son las 4.04 horas de la madrugada, segun el meridiano de Greenwich, osea, que tengo muuuucho sueño. Y claro, a estas horas no sale nada decente, ni mucho menos :P Dedico este capitulo a Patty, porque es quien me da las ideas (mentira... ¬¬) y porque aun no me ha dejado ni un dichoso review. También se lo dedico a Malu Snape Rickman, porque la pobrecilla se ha leido toooodas las historias relacionadas con esta (que ya es tener valor) y me ha dejado review en todas :-) Gracias! Resumiendo, chap dedicado a las fans de Alan Rickman, que por lo visto hay muchas (aqui ya hay dos...) :P_

**PERDÓNAME**

**CAPITULO 3: LA CARA OCULTA DE LA LUNA.**

"_Las personas no cambian la verdad,_

_la verdad cambia a las personas"_

Severus veía como la chica forcejeaba con la mochila, intentando cerrar la cremallera u fracasando en el intento. Sin embargo, el hombre no movió un dedo para ayudarla, y Hermione le miró molesta.

· ¿Piensas ayudarme?

· No.

· ¿Qué quieres, que me corte un dedo con este dichoso cierre?

· Sí – la joven hizo esfuerzos por detener sus instintos homicidas – A lo mejor así te quedas aquí conmigo.

Hermione suspiró, cesando en su empeño y comenzando a sacar cosas de su equipaje.

· ¿Aún sigues con eso?

· Has acabado el colegio, te has graduado con honores. ¿Por qué no puedes quedarte aquí y pasar un verano tranquilo conmigo?

La chica se levantó del suelo y se colgó del cuello del hombre, besándole como premio de consolación. Severus gruñó cuando la chica se apartó con una sonrisa en los labios.

· Sabes que he querido hacer este viaje desde pequeña. Me hace ilusión recorrer un poco de mundo.

· Es peligroso. Espera un poco, quizás en un par de años…

· Si espero todo ese tiempo nunca lo haré. Prometo no meterme en problemas – prometió, alzando la mano derecha en señal de juramento.

· ¿Y por qué no puede acompañarte? – refunfuñó el hombre, abrazando a Hermione.

· Porque tú quieres pasar un verano tranquilo.

· Quiero pasar el verano contigo – dijo, volviéndola a besar.

· Tengo que hacer este viaje yo sola. Prometo que cuando regrese pasaremos juntos todo el tiempo.

· Pero…

· Severus, es la última noche que estoy aquí. ¿De verdad te la quieres pasar protestando?

· Ehhhmmmm… no.

(…)

Con el mayor sigilo que le fue posible, arrastró la enorme mochila por el pasillo hasta la puerta de entrada. Después, se dirigió a la cocina, buscando papel y algo para escribir, con la intención de dejarle una nota a su novio, aunque no encontró nada.

Cuando se giró para ir a buscar a la sala, vio a Snape apoyado en el marco de la puerta, mirándole con los ojos entornados.

Con el susto, Hermione dio un salto hasta casi rozar el techo con la cabeza.

· ¡Ah! Mierda, me asustaste – exclamó, llevándose la mano al corazón - ¿Te he despertado?

· Tendría que ser sordo para que no me despertases, con el follón que estás montando – replicó con sarcasmo - ¿Te ibas sin despedirte?

· Iba a dejarte una nota – el hombre alzó una ceja – No me gustan las despedidas¿sabes? Muy incómodas.

· Interesante teoría. En fin, ya me enteré de que te marchas, así que adelante.

Hermione se dirigió hacia la salida, seguida de Severus. Estaba a punto de alcanzar la puerta cuando la chica se volvió y se lanzó a los brazos del asombrado profesor, que impidió que cayese por muy poco.

· ¡Te voy a echar mucho de menos!

· Yo también – sonrió Severus, acariciándole el pelo – Pásalo muy bien.

· Lo haré. Te escribiré todos los días – tras besarle por última vez, Hermione tomó su mochila, se la colocó a la espalda y abrió la puerta de la calle.

Antes de salir se giró con una sonrisa, saludando a Snape con la mano alegremente.

· ¡Nos veremos pronto¡Te quiero!

Y salió, cerrando la puerta. Aquella sería la última vez que viese a Hermione Granger.

* * *

Severus despertó en el sofá de su casa, hundido en la oscuridad de un día demasiado caluroso incluso para el mes de Julio. 

El hombre ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había rememorado aquella imagen, la última de la chica.

Se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina en busca de algo para refrescarse.

Todo había transcurrido con tanta normalidad… Había pasado una semana allí, con él, y había partido hacia aquel viaje soñado por Europa. Le había mandado una breve nota en la que ponía que había llegado hasta Escocia y una larga carta en la que le contaba todo lo descubierto en la isla de Irlanda. Sonaba exultante, feliz, impaciente por tomar el traslador que la llevaría a Centroeuropa.

Después de aquello no hubo más. Ni una carta, ni una señal, nada. La buscaron durante meses, pero parecía que se la hubiese tragado la tierra. De hecho, nadie sabía si estaba viva o muerta hasta que él la vio, convertida en una esclava más de Voldemort.

Snape dejó caer el vaso y maldijo al oír el estallido de los cristales contra el suelo.

"_Me hubiese gustado estar más tiempo entre tus brazos…"_

¿Le seguiría amando? Mejor dicho¿le habría amado alguna vez? Se había convertido en una mortífaga, en su enemiga… y él solo podía pensar en lo mucho que la quería.

Deseaba volver a verla… ¿Lo conseguiría?

* * *

Solo había una cosa que le gustase más que sus investigaciones: las batallas. 

Lord Voldemort, condescendiente con sus deseos, había preparado un ataque a su medida. Como su señor sabía que odiaba los ataques a pueblos mágicos o muggles donde se ofrecería poca resistencia, había planeado con el mayor cuidado una lucha contra los miembros de la Patrulla de Seguridad Mágica en la que Hermione estaba al mando.

Aunque no era del tipo de líderes que se quedaba quieto viendo como los demás trabajaban, la mujer combatía con desgana, esperando la llegada de unos verdaderos rivales: los aurores.

Quizás esa noche, en aquella callejuela estrecha a las afueras de Londres donde se encontraba la sede la Patrulla, alguno de aquellos títeres entrenados por el Ministerio le daría un poco de diversión.

Un hombre de mediana edad intentó atacarla por la espalda, pero Hermione, rápida de reflejos giró a tiempo de detener el hechizo contra un escudo. Sin aspavientos y antes de que el tipo pudiese reaccionar un rayo verde chocó contra su cuerpo, haciéndole volar unos metros hacia atrás. La mortífaga se aproximó y se agachó junto a él.

Su expresión congelada hizo pensar a Hermione que en ese caso, el golpe había tenido consecuencias fatales, pero con un toque comprobó que a pesar de su aspecto el hombre tenía pulso. Posando la mano en su cabeza curó la brecha y se levantó con apostura satisfecha, haciendo una seña a dos jóvenes mortífagos que la observaban.

· ¡No puedo creerlo¡Se ha cargado a otro! – exclamó uno de ellos, muy sorprendido.

· ¿Cuántos van? – comentó el otro.

· He perdido la cuenta. Granger es una máquina.

Los chicos vieron entonces como de la nada empezaban a aparecer aurores, aunque pocos de ellos pasaban de la veintena.

· ¿Estudiantes? Vaya rollo – se quejó Hermione aproximándose a sus subordinados – Avisad a los de vuestro grupo e id al ataque de Pentbrooke. Aquí ya no hay nada que hacer.

· A sus órdenes. – murmuraron los dos, saliendo a dar el aviso.

A sus espaldas, una voz conocida congeló a la chica.

· No sólo eres una mortífaga, sino que además eres de las que da órdenes. Estoy impresionado.

Al volverse, Hermione pudo ver a su antiguo amigo más demacrado que nunca, pero con sus ojos brillando con furia.

Hermione deslizó su máscara, arrojándola al suelo y sonriendo con cruel cinismo.

· Vaya, vaya, Harry, así que esta vez te han dejado salir a jugar… Me alegro de verte.

· Siento no poder decirte lo mismo. Viendo el resultado, hubiese preferido verte muerta – masculló Potter con odio.

· En ese caso, lamento decepcionarte – sonrió la mujer, dolida ante las palabras del chico - ¿Snape te contó las buenas noticias? Qué sorpresa que ya os llevéis bien.

· ¡Cómo pudiste¡Unirte a ellos¿Estás loca? – estalló Harry finalmente.

· Puede que yo no esté en el bando correcto, Potter, pero tú tampoco lo estás, y acabarás dándome la razón com siempre hiciste.

· No tendré tiempo para eso – contestó el hombre sacando su varita.

· ¿Piensas matarme? – rió Hermione – No tienes sentimientos.

· Prefiero matarte y mantener tu recuerdo que ver en lo que te has convertido.

· Cada día te pareces más a tu querido Voldemort – reprochó la chica – No te paras a pensar en las razones por las que los demás actúan.

· Tus razones están equivocadas.

· Mis razones son tan válidas como las tuyas, quizá más.

· Lo dudo.

· El día que comprendas que luchas por mantener un gobierno tirano y corrupto, quizás me comprendas. En fin… ¿Quieres matarme? – Hermione alzó la varita – Me temo que voy a impedírtelo.

Los dos clavaron los ojos en los del contrario, pero algo les interrumpió.

· ¡Mione! El segundo grupo ya se replegó. Vámonos nosotros también antes que…

Draco Malfoy tenía un corte bastante profundo en el hombro y otro en la frente. Por su aspecto, parecía no haber tenido tanto éxito Hermione en la batalla, y parecía con ganas de salir de aquel angosto callejón que ni siquiera se fijó en el rival de su amiga.

Cuando Draco y Harry conectaron sus miradas el aire pareció hacerse más denso y la chica mostró por primera vez un aspecto preocupado e incómodo.

· Potter…

· No, por favor. Tú también no – la expresión desencajada de Harry precipitó los acontecimientos.

· Harry… Yo…

· ¡Vámonos, Draco¡Vámonos de aquí!

· ¡ALTO! – bramó Potter - ¡NO!

· ¡VÁMONOS! - al grito de su líder, todos los mortífagos se desaparecieron, dejando a los aurores sorprendidos por la repentina retirada.

Hermione echó una última mirada a un destrozado Harry, que le miró con derrota. Después, apretó el brazo de Malfoy y también ellos desaparecieron.

A cientos de kilómetros de allí, Severus desarmaba a un mortífago y lo dejaba fuera de combate, preguntándose si aquella sería la oportunidad de volver a ver a Hermione.

**CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**

_Hola!_

_Aqui la escritora de fics más rápida a esta orilla del rio Mississippi! Tres capitulos en una semana! No me beso porque no llego! Jajajaja, a este paso, voy a acabar la historia en nada, que alegría..._

_Buneo, ya sabemos un poco más de lo que pasó con Hermione. El poque se marcho, los sentimientos de Severus... Pero esa mujer aún oculta muchas cosas. Vieron como se comportó Harry con ella? Por Sirius! Me dio hasta miedo... Ah, y esa reaccion al ver a Draco? Tanta tension en el ambiente... Buneo, los que leyeron "Castillos en el aire" quizas entiendan un poco más, pero tranquilos, porque a su debido tiempo todo será revelado..._

_Les gusto este episodio?Espero que sí, es uno de mis favoritos, de momento! Aunque esto de las batallas me cuesta mogollon... lo mio no es la violencia, esta claro que si no escribo algo empalagoso, no estoy conforme. Que os parecio la escenita del principio? No se ven Herms y Sev adorables? Siiiiiiiiiii (por cierto, odio esos diminutivos... Sev, por dios, no pega ni ocn cola :P )_

_Reviews:  
**amsp14:** Ana maria! Te gané actualizando, jajajaj! En fin, lo de la Hermione oscura siempre me ha gustado, adoro a los personajes "buenos" actuando de malos. Aunque me ha hecho gracia que sorprendiese tanto que Hermione fuese mortifaga, pense que seria algo ya muy trillado... en fin, se ve que tengo más imaginación de la que creía, jeje. S, pobre Snape, da mas penita... Espero que este chap tambien te guste, muchos besos, wapa!  
**MarisolBlack:** Si, sin duda en tres años pasaron muchas cosas, porque la Hermione que aqui aparece es totalmente distinta... En principio Snape no tuvo nada que ver, pues parece el mas sorprendido de todos,pero... quien sabe? Ese hombre es asombroso, en todos los aspectos. Y Bellarix... guarda muchos ases bajo la manga, jejeje. Gracias por leer, saludos!  
**TercySScloe:** Uff, me encanta tu nick, pero que dificil es de poner jejeje. Me alegra de que te gustase!Si, sin duda el comportamiento de Voldemort es lo que a mi mas miedo me da de toda la historia... Por que? Tiempo y sabremos las razones... Lo repito, pobre Snape. La marcha de Herms le dejo destrozado.. Bellatrix... ahg, la odio! A ver si se muere :) Espero que este chap tambien te guste, muchos besos! BYE!  
**DNAngel girl:** Muchas gracias! Si, por lo visto no hay muchos fics de este estilo, me alegro de ser original al menos una vez :-) Y actualizar... ya ves, a velocidades supersonicas, jejeje. Gracias por leer, saludos!  
**Riana:** Hola! Seee, pues aki esta el trecer capitulo prometido, recien hecho, jejeje. Ojala te siga gustando la historia, eres de las poquitas que la sigue desde el principio! Muchos besitos!  
**Malu Snape Rickman:** Nuestra invitada especial, ohh! (aplausos). Jejejeje, aqui esta la continuación, prometo no tardar. Gracias por leer y espero que te siga gustando! Besos!_

_Uohhhhhhhh! Las 4.30, quiero irme a dormir yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. En fin, una ultima cosa: recuerdan que dije que la historia serian unos cuatro capitulos mas o menos? MENTÍ. Muajajajajajajaj! (se me va la olla, es por la hora :P) Tengo muchas cosas que contar aun, y muy poco tiempo para hacerlo, asi que de momento, esta historia se extendera un poquito más de lo que en principio tenia pensado. Espero que no os aburrais :-)_

_Muchos besitos a todos, y gracias por leer! Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo! Adios, forasteros (-Ela sopla su boligrafo cual pistola-) :P  
Bye!_

_**Ela :)  
Miembro Orden Siriusana  
Story-Weaver**_


	4. Atrapar una estrella

_**Disclaimer: **¡Hola, niños! Hoy en Los Lunnis vamos a ver la diferenia entre MIO y NO MIO. _Primero... Bienvenida, JK Rowlig! _(-Joanne se planta en mitad del escenario con cara de poquer-)_ Harry Potter y todo lo que tenga que ver con él es MIO_. (-Bicho raro de los Lunnis-) _Muy bien, Joanne! Bienvenida, Ela!_ (-Sale Ela, un poco asustada y susurra-) _Ni Harry Potter ni nada que se le parezca es mio_(-Bicho raro again-)_ Muy bien, Ela¿Entendido niños?(-_JK se saca un lanzamisiles del bolso y apunta a Ela-)_ Devuelveme a Siriussss!_ (-Ela sale corriendo a la velocidad de la luz-)_ NOOOOOOOOOOO!_ (-Bicho raro-)_ Adios, niños! _(-cantando-)_ Buenas noches, hasta mañana, los Lunnis y los niños nos vamos a la camaaaaaaaa!.

_Si, soy yo, he vuelto, y sigue pareciendo que estoy fumada. No le den importancia, soy una loca sana simepre que no se metan con MI Sirius ni con MI Draco :P Este capitulo va dedicado : 1)A Patty, como siempre, es como la protagonista invisble de la historia. 2) A TercySScloe, porque siempre me deja unos reviews kilometricos que me encantan, porque la pobrecilla se leyó todas mis historias (pobre :P) y porque me encata escribir su nick :P 3) a SerleenaEd, porque me gusto mucho toda la coleccion de titulos que tiene y porque me mando coockies :P y 4) A todos los que leeis, porque me alegrais la vida (Sentimentalismo, en mode ON). :P_

* * *

**PERDÓNAME.**

**CAPITULO 4: ATRAPAR UNA ESTRELLA.**

Hermione permanecía allí sentada, mirando fijamente la luminosa chimenea, mientras los troncos, al arder, iluminaban su rostro, embelleciendo sus ojos castaños.

A su lado, después de muchas horas, Draco había caído finalmente dormido en el mullido sofá, arropado con una capa. Incluso en el mes de Julio en el ambiente de las montañas alpinas era bastante frío.

La chica seguía sin poder dormir. La expresión de Harry al ver a Draco, ver a la gente que de verdad le importaba luchando con aquellos que habían acabado con su familia… Él había superado mucho, pero Hermione se preguntaba si este no sería el golpe definitivo, el que acabase con él. La mujer duda, pensando cuanto de culpable tenía ella en todo ese asunto.

Levantándose, con cuidado de no despertar a su amigo, se acercó a la ventana, donde podían distinguirse las cercanas luces del pueblo.

Su señor había dudado, aunque finalmente le había concedido aquel enésimo capricho a su mortífaga. Una casa bonita pero discreta, lo suficientemente lejos para pasar desapercibido y lo suficientemente cerca como para no llamar la atención.

Una casa en Suiza era, cuanto menos, lo más inesperado que Voldemort podría esperar de Hermione, aunque alegando el anonimato y la tranquilidad de la zona, el hombre no pudo más que transigir. ¿Qué significaba eso para él? Nada, salvo que la persona más eficaz de sus filas luchase con más ganas al estar satisfecha.

Hermione se dio la vuelta apoyando la espalda en el frío cristal, fijando la vista en el oscilar de la capa, al compás de la respiración del rubio.

Si alguien le hubiese dicho en sus años escolares que acabaría siendo una mortífaga viviendo en Suiza junto a Malfoy, lo más probable es que lo hubiese tirado de la torre más alta de Hogwarts. Pero la realidad era que Draco se había convertido en alguien muy importante para ella, el único que de verdad la comprendía, que cuidaba de ella, que luchaba con ella.

Pero la guerra estaba acabando con él. Se había unido a las filas de Voldemort por resentimiento, por obligación, no porque sintiese como suyas las causas de los mortífagos. Había abandonado lo que más amaba y Hermione sabía que no pasaba ni un solo día sin arrepentirse por ello.

La mujer había huido de Inglaterra para evitar que los que la querían viesen aquello en lo que se iba a convertir.

"_Hubiese preferido verte muerta…_"

Las palabras de Harry le habían dolido, pero sin duda esa había sido su intención; hacer que Harry y Ron la olvidasen, que Severus pudiese rehacer su vida y ser feliz.

Impedir que viesen su actual mascara y todo lo que se vería obligada a hacer para que hubiese justicia.

Pero incluso por encima de la justicia estaba Draco. Ella le sacaría de aquel asunto, le devolvería su vida… Aunque para ello iba a necesitar ayuda.

* * *

· Espero por tu bien que no estés hablando por hablar, Bella. 

Bellatrix se estremeció, pero mantuvo firme en su posición y su mirada.

· Yo mismo les he oído. Granger y Malfoy son unos traidores a la causa, y si tienen la oportunidad, también le traicionarán a usted, mi señor.

· Te veo muy segura – comentó Voldemort, jugando con la varita entre las manos.

· Son una sangre sucia y un Malfoy, señor. No se podría esperar otra cosa.

El Señor Tenebroso quedó callado, pensativo. Granger era tan inteligente, tan poderosa… Renegaba de sus iguales, luchaba con determinación y voracidad; el hombre reconocía que le había tomado aprecio. Le recordaba tanto a él… Tan sola, tan llena de ira…

· ¿Señor? – llamó Bellatrix al cabo de unos minutos de silencio.

· Tan solo pensaba, Bella.

· No me fío de Malfoy. Su padre era muy veleidoso. ¿Quién le asegura que Draco no tenga también esa mala costumbre?

· Hermione confía en él.

Bella sintió como el enfado y la envidia le corroían por dentro, al ver la confianza que su señor depositaba en la chica.

· ¿Tanto cariño le ha cogido, señor?

¿Cariño¿Amor? Voldemort alzó la cabeza y Bellatrix tuvo un escalofrío al ver el brillo peligroso en los ojos del hombre.

· ¡Crucio! – la mujer cayó, retorciéndose de dolor – ¡Ella al menos se dedica a hacer su trabajo en lugar de esparcir estúpidos rumores, estúpida!

· Pero… - balbució la mujer cuando el hechizo cesó.

· ¡Largo de mi vista! Y no vuelvas a contarme tonterías si no tienes pruebas – exclamó, y Bellatrix salió de la habitación arrastrando los pies.

· Hermione Granger… Maldita seas, acabaré contigo como sea…

* * *

_**Tres años y medio antes…**_

Harry soltó el periódico, perplejo con el titular, y miró a sus compañeros de casa, que parecían tan sorprendidos como él.

"_MATANZA EN AZKABAN"_

"_Las fuerzas de seguridad se vieron incapaces de reaccionar ante el violento enfado de la multitud, que dio muerte a lo 23 presos identificados como mortífagos que se encontraban allí. Las autoridades buscan a una docena de magos como los autores materiales."_

· No lo puedo creer – dijo Ron, el primero en hablar – Si la gente actúa así, las cosas se están saliendo de quicio.

Hermione no podía decir ni una palabra, al igual que Harry, y se limitaba a taparse la boca con la mano, asombrada y horrorizada.

· Escuchad lo que dijo el ministro – pidió Dean, leyendo "_El Profeta_" en voz alta – "_En comparecencia pública, el Ministro de Magia afirmó: 'Sin duda, la comunidad mágica condena este acto. Puede resultar comprensible que tras el brutal ataque a San Mungo de la semana pasada los ánimos estén caldeados, pero esta no es la forma de actuar con la que conseguiremos la paz. Si no nosotros nos convertimos en asesinos, dejaremos de tener una razón por la que luchar._'"

· Es verdad, el ministro tiene razón.

· Hermione, han muerto dos de los mortífagos que torturaron a mis padres. ¿Insinúas que deben darme pena? Tienen lo que se buscaron – afirmó Neville, rotundo.

· No, Neville, a este paso nos convertiremos en lo mismo que ellos…

· "_El ataque,_ - interrumpió Dean, leyendo de nuevo – _digno de las fuerzas especiales, se produjo en al atardecer del día de ayer. Una multitud, furiosa ante la falta de detenciones tras el ataque al Hospital Mágico de San Mungo (Londres) en el que murieron 37 sanadores y casi un centenar de pacientes, se presentó a las puertas de la prisión, exigiendo justicia. Cuando los aurores (actuales guardias de Azkaban tras la huida de los dementotes) salieron para pedir calma, éstos se encontraron rodeados e imposibilitados para actuar. Entre los mortífagos asesinados se encuentran nombres tan conocidos por todos como Rabastan y Rodolphus Lestrange o Lucius Malfoy, quien fuera uno de los más importantes benefactores de la comunidad mágica…_"

· Joder – masculló Ron – Malfoy…

Harry ya no escuchaba. Centraba su atención y su vista en la mesa de Slytherin, donde todos los alumnos presentaban caras compungidas. Sólo un asiento estaba vacío: el de Draco Malfoy. De hecho, ahora que se fijaba, todos los profesores parecían mirar hacia allí, a la vez que comentaban lo sucedido.

Sin importarle el desayuno, las clases o las miradas interrogantes de sus compañeros, Potter abandonó el Gran Comedor a la carrera, mientras Ron y Dumbledore le observaban, sabiendo exactamente lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

Harry se dirigió directamente al roble junto al lago, que tantos momentos a lo largo de su vida había albergado. En efecto, allí estaba Malfoy, con sus ojos grises desenfocados y un ejemplar arrugado de "_El Profeta_" en sus manos.

· Draco…

· Yo le maté – declaró el rubio.

· Tú no has hecho nada.

· Yo le conté a Dumbledore la fuga que estaban planeando el año pasado. Yo le impedí que escapase.

· Hiciste lo correcto, Draco, tú no…

· ¡YO HE MATADO A MI PADRE¡Joder, Harry!Es que no lo entiendes! – se levantó del suelo el chico, furioso con todos, pero sobre todo furioso consigo mismo.

Tembloroso, miró al otro, arrugando aún más el periódico que sostenía en su mano. Harry se limitó a tomarle por los hombros, sufriendo por la tristeza y el dolor que Draco estaba pasando, sin saber muy bien como podía consolarle de aquello.

· Lo siento, Draco, de verdad. Yo no…

Mafoy no pudo resistir más y acabo derrumbándose, cayendo de rodillas en el suelo, con las manos en la cara, tratando de ahogar sus sollozos. Harry se agachó junto a él, abrazándole.

· Era un mortífago, tenía que pagar sus crímenes. Eso es lo que yo pensaba – murmuró Draco – Pero no así, joder, no así. Era mi padre, yo no quería que muriese… Yo…

· No estás solo. No te voy a dejar. Recuérdalo, jamás pase lo que pase, te voy a dejar.

Harry no podía hacer otra cosa mientras en sus brazos, Draco se aferraba a él, culpándose de todo.

**(···)**

El Draco de 21 años recordaba al de 17, y se preguntaba como aquel podía haber dejado ir a la persona que amaba el mismo día que había perdido a su padre, el porqué tenía que permanecer en aquel salón en penumbra y apartado de mundo en lugar de vivir tranquilo y feliz.

Encogido en aquel sillón, Draco Malfoy se preguntaba porqué su vida había dejado de tener sentido

* * *

. 

El timbre de la entrada resonó en toda la casa, pero Severus no se molestó en ir abrir. Si fuese una visita importante, habría usado otros métodos para llegar.

Llamaron dos, tres, cuatro veces más, pero el hombre permaneció enfrascado en su libro, sin prestar atención.

El sonido cesó y Snape agradeció al cielo que aquel pesado se hubiese largado de una vez.

· No venía con intención de colarme a hurtadillas en tu casa, pero con esa manía tuya de no abrir…

Helado, Severus alzó la vista para encontrarse con una Hermione completamente vestida de negro que, varita en mano, le miraba burlona.

· Hermione…

· Vaya, ese cuadro es nuevo – comentó, señalando hacia una pared – Es horrible…

· Hermione¿qué haces aquí?

· Necesito tu ayuda – dijo la joven guardando su varita y tomando asiento.

· ¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a ayudarte?

· Vas a hacerlo.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

_Hola!_

_En fin, he vuelto a ser una escritora y persona normal que actualiza una vez a la semana. Bueno, eso no es del todo verdad, porque tengo este capitulo escrito desde hace 5 o 6 dias, pero he tenido dos examenes seguidos (uno de ellos el de ayer, que duro casi 5 horas), asi que no tuve tiempo para actualizar._

_En este chap creo que se van aclarando bastantes cosas, aunque aun quedan algunos puntos fundamentales. Por ejemplo: ya sabemos la razon xq la que Voldmeort aprecia a Hermione, pero... es eso normal? A mi me parece lo mas importante de la historia, o casi. Porque no se si recordais que la unica debilidad de Voldemort es que no entiende el amor, y ese aprecio que le tiene a Hermione... mal rollo, mal rollo, jejeje. Ah, y pobrecito Draco... Que penita me da el chiquillo. Que os parecio lo que ocurrio en Azkaban? Auque parezca una forma algo cutre de quitar a Lucios de enmedio (q lo es, xq le odio :P), va a tener bastante importancia, mas adelante._

_A partir de ahora va a emnpezar lo bueno. Los pobres personajes se van a volver lcoso... Muajajajajajajaja, que malvada y que sadica soy! En fin, pronto vereis mi crueldad, jeje._

_Pasemos a los reviews (por cierto, con el anterior chap bati mi record de reviews x capitulo, muxas gracias!):_

_**Miss Andreina Snape:** Muchas gracias! Intentaré seguir dandome prisa. Y bueno, he ido dejando pistas por ahi para ver si lo averiguabais, asi que ya veremos si has acetdao :) Besitos, hasta la proxima!  
**TercySScloe:** Te cuento mi secreto? A mi tb me encanta esta Hermione! Un pelin sadica, un pelin cinica, super poderosa y muy inteligente. Lo juntamos todos y nos queda esta chica tan cruel y encantadora, jejeje. Camino libre para llegar a Sev? Yo personalmente te lo cedo, aunque te vas a tener que pelear un millon de fans ademas de con una mortifaga muy peligrosa :P Siiiii, acertaste (ya sabes en que :P) Poco iremos descubriendo más sobre la nueva Hermione y su actitud frigorifica. Muchos besiños, wapa! Bye!  
**Malu Snape Rickman:** Ya ves, Harry lo esta pasando muy mal, todo esto le esta afectando a su caracter, y probablemente en los proximos capitulos que salga no se parecerá en nada al antiguo (una lastima, me gustaba bastanmte, jeje) :P Bueno, pues aqui tienes el encuentro que esperabas... A ver que pasa, jejeje. Besitos, bye!  
**MarisolBlack:** Hola, kiya! Bueno, aqui tienes una pequeña explicación sobre la actitud de Draco, aunque aunq quedan por saber muchas de las cosas que pasaron durante esos tres famosos años. Severus ya a vuelto a ver a Hermione, a ver ahora con que le sale. Ah, tienes una intuición fabulosa :P NO me aburres para nada, me encantan tus reviews. Muchos besitos y hasta el proximo chap!  
**amsp14: **La nueva Hermione sadica y cruel esta creando estragos, jejejeje. Aqui te deje lo que me decias de esa extraña relacion: una muy buena amistad, aunque me da que los mortifagos se piensan otra cosa, jejeje. En especial Bellatrix, que ya veis el asco que le tiene a Mione (ahg, como odio a esa tipa) :P Muchos besitos wapa, suerte con tus clases:P  
**D.N.Angel girl:** Gracias, gracias, mi trabajito me costo, jejeje. Si, decidi ampliar el numero de capitulos, y ademas creo que lo voy a ampliar bastante, xq aun faltan muchas cosas para poder desarrollar el final. espero que te venga gustando la historia al completo. La parte del recuerdo os la dedique a todas las fans de esa parejita tan tierna, jejeje. Besitos! Bye!  
**Melisa Colombia:** Me alegro de que te guste la historia, espero que este capitulo no te decepcione. Muchas gracias por leer, hasta el proximo chap (espero ) :P  
**SerleenaEd:** Si, esa es mi Hermione, muajajajaja! La verdad es que me encanta su cinismo a mi tambien, y su actitud frigorifica triunfa entre los mortifagos. Veremos cuanto le dura el cuento, porque yo no me trago que se haya vuelto tan mala de repente, jejeje (tp lo sek los personajes van un poco por su cuenta, jeje) Me encantaron todos tus titulos y muchas gracias por la coockies, jeje. Espero que te guste este chp, bye!_

_Un ultimio anuncio, por si alguien lee mi otro fic en proceso, "Amando la vida": ya he empezado con el capitulo 11 (esta como a la mitad) asi que lo sacare en cuento acabe con los examenes (la semana que viene más o menos). Pido perdon por el retraso, pero estaba un poco saturada, y con aquello del cambio de saga, mi imaginacin estaba choff. Pero ya ha vuelto, asi que preparense, jejejejeje._

_Bueno, muchos besitos a todos, gracias por leer, y hasta el siguiente capitulo! Bye!_

_**Ela :)  
Miembro Orden Siriusana  
Story-Weaver**_


	5. Oscuridad y fuerza

_**Disclaimer:** Usemos la logica: 1) JK Rowling es la dueña de Harry Potter and CIA. 2) Yo no soy Joanne. Conclusion) Estos personajes son mios. Vieron? No entiendo como me pudieron suspenderen logica xDD Además, si yo fuese la super-millonaria maniaca-asesina-de-pesonajes que es Rowling, no estaria aqui escribiendo fics, agobiada por mi examen del Lunes xD. No, esta vez Rowling no vienea reclamarme a Sirius. Está de todo el mundo excepto yoxDD_

_Este chap va dedicado a: Patty, porque laasquerosa (con cariño)se va de vaciones limpia para septiembre y encima un mes antes que yo (te odio! tb con cariño xD); a TercySScloe, porque también se va de vacaciones, y le dejo este chap como regalo de despedida; y a Ana Maria, porque me encantan los fics que escribe y es mi idolo absoluta! Y por supuesto, a todos los que invertis vuestros tiempo en dejarme reviews, xq sois un amor! xDD_

* * *

**PERDÓNAME**

**CAPITULO 5: OSCURIDAD Y FUERZA.**

Severus no se movió del sillón, como si la decisión con la que hablaba la chica fuese una fuerza invisible que le empujase contra él.

Incapaz de ordenar sus pensamientos en aquel momento, lo único que pudo hacer fue preguntar maquinalmente:

· ¿Ayudarte en qué?

· Es un asunto delicado – comenzó Hermione, mirándole de frente aunque con la mirada ligeramente desviada a la derecha.

· ¿Y que quieres decir con eso?

· Que nada de ir corriendo a ver a Dumbledore en cuanto yo me vaya – replicó la mujer – De momento, sólo deben saber de este asunto las personas estrictamente necesarias.

· ¿De qué se trata?

Hermione titubeó antes de continuar.

· Draco Malfoy. ¿Le recuerdas? – Snape asintió – También es un mortífago. Quiero sacarle de allí y necesito que vosotros le deis protección.

Severus abrió la boca, sorprendido, incorporándose en su asiento.

· Bromeas.

· Nunca lo he hecho, Snape, así que ahora mucho menos.

Al hombre le dolió en el alma que Hermione pronunciase su nombre de forma tan despectiva. Quizá fue ese tono lo que le hizo despertar y retomar su habitual tono de frialdad.

· No sé porqué me cuentas a mi todo esto. Puedes hacer lo que te de la gana, a mi me da igual.

· A mi me parece que sí debería de importarte.

· ¿Ah, sí?

· Si no me ayudas le diré a Voldemort donde puede encontrar al famoso traidor y me lo pasaré en grande viendo como te torturan hasta la muerte – informó Hermione, con un brillo cruel en sus ojos.

Snape apretó los dientes, sintiéndose completamente atrapado.

· ¿Y cual se supone que es mi papel en todo esto? – cedió el hombre finalmente.

· Me alegra oírte decir eso – sonrió – Sacaré a Draco de sus filas. No sé aún como, supongo que le haré parecer un traidor como tú, ya veré.

La mujer calló y Severus le indicó que continuase con un gesto.

· Cuando eso ocurra, intentarán matarle. Necesito que vosotros estéis allí para salvarle y ocultarle durante un tiempo.

· ¿Nosotros¿En quién más pensabas?

· Potter.

· ¿Pretendes que Potter y yo, las dos personas que más buscan los mortífagos, nos colemos en un cuartel lleno de ellos con el Señor Tenebroso al frente, para salvar a Malfoy? – preguntó Severus, que no podía creer lo que oía.

· Eso es, exactamente, lo que quiero.

· ¡Eres estúpida! – exclamó - ¿Quieres que nos maten?

· Sí – confirmó rotunda, y él volvió a sentirlo como un golpe físico – Pero aún no. Ahora necesito que salvéis a Malfoy.

· Pero… ¿Por qué nosotros?

· Draco sólo se irá con alguien en quien confíe. Y Harry no puede ir allí solo, sería un suicidio.

· ¿Malfoy irá si Potter va a salvarlo? Eso es nuevo.

· Draco quiere a Harry con todo su alma. Que él vaya es la única forma de sacarlo de todo eso definitivamente.

Ante la expresión boquiabierta y desencajada de Severus, Hermione comenzó a carcajearse de él.

· ¡Oh, esto es más divertido de lo que esperaba! – dijo riendo – Intuyo que no sabías nada.

· Yo… No – murmuró Snape, completamente anonadado.

· Salían juntos en el colegio – el hombre abrió la boca, pero ella le cortó – No, yo tampoco lo entiendo, pero así es. Cuando el padre de Malfoy murió en Azkaban, se sintió culpable porque él había dado el chivatazo a Dumbledore de que planeaban fugarse. Cortó con Harry y se unió a Voldemort, pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que se había equivocado. De todas formas, él no puede salir de todo eso solo.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, en los que la mujer dio tiempo a Severus a asimilarlo todo, mientras ella observaba la casas, que parecía mucho más triste y opresiva que la última vez que había estado allí, hacía tres años.

· Un momento – habló por fin Snape - ¿Piensas hablar con Potter?

· No. Tú lo harás.

· ¿Me estás diciendo que tengo que hablar con Potter sobre su atormentada vida sentimental? – Severus enterró la cabeza bajo las manos – Casi prefiero que los mortífagos me corten en pedacitos.

· Tampoco es eso – volvió a reír Hermione – Sólo tienes que convencerle de que vaya y te ayude. Su vida ya es cosa suya.

· Pues que bien – masculló.

· ¿Te importa si me tomo algo? – y sin más. Hermione se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina, seguida precipitadamente por Severus.

La mujer trasteó por todos los armarios hasta que alzó triunfalmente una botella casi vacía de whiskey de fuego.

· ¡Bien¿Quieres tú una copa?

· Por qué no – aceptó el hombre, apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

Hermione cogió dos vasos, repartió el líquido entre los dos y le entregó uno a Severus.

· ¿Solo, verdad? – y a continuación se dirigió de nuevo a la mesa, tomando un cuchillo del cajón - ¿No tienes… limón, o alguna fruta así por aquí?

· Que exquisita. Sírvete – murmuró él, señalando un armario al final de la cocina - ¿Cuándo empezaste a beber?

· Cuando empecé a matar. Alcohol y sangre es una buena combinación.

De nuevo la mujer dejó a Severus sin habla, aunque en esta ocasión su reacción fue más rápida y decidió ignorar esas últimas palabras.

· ¿Cómo haremos lo de Malfoy?

· Por lo pronto, habla con Potter. Yo me pondré en contacto contigo.

· ¿Y tú¿No piensas abandonarles también?

· Claro que no. Aquel es mi lugar.

· ¿Por qué? – inquirió Severus con un ápice de desesperación en la voz.

· Mis razones son mías. Haz lo que te pido y todo irá bien.

· No te engañes – contestó él, dejando su vaso ya vacío en la mesa y avanzando hacia ella – Nada irá bien mientras tu estés con esa gente y no conmigo.

· Deberías buscarte una mujer, Severus – dijo Hermione con sorna – Y a ser posible, una que tenga más idea de decoración que tú.

· ¡Déjate de tonterías! – gritó el hombre, plantándose frente a ella y tomando su muñeca izquierda con fuerza - ¡Te largaste sin decir ni una palabra y ahora esto¿Quién te crees que eres para jugar así conmigo y con mi vida!

Al mirar sus ojos, Severus pudo distinguir en ellos el brillo de lágrimas, el rastro de la antigua Hermione que con tanto ansia buscaba.

Recordaba tantas cosas… el comienzo de su relación, sus dudas, sus miedos, las preguntas que le acosaban cuando estaba con ella… Los momentos vividos juntos, sus abrazos, como le divertía hacerla rabiar, su sonrisa radiante la última vez que la vio…

¿Dónde había ido a parar aquella inocente chica que él tanto amaba¿Estaría escondida en alguna parte de aquella mujer tan cruel y fría en la que se había convertido?

Las emociones fluyeron como ríos cuando el hombre acercó su rostro al de Hermione, pero el roce de sus labios fue apenas real. Cuando volvió a ver las pupilas de Hermione, estas eran frías y distantes mientras su mano derecha sostenía el cuchillo que había tomado hacía unos momentos a escasos milímetros del cuello de Severus sin que su pulso siquiera temblase.

· Vuelve a hacer eso y te mataré, aunque después lo lamente.

· Yo…

· ¡Suéltame! – gritó, deshaciéndose de los brazos de él, y susurrando con odio – No te atrevas a tocarme.

Se miraron durante unos segundos, pero un ruido en el salón distrajo la atención de ambos.

· ¡Snape¿Estás aquí¡Snape! – aquella voz era la de Harry, que acababa de llegar por la chimenea sin molestarse en avisar, según su costumbre - ¡Dumbledore dice que vayamos a…!

Por fin, el chico llegó a la cocina, y al ver a Hermione se quedó helado.

· ¡Vaya, Harry, que casualidad! – exclamó con una cínica sonrisa y bebiéndose su whiskey de un trago – Lástima que yo me tenga que ir ya. Os dejo para que charléis. ¡Adióooooos!

Y dejando en la mesa el vaso vacío, de despareció rápidamente.

· ¿Pero qué…? – intentó preguntar Harry.

· Tenemos que hablar, Potter.

* * *

Cuando Hermione llegó a su casa, no la encontró en calma y penumbra como la había dejado. Por el contrario, todas las luces del amplio salón estaban encendidas y desde cada extremo de la habitación Draco Malfoy y Bellatrix Lestrange se lanzaban miradas de odio. 

· Hola. ¿Me he perdido la fiesta? – saludó, mientras se despojaba tranquilamente de su capa.

· ¡Granger! Qué alegría – exclamó la mujer.

· ¿Hace mucho que llegó? – preguntó Hermione a Draco, ignorando por completo a Bellatrix, que se sintió ofendida.

· No hará más de media hora – informó Malfoy con cara de aburrido – Iba a encargarme de ella, pero pensé que a lo mejor te divertiría.

· Bueno, Bella¿te has colado en mi casa con algún propósito concreto, o sólo tenías intención de molestar?

· Vine para decirte que lo sé todo y que no voy a permitir que te salgas con la tuya.

Hermione la miró con una expresión de educada confusión.

· Que lo sabes t… ¡Oh¡Lo dices por lo de Tom Balley!Lo siento, Bella, de verdad, pero no era hombre para ti.

· ¿De que hablas? – dijo Bellatrix.

· Oh, mierda. ¿Era por lo de Lowell? – Bella volvió a mirarla con cara de no comprender - ¿Holmes¿Mason¿Harris?

· ¡De qué coño hablas!

· Bueno, cariño, no te preocupes, es normal que con la edad se pierdan facultades. Sigues siendo la número uno, querida.

Draco ahogó como buenamente pudo una risita al oír parte de la interminable lista de amantes de Lestrange que, para disgusto de esta, habían dejado de serlo gracias a Hermione. Todo un autentico duelo de titanes.

· Granger, me vas a pagar todas y cada una de las que me has hecho – susurró Bella con un odio recalcitrante, sintiéndose humillada.

· Oh, Bella, tampoco es para tanto. Hay muchos peces en el rio.

· Sé que tú y Malfoy sois unos traidores. Es todo lo que necesito para acabar contigo.

· Déjame que adivine – sonrió Hermione – Le has ido con ese cuento a Voldemort y te ha mandado a la mierda.

· Tú sólo…

· Bellatrix, un consejo: vuelve a casa y cierra la boquita. O bastará que le pida permiso a mi Señor para que tengan que buscar los trozos de tu bonito cuerpo con lupa. ¿Entendido? – la mujer le miró con temor y enfado mientras Draco observaba a su amiga admirado – Pues entonces, largo de mi casa.

· Recuerda esto, Granger, no lo olvides. Acabaré contigo y con los que te rodean. Recuérdalo.

Y Bellatrix Lestrange se desapareció, dejando a Hermione mirando fijamente el lugar en el que se encontraba hacía unos instantes.

Así que Bella la estaba retando…

**CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**

_Hola!_

_Bueno, ya he vuelto yo con mi velocidad supersonica para publicar xD La verdad es que esta historia se me está escribiendo sola, asi que no me cuesta mucho ponerme a ello, y los reviews que me mandais me animan muchisimo a seguir on ella._

_Que os parecio el encuentro de Hermione y Severus? Esos dos no se si se llevan bien, mal o fatal, lo que está claro es que ahora van a tenerse que ver mucho, asi que puede pasar cualquier cosa. Esperemos que el pobre Snape no pierda ninguna extremidad en el proceso, aunque dada la habilidad de Hermione con el cuchillo, me espero cualquier cosa xD. Y que tal Belatrix? Muaajajaja, menudo duelo con Hermione, me lo apse en grande al escribirlo! Que manera de destrozarla! Hermione es mi idolo, ojalá esta actitud le dure mucho, porque me encanta!_

_Ah, una pregunta que me habeis hecho, y que si no me ireis a hacer ahora xD Si, entre Harry y Draco había algo. Aunque, para tranquilizaros a los que no os guste el slash o no os convenza mucho en esta historia, no va a ser lo principal :) Es decir, están ahi y en su momento se les tratará porque ya vereis que ellos dos son el desencadenante de muchas cosas, pero la pareja principal sigen siendo Herms y Sev, y en ellos se centra el fic, por supuesto xD_

_Contesto a los reviews (nuevo record, os adoro!) XDD:_

_**amsp14:** Hola! Bueno, como viste, Hermione recurrió a tacticas un poco más "malintencionadas" para convencer a Severus. Estos dos me traen de cabeza, a ver si Hermione se aclara pronto, porque tengo la sensación de que en el fondo ella quiere lo mismo que Snape. Y lo de Harry y Draco.. Bueno, pues arriba ya os respondí a todos. esero que no me abandones (-Ela pone carita de pena-) xDDDD Bueno wapa, muchos besitos y actualiza pronto el de Galilea, que estoy impaciente! Bye!  
**Malu Snape Rickman:** Bueno, ya has visto que más bien le obligo, jejejeje. En el fondo pienso que Hermione sigue preocupandose mucho por los que le rodean, y eso no cambiará nunca en ella. Y sip, Sev tiene un gusto horrible para la decoracion xDD Alguna candidata para arreglar eso? xDDDDD Lei tu fic y me pareció estupendo, ya deje por ahi tu review. Por cierto, leed todos el fic de Malu! Está estupendo, muy bonito :) Muchos besitos, preciosa, espero que te guste este chap! Ciao!  
**Melisa Colombia:** Bueno, pues ya viste el plan, aunque aun queda lo mejor, jejeje. Si, a mi también me encanta esta Hermione tan malvada y engreida xDD Simplemente adorable xDDDD Bueno, espero que te siga gustando la historia, muchos besos!  
**TercySScloe:** Voldy...ahm, ese es uno de los mayores secretos de la historia, muajajajajaja (carita malvada)xD Aunque ten en cuenta que no tiene xq sentir nada necesariamente "romantico" por Hermione. El decía que le recordaba a él de joven y tal y cual, asi que bien podría sentir un cariño paternal o algo así. De todas formas, creo que no lo sabe ni el xD Ya has visto el encuentro entre estos dos, era lo que te imaginabas? xDD Bueno, espero que te lo pases muy bien de vacaciones y que te de a leer este chap. Besitos!  
**Galilea:** Lo de Hermione... es la otra gran incognita de la historia, jejejej. A su debido momento nos enteraremos, jeje, aunque lo suyo también tiene su miga xDD Me alegro de que te venga gustando el fic, y espero que este chap no te decepcione :) Muchos besos!  
**Lakota Snape:** Siiiiiiii, eso se suponia, jejejeje. Aunque bueno, como he dicho hace unas lineas, tampoco tiene mayor importancia en la historia:)Espero que te siga gustando la historia y muchas gracias por leer! Bye!  
**Miss Adreina Snape:** Jejejeje, siiii, soy la reina de la intriga xDDD Y lo de tratar de matarse... en fin, pudo ser, peor, jajaja xD Como ves, su relacion no es en exceso cordial, aunque la confianza que tenian sigue ahi, y ya se sabe que donde hubo fuego quedan cenizas xD Espero que te hya gustado elencuentro, muchos besos y gracias por leer!  
**Seerlena Ed: **Oh, muchas graciasssssssssss (-Ela se pone colorada-) xDEn realidad retraté así a Hermione porque adoro los personajes femeninos fuertes, que se hacen su destino en lugar de esperar a que los heroes de la historia les salven.Y Hermione, con esa actitud tan arrogante, pero sin perderese caractertan protector suyo que le caracteriza es unacosa que adoro, aunque no se si lo estare retratando tan bien ocmo yo quisiera. Ah, y animate a escribir tuhistoria! Yo tampoco soy escritoria (soy un fracasado intento de una xD), pero todos hacemos lo que podemos. De todas formas, cuentas con toda mi ayuda para llevar a cabo ese proyecto xD Y lo de actualizar.. ya ves que voy a tope xD Aunque en realidad me estoy dando prisa con esta historia porque me gustaria acabarla antes de irme de vacaciones, odio dejar colgadas las historias, luego me da pereza seguirlas. Muchos besitos y espero que te siga gustando la historia! Ciao!  
**MarisolBlack:** Si, eso es lo que pense yo de Draco, que aunq sea la peor persona del mundo sigue siendo tu padre. Y lo de Voldemort... ya lo sabras, jejejeje (q mala soy xD) Y Herms y Sev se van a ver mucho a partir de ahora, a ver que pasa, jejeje... Besitos wapa! Bye!_

_Wow, cuanta gente! Adoro contestar reviews! xDDD En fin, espero que a todos os gustase este capitulo y que lo que es la secuencia de la historia (el ritmo, el estilo, etc) os vaya gustando, yo hago todo lo que puedo, a parte de actualizar a la velocidad de la luz. xDDD_

_Pues nada, muchos besitos a todos y gracias por leer. Y a los que os vayais a ir de vacaciones o ya lo esteis... FELICIDADES! A mi aun me queda trabajo para una temporada larguita :(. Nos vemos en e.l proximo chap! Bye!_

**_Ela :)  
Miembro Orden Siriusana  
Story-Weaver_**


	6. El ojo de la serpiente

_**Disclaimer:** Como estamos en confianza, os voy a contar un secreto. Los derechos de autor de Harry Potter no son míos. ¿Lo podeís creer? Yo no, la verdad, pero así es. Además, si yo fuese la propietaria, es decir, Joanne, estaría histerica perdida, porque en 13 días saldría a la venta mi nuevo libro, y estaría contratando un GRAN ejercito de guardaespaldas, en prevención de los millones de fans que buscarían venganza después de cargarme a un nuevo personaje. Imaginan que fuese Snape... jejeje, pobre Joanne, no llegaría al 7º libro. Aunque, ven? Entonces los derechos de HP si que me pertenecerían xDDDD_

_Este chap va especialmente dedicado a Patty (que sorpresa, no?) xDD Porque la joía debe de estar x ahi en algun campanmento perdio del mundo, cuidando a una tropa de chavales que probablemente la llevarán a la locura. Jorobate chica, que eres monitora, pero al menos estás de vacaciones, no como yo xDD También va dedicado a La-rosa-d-plata, porque se leyó mi intento de trilogía la pobrecilla xD y a Miss-Adreina-Snape, porque me encantó su review estilo telegrama, que solo le faltaban los STOP xDDDD_

* * *

**PERDÓNAME**

**CAPÍTULO 6: EL OJO DE LA SERPIENTE.**

**"**_**Beyond this people, beyond this noise,  
**__**beyond night and day, beyond heaven and hell.  
**__**Beyond you and me.  
**__**Just let it be,  
**_**_just take my hand and come with me,  
__come with me..."_**

- Déjeme acabar con ella, mi señor – rogó la muchacha, aún inclinada frente al asiento del hombre.

- No puedo permitir que mis mortífagos empiecen a matarse entre sí – explicó Voldemort, juntando ambas manos y mirando en dirección a Hermione – Para eso ya están los aurores.

- Será discreto. Nadie tiene porqué saberlo.

- Después de tanto tiempo ya deberías saber, Hermione, que aquí las paredes pueden ver y contar muchas cosas.

- Pero…

- Definitivamente no tienes mi permiso. Bella es una de mis más antiguas seguidoras y aún puede sernos útil.

La mujer no pudo evitar pisar con fuerza el suelo, rabiosa por no haber conseguido su objetivo. Aunque, por lo visto, el Señor Tenebroso no había dicho su última palabra.

- Cuando deje de ser útil… te serviré su cabeza en bandeja.

Hermione alzó la vista y su sonrisa se cruzó con la del hombre, sin saberse a ciencia cierta cual de las dos ocultaba más maldad.

- Mi Señor… Hay otra cosa…

- ¿Sí, Hermione?

- Estoy investigando algo… Creo que hay un traidor en nuestras filas.

- ¿Un traidor, dices? – alzó la voz Voldemort.

- Eso creo. Aunque quisiera tener más pruebas antes de acusar a nadie en vano – explicó ella – Cuando esté totalmente segura… ¿Usted me respaldará?

- Sabes que lo haré – dijo él con una voz mucho más suave de la que solía usar normalmente – Confío en ti.

Hermione sonrió radiante antes de inclinarse y dirigirse a la puerta.

- Gracias, mi señor…

- ¡Espera, Granger! – llamó Voldemort – Iba a hacerte llamar cuando has venido. Quiero darte algo.

Con lentitud, el hombre se dirigió al escritorio que se encontraba al final de la habitación y rebuscó en uno de sus cajones mientras Hermione se acercaba con curiosidad.

Por fin, Voldemort pareció encontrar lo que buscaba y se giró, aproximándose a la chica y depositando un pequeño estuche en su mano.

- Un regalo para ti. Espero que te guste..

Sobrecogida, la mujer abrió la caja, en la que encontró un pequeño anillo.

- ¿Para mí¿En serio?

- Póntelo – pidió el hombre – Veamos como te queda.

Con tiento, la chica lo tomó entregándole a él el estuche y se lo colocó en el dedo corazón de la mano izquierda, alzándola para verlo con ayuda del escaso reflejo de la luz que se colaba por la ventana.

- Es… hermoso.

Era un anillo plateado con una pequeña esfera de cristal de color indefinido, engastada en una montura con forma de serpiente que enroscaba sus anillos en torno a la piedra.

Al observarlo detenidamente, Hermione tuvo la sensación irracional de que era un ojo que la observaba.

- ¿Sabes lo que es esto? – preguntó Voldemort en voz baja.

La chica negó con la cabeza.

- Se llama Shikatsh – dijo el hombre – El Ojo de la Serpiente.

Hermione lanzó una exclamación ahogada.

- ¡Shikatsh! He oído hablar de él. No sabía que era un anillo. Sé que hace siglos un mago lo utilizó para controlar la voluntad de sus enemigos.

- Hace mucho tiempo que los magos lo despojaron de ese poder – relató el Lord – Sin embargo, he conseguido recuperarlo para ti. Además, amplifica el poder de quien lo lleva. Cuando aprendas a dominarlo, no necesitarás usar varita.

La joven no podía creer lo que oía. ¿Por qué le entregaba a ella el Ojo de la Serpiente¿No sabía que con ese poder entre manos podría derrotarle?

- ¿Por qué a mí? – exteriorizó Hermione.

- De todos mi mortífagos, eres aquella en la que más confío – declaró Voldemort – Pero sé que tú aún no te fías de mí.

- Mi señor, yo nunca… -se apresuró la mujer.

- Mi querida niña – dijo él, tomándola por la barbilla y alzando su rostro, tan sorprendido como bello – Tarde o temprano te darás cuenta de que tú y yo no somos tan diferentes.

* * *

Cuando Draco se levantó de la cama esa noche para ir al baño, lo primero que hizo fue darse un golpe en el pie con la mesilla de noche y lanzar un juramento, antes de recordar que Hermione dormía en la habitación de al lado y moderar el volumen. 

Avanzando a la pata coja durante una buena parte del trayecto, el chico se dirigió al baño, pero detuvo su paseo nocturno frente a la entrada de la habitación de su compañera de casa. La cama estaba perfectamente hecha, y sin duda la chica no había llegado aún de donde fuera que estuviese. Preocupado, miró el reloj: las cuatro menos cuarto de la madrugada.

"¿Dónde demonios se habrá metido?" Por lo general, la chica no solía llegar de sus aventuras más allá de las doce o la una, a no ser que tuviese alguna misión. "Quizá sea eso", pensó Draco, dirigiéndose a la cocina en busca de algo para beber, preguntándose si su amiga estaría en peligro.

Últimamente estaba muy rara. No es que su actitud con él hubiese cambiado; sin embargo, apenas le confiaba nada de su trabajo y si no fuese por las reuniones semanales en la mansión del Señor Tenebroso, podría decirse que estaba entregado totalmente a la vida ociosa de cualquier aristócrata que se precie.

Mientras depositaba el vaso en la encimera, Malfoy se preguntaba a qué vendría aquella falta de confianza. ¿Estaría metida en algo peligroso? La guerra de Hermione era difícil, una guerra a muchos bandos en la que no permitía involucrarse a nadie, ni siquiera a él. Draco comprendía que lo que ella vio durante su viaje la marcase profundamente, pero no veía la razón por la que se había unido a Lord Voldemort cuando él siempre había sido todo lo contrario a lo que ella pensaba. Aquella no era la manera, sus motivos para unirse a los mortífagos no eran los adecuados… Claro, que los suyos tampoco lo eran.

Draco se sobresaltó al oír un ruido extraño a sus espaldas, proveniente de la sala de estar, y después se maldijo por lo cobarde que era.

- ¿Hermione¿Eres tú? – preguntó, saliendo de la cocina.

Al lado de la ventana el chico pudo distinguir una borrosa silueta camuflada por la oscuridad de la noche cerrada. Al no contestar y sobre todo, al no reconocer la figura, Draco se pudo en guardia, preguntándose porqué habría dejado su varita en el dormitorio, donde sin duda no le sería de ninguna ayuda.

- ¿Bellatrix? Hermione ya te advirtió de lo que pasaría si vuelves – gruñó, enfadándose al pensar que aquel ridículo intento de mortífaga le hubiese asustado – Lárgate si no quieres que cumpla yo su amenaza.

De nuevo el silencio invadió la estancia y Draco comenzó a inquietarse seriamente al no ser capaz de identificar al intruso. Estaba a punto de salir corriendo en busca de su varita cuando finalmente la figura se decidió a hablar.

- Veo que a pesar de los años seguimos teniendo cosas en común – comentó aquella voz masculina en un tono pausado – Parece que esa zorra nos cae igual de mal a los dos.

Al reconocer aquella voz, que no podría olvidar ni en un millón de años, las ganas de salir corriendo de Draco aumentaron, aunque por una curiosa reacción de su cuerpo fue incapaz de mover un solo músculo, y lo único que pudo hacer fue quedarse mirando como el hombre se giraba mientras los destellos de las lejanas luces del exterior sacaban reflejos a los cristales de sus gafas.

- ¿No dices nada? – preguntó, clavando su mirada en el estupefacto muchacho, sintiendo como si una daga se clavase en el corazón al distinguir y reconocer perfectamente su figura a pesar de la penumbra.

- Harry… - Draco no podía decir nada; no sabía si aquello era un sueño o una pesadilla, no sabía que decir ni que pensar ni que sentir… - ¿Cómo me has encontrado?

- Unos antiguos… amigos tuyos me comentaron que había rumores de que vivías por aquí. Cuando me enteré quien era tu compañera, no fue difícil encontrar el sitio exacto.

Draco temblaba. No sabía si de frío, o de miedo, o de emoción o de algo totalmente distinto, pero lo que tenía claro es que se había convertido en una versión patética de sí mismo. Sólo Potter era capaz de sacar a la luz aquella parte débil que tanto odiaba.

No permitiría que le viese así.

- No sé que quieres Potter, pero si quieres suicidarte tírate por un puente o algo así – gruñó, ocultando la oscilación de su voz perfectamente – Estoy demasiado cansado para matarte.

- Vaya, menos mal. Vuelves a ser el de siempre – murmuró Harry casi con alivio, aunque se sobresaltó cuando Draco se aproximó hacia él - ¿Qué haces?

- Voy a encender las luces – respondió el otro.

- No. No lo hagas. Quédate donde estás.

- ¿Por qué? Estoy siendo bastante cordial para tratarse de alguien que viene a matarme. Al menos déjame verte la cara.

- No lo hagas. No quiero verte – declaró Harry con un tono áspero que provocó, por fin, que Malfoy se detuviese, aparentemente dolido, aunque era difícil descifrar su expresión en un rostro lleno de sombras.

- Yo… Mira, Potter, no sé lo que quieres, pero haz el favor de largarte. No me apetece pelear contigo – contestó Malfoy.

- Quiero hacerte dos preguntas. Después, si no quieres, no volverás a verme en tu vida. ¿Tregua? – propuso Harry.

Draco suspiró, aun nervioso. ¿No volver a verle? El chico se preguntó si realmente era eso lo que quería. En cualquier caso, lo que deseaba es que Harry se marchase de allí de una vez y le dejase tranquilo y sólo.

- Pregunta. Y después, largo de aquí.

Harry inspiró profundamente un par de veces. No estaba seguro de que aquello hubiese sido una buena idea, pero necesitaba saber, necesitaba respuestas.

- ¿Te arrepientes?

- ¿De qué? – masculló Malfoy, apoyándose en una mesa con la mirada desviada ligeramente de su interlocutor – Hay muchas cosas de las que podría arrepentirme, aunque hay muy pocas de las que lo haga.

- ¿Lamentas haberte unido a Voldemort¿Haberte ido?

Draco caló, pensativo. Aunque en realidad no había nada que pensar. Claro que se arrepentía, echaba de menos no estar allí, junto a él, en lugar de metido en asuntos tan turbios y que tan poco le gustaban. Pero aquello era algo que no estaba dispuesto a decirle. Pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a mentirle.

- Todo en la vida se trata de tomar decisiones, eso es lo que guía nuestro destino. Aunque en su momento no fuera la mejor elección posible, este es el destino que tomé y debo conformarme con él.

- La gente tiene derecho a equivocarse. Puedes corregir ese error.

- Es demasiado tarde. Las cosas son como son – lamentó Draco, con un ápice de amargura en su voz – Quizá mi vida no sea la que desearía tener. Quizá el mundo no sea perfecto; pero ahí reside lo bonito que hay en él¿no?

El silencio inundó de nuevo la sala, a la vez que Harry giraba de nuevo para ver el bello paisaje alpino. Incluso en mitad de la oscuridad el chico no conseguía resistir la mirada de Draco, a pesar de que solo fuese su imaginación sus recuerdos jugándole una mala pasada.

- Dijiste que me harías dos preguntas y después te irías. ¿Cuál es la otra?

- ¿Vendrías conmigo?

- ¿Adónde¿Contigo?

- No lo sé. Lejos de aquí, lejos de todo. Ven conmigo.

Malfoy pudo sentir el temblor de sus manos al oír aquellas palabras. Unas palabras que por esperadas no dejaban de sonar increíbles. Pero lamentablemente, no todo era tan sencillo.

- ¿Estás loco¿Sabes lo que ocurriría si la gente se enterase? Estaríamos muertos.

- Tu familia esta muerta y la mía también. ¿Qué importa el resto? Estoy rodeado de gente, pero estoy completamente solo – relató con tristeza – Seguro que conoces esa sensación tan bien como yo.

- Nos matarán.

- ¿Qué importa? – repitió Harry, y Draco sintió que la sangre le hervía de enfado, de rabia y de ira contra él mismo, por ser un crío ridículo incapaz de tomar sus decisiones, incapaz de pensar por si mismo.

- Ya me has hecho las dos dichosas preguntas. Ahora márchate de aquí. Y por favor, no vuelvas.

- De acuerdo – contestó Harry, incorporándose y avanzando un par de pasos a la vez que Draco retrocedía. Potter sonrió- Recuérdalo: si no quieres, no volverás a verme jamás.

Y con estas palabras Harry se desapareció, y Draco se marchó a su habitación y se tumbó sobre la cama, mirando al techo. ¿De verdad no quería volver a verlo?

* * *

Cuando Harry entró en el salón de la casa de Snape, las dos personas que se encontraban en él giraron el rostro para observarle. Su expresión era más sombría que nunca y daba verdadero miedo. Nadie que le mirase podría reconocer en él al niño tímido e inocente que había sido. 

Para Hermione, el impacto de su mirada perdida fue mucho más fuerte que para Severus, que había presenciado aquel cambio gradual casi día a día. Sin embargo, para los dos se hizo patente que un cambio importante se había producido en el hombre.

- ¿Entonces, lo harás? – preguntó Hermione, intentando que su voz sonase al tiempo indiferente pero suave.

- Más te vale que funcione, o acabaré contigo – gruñó Harry, mirando a la mujer con profunda expresión de asco.

- ¿Estás seguro? – tanteó Snape, que dada la situación comprometida, hizo que su actitud fuese lo menos impertinente posible – Nadie te asegura que esto vaya a salir bien. En mi opinión, todos moriremos.

- Podrías ser un poco más optimista, Severus – comentó la mujer tomando su vaso son parsimonia.

- Lo sé. Pero debo intentarlo. Necesito respuestas.

Respuestas. Un concepto tan revelador como terrorífico. Las respuestas pueden devolver la vida que creía perdida a una persona, y también puede destruirla por completo. Pero todos queremos conocer la verdad. Aunque esta verdad tenga muchas caras y nunca sea la misma.

Harry estaba seguro de que la verdad acabaría con él, acabaría con su vida. Pero quizás pudiese devolver la vida a otros.

**CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

_Hola!_ **

_Bueno, esta vez tardé un poco más en actualizar, pero es que.. he terminado los examenes! Y claro, después del agotamiento mental y fisico, me he pasado de juerga toda la semana, y no había manera de ponerme frente al ordenador a pasar el chap. Mis disculpas xD Aunque en compensación, este chap es un poco más largo que la media xD_

_Lo que si creo que se me ha ido muchisimo lacabeza con este chap. Me gusta mucho, pero esta... nuse, raro, jejeje. Me ha gustado mucho el encuentro de Hermione y Voldemort (jejeje, q pasara con esos dos? Intriga, intriga :P), y también me ha gustado bastante el encuentro de Harry y Draco, me quedo como muy... misterioso, jejeje._

_En fin, que aunque este chap parezca tan poquita cosa, tiene algunos elementos que serán my importantes para el final. Además, a partir de ahora empieza la verdadera accion. Que pasará, que pasará? Pues no lo sé :P Es broma, jeje, pero vamos, que a partir de ahora menos blablabla y al lio, que hay mucho xDD Ah, por cierto, al final la historia me queda como de unos 12 o 13 capitulos (suponienod que no sean muy largos). Así que espero que no se cansen, jejeje._

_Contesto los reviews:_

_**amsp14:** Pues sí! Ya has visto que Harry va a yudar, aunque yo personalmente no lo veo muy convencido. Y a partir del siguiente chap, Herms-Sev a tope, aunque romanticos nuse... yo a esta Hermione no la veo mu romanica, la verdad (da un poquito de miedo xDD) Por cierto, que la dedicatoria te la mereces, es una maravilla como escribes (Ela aplaude :-) ) En fin, espero que te guste este chap y que te siga gustando la historia tanto como a mi me gustan las tuyas (entonces va a tener que ser muchisimo:P). Besitos, bye!  
**Miss Adreina Snape:** El chap ya esta aqui. Stop. Espero que te guste. Stop. Esta vez no me di mucha prisa, pero es que estaba muy muy vaga. Stop. xDDDDDDD En fin, que espero que te siga gustando la historia y me dejes muchos reviews de esos, que me hizo mucha gracia xDDD Besitos wapa, ciao!  
**Malu Snape Rickman:** De verdad que supere tus expectativas? Yuju! La verdad es que me costó un poco escribirlo (bueno, bastante, esta Hermione es dificil de manejar xDDD), asi que me alegro muchisimio de que te gustase. Y lo de Bella... jejeje, aun queda lo mejor xDDD Que por cierto, como odio a esa mujer. Ah, y por cierto, son fan absoluta del H/D, se nota, no? xDDD En fin, a ver si te animas a escribir otro fic, que el ultimo te quedo estupendo :) Nos vemos en el siguiente (espero), bye!  
**Seerlena Ed:** Las razones de Hermione son una de as grandes incognitas, y su relacion con el lord es otra de las grandes. Menuda pregunta! Te destrozaría medio fic xDD Enfrentamiento? Muchos! Los adoro, sobre todo esos en los que ya sea verbal o fisicamente, Bellatrix sale muy muy mal parada. Así que sí, eso te lo puedo prometer xD Muchas gracias, y espero que te guste el chap! Besos! PD: Donde hay que apuntarse para ser miembro activo de las Coockies? Me encanto! xDDDDDDD  
**Lakota Snape:** Bueno, como puedes ver, lo de Harry y Draco sale de vez en cuando, y luego se olvida en uno cuantos capitulos. Lo que si puedo decirte, es queahora el fic va a ser mucho más de Hermione y de Snape, que para algo son los protas. Esper que te guste la historia, bye!  
**TercySSCloe:** En fin, si me estas leyendo por algun sitio por ahí perdido, espero que te lo estés pasando muy muy bien de vacaciones (que envidia me das, con lo que me queda a mi :P) Y Bella... pues si, ciertamente que se compre un bosque y se pierda, porque que mal me cae la pobre. La verdad es que Severus esta para dar mucha penita el pobre, que mala es Hermione xDD En fin, espero que te gustase el capitulo, muchos besotes, bye!  
**MarisolBlack:** Siiii, jejeje, ala que se fastidie Bella, que le ha salido competición de la fuerte. Herms si que fue un poco dura con Sev (no se lo merecia el pobre), pero en fin, la chica ha cambiado mucho, y Severus va a tener que pelear mucho si pretende recuperar a su antiguo amor. Y lo de Draco... pues estaba cantado, jeje. No lo puedo evitar, soy demasiado fan de esos dos, jeje. Muchos besitos para tí, espero que te guste el chap!  
**La-rosa-d-plata:** Ya ves, Hermione es una caja de sorpresas, jajaja. aunque sus razones para cambiarse de bando son un misterio aún... quien sabe, a lo mejor Snape consigue hacerla cambiar de opinion. En fin, espero que te gustasen mis intentos de historias y que tambien te guste este capitulo. Ciao!_

_Ah, por cierto, los versos que he puesto al principio pertenecen a una canción preciosisima llamada "**Beyond**", que realmente merece la pena. Si les gusta, la letra compñeta la he usado para un fic que hice hace poco de otra categoría (de Bleach, concretamente). Si la quieren, solo tienen que ir a mi perfil, y pinchar en la de "Come with me", y allí la tienen :-)_

_Uff, como se nota que esa es la hora de la siesta, estoy más espesita... Y encima con el calor, tarde un minuto en escribir una palabra correctamente, jejeje xDDDD En fin, como que yo me voy a la piscina, a ver si se me refrescan las ideas xDD Muchos besos a todos, muchas gracias por leer, y nos vemos en el proximo chap, que pienso poneme a escribir en cuanto refresque (ahora me saldría algo demasiado raro hasta para mi xDDDDD)  
Bye, bye!_

_**Ela :)  
Miembro Orden Siriusana  
Story-Weaver**_


	7. Remordimientos

_**Disclaimer:** Ya volví de vacaciones, y a pesar de que intenté secuestrar a Joanne Rowling para que todos sus personajes me pertenecieran, no lo conseguí :P, así que, como ya adivinarán, estos personajes siguen sin ser míos (por poco tiempo, muajajajaja! xDD). Y ya esta, nada más que decir, que hace mucho calor y la imaginación se me ha derretido xDD._

_Este capitulo va dedicado a Patty (que tontería, pues como siempre; para no perder la costumbre xD), y a todos los que estéis leyendo, por no abandonarme a pesar de las vacaciones que me he pegado

* * *

_

**PERDÓNAME**

**7. REMORDIMIENTOS**

- Ridículo. Simplemente ridículo – concluyó Harry.

- ¿Crees que con esa especia de intento de plan podrás engañar al mismísimo Señor Tenebroso? – inquirió Severus, boquiabierto - ¿Y de verdad tú eres su mortífaga de más confianza? Pues habría que ver a los demás…

- Los planes más complicados no tienen porqué ser _siempre_ los que mejor funcionen.

- No lo hará. Malfoy preferirá morir antes que irse con nosotros.

- ¡Pues lleváoslo por la fuerza, maldita sea! – exclamó Hermione, levantándose con violencia del asiento – Tan solo esperad a mi señal, entráis y os lo lleváis. Como sea.

- Y suponiendo que no nos maten – comentó Potter, mirando a la chica con una profunda expresión de desprecio - ¿Qué te hace pensar que vendrá alegremente con sus enemigos?

- Llevarlo sin su colaboración sólo nos complicará las cosas aún más – apuntó Severus.

El hombre permanecía tranquilamente recostado en su sillón, observando la escena con una actitud pasiva impropia de él. Acostumbrado ya a la presencia de esa mujer extraña y cruel que presentaba la fachada de Hermione, y una vez aislados en medida de lo posible los sentimientos hacia ella, presenciaba la airada discusión entre los dos antiguos amigos con indiferencia.

A pesar del odio que ambos parecían profesarse y de los distintos puntos de vista respecto a aquella especia de "misión", los dos tenían un objetivo común: salvar a Malfoy. Quizás ese hecho aumentaba las mínimas esperanzas de salir de aquella peripecia que Severus alimentaba.

Una esperanza bastante estúpida, pues en ese momento Harry y Hermione se hallaban el uno frente a la otra, gritándose y a punto de comenzar a lanzar maldiciones a diestra y a siniestra o, más fácil aún, liarse a golpes.

- Tranquilizaos… - dijo Snape, bastante desapasionado.

Por supuesto, los dos jóvenes no le hicieron ni caso.

- ¡Con esa mierda que propones, nos matarán, y a Draco con nosotros! – proclamó Harry - ¿Eso es lo que pretendes, verdad?

- ¡Por supuesto que no¡Quiero salvarle!

- ¿Estas segura? Porque yo diría que pretendes deshacerte de él, igual que de todos los que fuimos tus amigos.

Hermione clavó en el hombre una fría mirada de rencor y lanzó contra él su mano izquierda, en dirección a su cara. Sin embargo, el golpe no llegó a su destino. Harry detuvo la mano de Hermione a unos centímetros; la chica, sintiendo escalofríos con el simple contacto, intentó separarse de él, aunque detuvo su forcejeo cuando Harry se apartó de ella aullando, sosteniéndose la mano.

- ¡AHG¡Me has quemado!

- ¿Cómo? – dijo ella sorprendida - ¡Yo no he hecho nada!

El hombre observó la palma de su mano, que presentaba una pequeña quemadura cuto enrojecimiento indicaba que se acababa de producir.

- ¿Y esto qué es, entonces?

Hermione se aproximó a él, mirando con detenimiento la herid y después volvió la vista hacia sus propias manos, reparando en un pequeño detalle.

- Ha sido el anilló – informó, mostrando el Shikatsh a los dos hombres – El te quemó.

- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Harry, fijando su vista en la piedra.

- El Ojo de la Serpiente.

- ¿De donde lo has sacado? – inquirió Severus, que al contrario que Potter, si parecía comprender todo lo que ese nombre entrañaba.

- Me… Voldemort me lo dio – contestó, algo azorada.

Ninguno de los tres dijo nada durante un rato, y aunque el ambiente pareció calmarse un tanto, el silencio se sentía tenso.

- De todas formas, no entiendo que te haya quemado – comentó Snape finalmente, rompiendo aquella calma opresiva.

- Será por el poco aprecio que le tengo a su propietario – refunfuñó Harry, frotando la quemadura con suavidad a la vez que tomaba asiento de nuevo.

- Entonces¿qué vamos a hacer al final? – retomó Severus el tema de su reunión, ahora que las aguas parecían haber vuelto a su cauce.

- Tenéis que hacerme caso – pidió Hermione – Intentar cualquier otra cosa puede resultar fatal, si fallase. De esta manera, ocurra lo que ocurra, vosotros siempre tendréis una oportunidad para sacar de allí a Malfoy a salvo.

- Pero… - intentó protestar Harry.

- Sé que es difícil, pero confía en mí. Al menos esta vez – rogó Hermione, mirando al chico a los ojos – Tengo tantas ganas como tú de ayudar a Draco.

El gesto de Hermione se volvió mucho más suave y su mirada contuvo de nuevo la dulzura y la belleza de antaño, cuando la chica no tenía otra meta que la de proteger a los que amaba.

- De acuerdo. Por esta vez me fiaré de ti.

Harry se levantó del sillón con un gesto brusco, y despidiéndose de Snape con hosquedad, se desapareció antes de que el hechizo se rompiese, antes de que la realidad volviese a sus ojos y de nuevo tuviese frente a sí a esa detestable mortífaga en la que su más querida amiga se había convertido.

* * *

El apretón de manos entre los dos hombre fue amistoso y en el podía notarse que ambos parecían tenerse un cierto aprecio.

- Muchas gracias por recibirme, señor Ministro.

- Por favor, señor Malfoy, usted siempre es bien recibido en mi despacho – sonrió el otro hombre – Y más si viene cargado de tan generosas donaciones.

- Supongo que les vendrán bien para reconstruir el cuartel de la Patrulla – comentó Draco, algo avergonzado por las palabras del ministro – Leí que había quedado destrozado.

- Ciertamente, ese ataque nos hizo polvo – confirmó el hombre con aire apesadumbrado.

- Espero haberles sido de ayuda.

- ¡Por supuesto! – exclamó el ministro – Si no fuera por usted…

- A cambio, le pediría discreción – le interrumpió Draco, que odiaba los agradecimientos.

- Claro, señor Malfoy. Nadie sabrá de esto – afirmó el otro con energía y rotundidad – Aunque no entiendo el porqué de tanto secretismo.

- Ya conoce la historia de mi padre – contó el muchacho – No creo que las donaciones de otro Malfoy fuesen recibidas con aplausos, exactamente.

Los dos hombre quedaron en silencio y ambos dieron su conversación por terminada.

- Espero que volvamos a vernos pronto – se despidió Draco, saliendo del despacho y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Alexander Parrell hizo un gesto quedo, observando como Malfoy se había convertido, en muy poco tiempo, en un aspirante a hombre muerto.

Tomando asiento de nuevo frente a su amplio escritorio, Parrell dedicó unos minutos de reflexión a aquel curioso personaje. En los casi cinco años que llevaba en el cargo, Draco Malfoy se había convertido, a base de "generosas donaciones", en uno de los hombre mas influyentes de la comunidad mágica, igual que un día lo fue su padre. También se había convertido en un importante mortífago, igual que su padre. Y siempre en la sombra. Era sorprendente que alguien que odiaba tanto a su padre siguiese sus mismos pasos.

Alexander se encogió de hombros. Intuía que Draco era mejor persona que su difunto padre, y también que ocultaba mucho más que éste, pero eso a él no le incumbía ni le importaba lo más mínimo.

Siempre que le fuese de utilidad, Malfoy tendría un hueco en el Ministerio. El ministro Parrel suspiró, desperezándose en su asiento. Que difícil era dirigir un gobierno, se dijo sonriéndose.

Antes de que Alexander pudiese seguir recreándose en su poder, una figura se presentó ante él, agachando ligeramente la cabeza en señal de saludo.

- Alerta 3 en North Lampshire, al suroeste de Gales.

- ¿Otra vez? – protestó el ministro, incorporándose en su amplio y cómodo sillón – Se supone que estamos de su parte y no hacen nada más que molestar y crear conflictos. A veces pienso que se olvidan de que Voldemort es el malo de la película.

Su subordinado se encogió de hombros, preguntándose internamente que demonios sería una "película". Vestía una túnica de color negro con una amplia capucha que esos momentos caía sobre su espalda junto a una descuidada melena castaña, revelando un rostro sesgado por la dureza y la severidad. De su cuello colgaba un extraño amuleto: tres soles y cuatro lunas diminutos dispuestos en los extremos de un heptágono que, unidas por unas líneas plateadas, formaban una estrella de siete puntas.

- Protocolo 7. Pide refuerzos si hace falta – se limitó a ordenar el ministro Parrell con un suspiro.

El otro hombre asintió y se desapareció, tan silenciosamente como había llegado.

Alexander, por su parte, se dirigió hacia el baño, lavándose la cara y deteniéndose a examinar su rostro con cuidado. A pesar de contar con una edad apreciable, su rostro no presentaba ni una sola arruga, en su cabello negro y rizado que le caía hasta los hombros no había ni una sola cana, y el brillo de juventud en sus ojos le hacía pasar perfectamente por alguien que a duras penas rebasaba la treintena.

Sonriendo de nuevo para sí, Alexander se dijo que el secreto de su aspecto juvenil era tener la conciencia tranquila.

- O no tener conciencia – murmuró su reflejo en el espejo con vocecilla maliciosa.

El ministro se lo pensó. Tan sólo hacía lo que tenía que hacer. Si los demás no veían que la verdadera amenaza era la de Voldemort y sus seguidores, era problema de ello, no suyo. Él no era su rival.

Claro, que quizá tampoco era exactamente su aliado.

Palmeándose las mejillas y sonriendo por última vez al espejo del baño, Alexander Parrell salió a enfrentarse a su cargo, armado con la más encantadora de las sonrisas y de una mirada maliciosa tan fría como una muralla de hielo.

* * *

- ¿Qué mosca le ha picado a Potter?

Hermione miraba estupefacta el lugar en el que se había encontrado Harry hacía apenas unos segundos.

- Supongo… que no le gusta reconocer en ti partes de la antigua Hermione, porque así le cuesta más odiarte por lo que eres.

- … - la mujer le miró boquiabierta.

- Es mi opinión – se defendió Severus, removiéndose incómodo en su asiento.

- Vaya… Pues buena respuesta. ¿Y desde cuando eres un experto en psicología? En la de Harry, concretamente.

El hombre pareció meditar la respuesta.

- Desde que Potter y yo empezamos a sentir cosas parecidas al tenerte delante.

- ¿A ti también te cuesta odiarme?

- No. Ya no - la sonrisa de Hermione se le congeló en los labios - Dejé de intentar odiarte hace mucho tiempo.

La mujer permaneció en silencio, sintiendo como la muralla que había tratado de construir alrededor de su corazón se empezaba a agrietar.

- Es más fácil aceptar que has cambiado y seguir amándote. Estoy seguro de que en alguna parte de ti conservas a la antigua Hermione y que esa es la razón por la que te sigo queriendo, a pesar de todo – Severus la miró intensamente a los ojos, notando en ellos un brillo nuevo y esperanzador – Aunque no te lo creas, te quiero; a lo que eras y a aquello en lo que te has convertido – el hombre guardó silencio durante unos momentos, antes de añadir – El amor es algo muy raro.

Cuando él concluyó, sin desviar la mirada de su rostro, Hermione sintió como aquella muralla se resquebrajaba a toda velocidad, dejando a sus pies unas tristes ruinas.

- El amor es algo muy raro… - repitió la chica, acercándose a Severus, tomándole de la mano para obligarse a levantarse del sillón y aproximándose a él, disminuyendo la distancia que separaba sus labios de los del hombre, lentamente – Muy raro…

**CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**

_Bueno, ya estoy yo aquí de vuelta, yuju! Ante todo, perdón por dejaros tirados, pero justo unos días antes de irme, cuando pretendía colgar este capítulo, se me descuajeringó la línea de Internet, y ya no tuve ocasión hasta ahorita - A partir de ahora, prometo ser formal y actualizar prontito, lo juro solemnemente -_

_Respecto a la historia… Llegamos al ecuador! Justo ahora aparece un nuevo personaje, el nuevo Ministro de Magia, que no se a vosotros, pero a mi me parece un creído ¿Qué será el Protocolo 7¿Qué se traen entre manos? Ah… habrá que esperar al siguiente chap para saberlo. Al igual que para saber que pasa con Hermione y Severus después de esta bonita escena (ya era hora de que se decidieran, les ha costado xDD)_

_Bueno, no se si os habréis enterado, pero ha sacado una nueva norma para que no se contesten los reviews. A mi esto me ha llegado de oídas, y tengo que confirmar la información (jeje, parezco periodista de la prensa del corazón xDD), pero como no quisiera que me borrasen la cuenta, tendré que hacerles caso. De toda formas, que conste que me parece una norma completamente ESTUPIDA. Al menos en HarryArgentino hay una sección donde puedes dar respuesta a cada review individualmente, esa si es una buena solución._

_De todas formas, os agradezco enormemente todos vuestros reviews a: **Miss-Adreina-Snape, La-rosa-d-plata, Malu Snape Rickman, MarisolBlack, SeerlenaEd, amsp14** (mi niña Ana María ), **willow black** (me dejaste dos veces el mismo review, jejeje, me hizo ilu **), TercySSCloe y Neko chan** (bienvenida a la historia, espero que te siga gustando!)._

_En fin, que me pase la dichosa norma por el arco del triunfo, como decía mi profesor de filosofía xDD_

_En compensación, les dejo un avance del próximo capitulo (**FUEGO Y HIELO**): _

_- Descubriremos la misteriosa y dichosa razón por la que Hermione se unió a los mortifagos._

_- Sabremos que pasará con Snape después de su romántico encuentro (que bonito me quedo eso xDD)_

_- Comenzará la misión, jejeje._

_Muchos besitos a todos, muchísimas gracias por leer, y ya saben, déjenme muchos reviews, porfa, que son mi mejor gasolina para darme prisa en actualizar (no lo puedo evitar, soy de naturaleza vaga, jejejeje xDDD)_

_Byeeeeeeeeeeeee!_

_**Ela :)  
**__**Miembro Orden Siriusana  
**__**Story -Weaver**_


	8. Fuego y hielo

_**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a la todo poderosa JK Rowling y a sus apóstoles de la Warner. (¿Puedo quedarme con Sirius?) (¡Ni siquiera mencionas a Sirius en esta historia!) ( ¡Qué importa! … ¿Puedo quedarmelo?) ("…")_

_Este chap va especialmente dedicado a Patty, por ser una caradura y no dejarme ni un solo review en toda mi carrera de escritora de fics (es el ultimo que te dedico si no dejas uno alabando mis enormes virtudes :P) y a TercySSCloe, porque tiene un no-sé-qué para averiguar los argumentos y futuros acontecimientos de esta historia que me da miedo (¿Me leerá la mente…? Seguramente es que soy muy previsible… xDDDD)

* * *

_

**PERDÓNAME**

**8. FUEGO Y HIELO**

Hermione observaba la escena horrorizada, oculta tras unos altos matorrales, viendo la destrucción del valle cercano.

Era consciente de que debía ayudar, intentar parar como fuese a aquellos extraños de las capuchas negras, pero sus músculos estaban paralizados por el miedo y la impotencia.

¿Cómo podían los mortífagos atacar una población como aquella? Casi oculta entre los verdes páramos y los acantilados de la costa norte de Irlanda, ella jamás habría dado con ese pueblo si no hubiese sido por casualidad.

Aquella era como la utopía del mundo mágico. Magos y muggles vivían mezclados, valorando y apreciando todos ellos los secretos de la magia. Centauros convivían en perfecta armonía con los humanos y la gente del agua vivía y nadaba en el lago cercano, vigilando siempre a los chiquillos que jugaban en la orilla.

Hermione se había hospedado en una posada atendida por una mujer muy mayor y tan amable que había conseguido que se sintiese como en casa. Fue ella, precisamente, quien le recomendó que visitase la mina de karthisa, un mineral que se conocía y extraía en muy pocos lugares del mundo, entre ellos, allí mismo, en Idhulia.

La karthisa era un potente intensificador mágico que aumentaba los poderes de un mago o de un objeto mágico hasta límites insospechados. Utilizada sobre todo para la magia curativa, la karthisa era la principal razón por la que la población permanecía oculta de las ambiciones del mundo exterior. Hasta ahora.

Siguiendo el consejo de la mujer, Hermione madrugó y se dispuso a dar un largo paseo por los bonitos alrededores. Sin embargo, cuando llegó a la mina, situada a unos pocos kilómetros del pueblo, la encontró desierta. Le habían dicho que los elfos eran quienes trabajaban el mineral y que ellos no tendrían ningún problema en mostrarle el lugar; pero allí no había signo de vida alguno.

Las peores sospechas de Hermione se confirmaron cuando, al regresar, el pueblo había sido arrasado y no quedaban más que cuerpos desperdigados por las calles y signos ocasionales de lucha en algunas casas u en la linde del bosque hogar de los centauros.

Todos habían sido masacrados.

Venciendo su pánico y con el rostro sembrado de lágrimas, se fue aproximando sigilosamente, en busca de algún superviviente. Pero, por desgracia, a la entrada del pueblo, dos figura observaban el caos con asombrosa tranquilidad. Hermione se ocultó de nuevo, lo suficiente cerca como para escuchar sin ser descubierta.

- ¿Estas seguro de que no queda nadie con vida? – preguntó un hombre bastante joven y de cabello rizado a su acompañante.

- No, señor – afirmó el otro, visiblemente inquieto – No debería estar aquí. Alguien podría descubrirle.

- ¿Dónde estamos? . ¿En mitad de ninguna parte? Lo dudo.

- Pero podría ser peligroso que… - repuso su compañero, bajándose la capucha para revelar un rostro severo y una mirada fría que hizo estremecerse a Hermione a pesar de la distancia que los separaba.

- Un yacimiento de karthisa bien merece mi presencia – cortó el primero.

- Sí, señor.

- ¿Tus hombres ya están fuera?

- Sí, señor.

- Entonces, si me lo permites… - el hombre rebuscó entre sus ropas hasta encontrar lo que buscaba, un medallón que parecía representar una estrella de siete puntas.

Alzando el medallón por encima de su cabeza, un rayo de sol e reflejó en él. Sin embargo, Hermione tardó en darse cuenta de que el rayo de luz **salía **del medallón. La luminosidad se expandió por el bosque, cegando a la chica, que tuvo que cerrar los ojos.

Cuando volvió a abrirlos, la destrucción había desaparecido. Ante ella se extendía un valle desierto, plagado de riachuelos y verdes praderas, como si Idhulia jamás hubiese existido.

Volviendo su atención a los dos hombres, vio como el que sostenía el medallón volvía a guardar su amuleto entre los pliegues de su túnica y miraba al frente con un suspiro.

- Es una lastima – dijo – Pero ya les advertí que no ganarían nada con oponerse a mí. Debieron dejar el control de la mina en manos del Ministerio.

Hermione pensó que había oído mal. ¿El Ministerio¿Aquellos no eran mortífagos?

- Bueno, Harrison – exclamó con buen ánimo - ¿Me llevas a ver esa espléndida mina?

- Sí, señor ministro.

Y cuando se giró, Hermione reconoció en él al nuevo ministro de magia. Alexander. Él había sido el causante de todo. Los habitantes de Idhulia se habían opuesto a él, a que utilizase la karthisa en su propio beneficio y el, simplemente, les había aniquilado.

En cuanto que el ministro y su subordinado se alejaron lo suficiente, la chica salió de su escondite, corriendo hacia el lugar donde una vez se había encontrado el pueblo. Allí no había nada; la existencia de todos ellos había sido borrada. Y lo peor es que jamás se sabría la verdad. La destrucción de Idhulia permanecerían en la sombra y, si algún día se llegase a descubrir, se supondría que habían sido Voldemort y sus seguidores.

La mujer enfurecía por momentos, pensando en la multitud de veces que Parrell llevaría a cabo aquello, cuantas personas, cuantos pueblos serían devastados por no claudicar con las órdenes del Ministerio, mientras el resto de la población les daba su apoyo como ultimo reducto de resistencia frente a la locura de los mortífagos.

La ira, la venganza, inundaron el interior de Hermione hasta que el brillo del peligro llenó sus ojos.

Acabarían con el Ministerio, costara lo que costase. No permitirían que aquello volviese a pasar. Nunca más.

* * *

Hermione abrió los ojos con sobresalto, notando como las gotas de sudor resbalaban por su frente. Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía aquella pesadilla. Creía haber podido sepultar de lo ocurrido en Idhulia hacía más de tres años en lo más profundo de sus recuerdos, pero obviamente estaba equivocada. 

Aunque la tensión disminuyo un tanto al contemplar el techo de la habitación y ser consciente de la almohada en la que reposaba su cabeza y la sábana que cubría su cuerpo, se removió intranquila al percatarse de que aquella no era su casa.

Al reparar en el cuerpo que descansaba a su lado, dio un salto considerable, saliendo de la cama a la vez que los momentos vividos la noche anterior llegaban a ráfagas hasta su cerebro. Sin embargo, Severus permaneció silenciosamente tumbado en la cama, sin oír el ruido, sumido en un profundo y tranquilo sueño como hacía mucho que no tenía.

Hermione le observó mientras la sabana subía y bajaba suavemente con el ritmo acompasado de su respiración, sintiendo como su corazón latía desbocado, sintiendo por primera vez en mucho tiempo arder el fuego en su interior.

Lo que más temía había ocurrido. Creyó en su frialdad, en su poder para mantenerle impasible ante todo y todos, pero desde el principio supo que se engañaba.

Desde el principio supo que Severus era el único capaz de destruir la muralla entorno a su corazón, de hacerle recordar que en el mundo aún quedaba algo que merecía la pena.

La mujer se sentó en la cama, sin atreverse a rozarle, tan sólo mirando como él descansaba. Por un instante, la tentación de quedarse allí, acurrucada entre sus brazos, fue casi insoportable.

Pero la tentación desapareció en el momento en que recordó su pesadilla, el horror vivido en Idhulia, la promesa que había hecho.

Había jurado vengar a los que habían muerto, había jurado derrocar de una vez por todas a aquellos que abusaban de su autoridad. Y lo único que había conseguido era… nada.

Se unió a los mortífagos porque sabía que ellos serían el mejor apoyo para sus objetivos, se separó de los que amaba para protegerles de aquello en lo que se iba a ver envuelta, de aquello en lo que se iba a convertir.

Quizá había olvidado cual era su objetivo último, quizá a fuerza de ocultar su humanidad la había olvidado. Pero Severus se la había devuelto, aunque probablemente no viviría lo suficiente para agradecérselo.

Pensativa, observó el Ojo de la Serpiente, el anillo que Voldemort le había regalado. Ahora tenía las fuerzas. Después de tres largos años de espera, por fin tenía el poder y el temple para seguir sus propios intereses, para cumplir su promesa y enfrentarse a su señor si era necesario.

A su lado, Severus seguía dormido, sin saber que gracias a él, ahora la mujer creía que todo lo que se había propuesto era posible.

Pero antes debía poner a salvo a Draco. Protegerle, como había hecho con todos aquellos a los que quería. Y para ello, debía alejarse de nuevo.

Rápidamente, Hermione tomó su ropa, vistiéndose en la oscuridad. Cuando salía de la habitación, se detuvo un último instante para contemplar al hombre dormido con tristeza y nostalgia, a la vez que exhalaba un largo suspiro.

- Tú eres… mi pequeño error.

Dicho esto, atravesó el umbral de la puerta con paso firme.

Sin volver la vista atrás.

* * *

Snape daba vueltas por el salón como una bestia enjaulada. Se estaba volviendo loco. 

Desde que aquella mañana, hacía más de una semana, despertase sólo en su cama tras una noche que había sido como un sueño, no había vuelto a saber de Hermione.

Incluso Potter se había presentado en su casa en un par de ocasiones, preguntando si se sabía algo y si el plan seguía en pie, preguntas a las que Severus no sabía responder.

El muchacho parecía nervioso, pero eso no era nada comparado con él; tras casi diez días de angustiosa espera, tres cafés demasiado cargados y la sensación de haber vuelto a perder a Hermione recorriendo su mente de manera incesante, estaba al borde de un colapso.

¿Le dejado atrás, de nuevo, sin una sola palabra?

Justo cuando se dirigía a la búsqueda del cuarto café de la mañana, una lechuza negra como la noche entró por la ventana abierta, arrojó a sus pies una flor y salió de nuevo disparada hacia el sofocante cielo de Londres.

Severus se agachó para recogerla y durante unos minutos miró sin comprender. Una rosa blanca, la favorita de Hermione. ¿Y? Tardó un rato en acordarse de que aquella era la antigua forma de comunicarse que durante largo tiempo mantuvieron en Hogwarts. No pudo evitar sonreír al recordar la cara de circunstancias y mal disimulada curiosidad de sus compañeros cuando recibió una de aquella en la sala de profesores.

Deposintándola sobre la mesa, cogió su varita y apuntó hacia la rosa:

- _¡Korosare!_

El sencillo hechizo reveló una breve nota escrita en pergamino amarillento cuyo breve mensaje devolvió a Severus la sensación de desasosiego.

"_Reuníos en tu casa hoy al anochecer. Llegó el momento.  
__H."_

**CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**

_Hola!_

_Ya volví, con mi gratificante velocdad de siempre… Hay que ver como me cunden los fics cuando estoy en época de exámenes… Lo de estudiar ya es otro tema que mejor dejamos a parte… xDDD_

_Jejejeje, bueno, me temo que os habréis quedado todas un poco choff, jajaja, porque si que pasa algo entre Sev y Herms (algo gordo, ejem ejem), pero… se quedan como al principio. OOOHHHHH! En fin, ya sabéis que soy muy mala persona y no voy a dejarles juntitos y comiendo perdices así como así… Habrá que esperar…Espero que ninguno muera, muajajajajaj :P_

_Bueno, de lo demás… Ya sabemos porque Hermione se metió a mortífaga, y ya sabemos que no es realmente "mala", pero que ella cree que entre Voldemort y el ministro tampoco hay tanta diferencia entre uno y otro. El monologo es un poco confuso (yo me he basado en que, cuando yo misma estoy pensando, todo es algo confuso xDDD), pero al final resuelve volver a abandonar a Snape… Pobrecillo… No gana para disgustos… _

_Ah, y por lo que pude leer, lo del Protocolo 7 os dejó un poco en ascuas, pero tranquilas, que ya nos iremos enterando, aunque después de este capitulo, podéis haceros una idea de que no es nada bueno si está relacionado con esos hombres extraños de los amuletos xDD_

_Millones y millones y millones de gracias a todos los que dejaron su review en el capitulo anterior: Miss**-Andreina-Snape, Ana María** (ya ves que en Hermione no cala ninguna declaración, es como de piedra… que rabia, pobre Sev :P), **La-rosa-d-plata, Malu Snape Rickman, Snivellus, MarisolBlack y TercySSCloe**._

_Ah, y os aclaro a todos: SI! Me lei el sexto! DIOX! MORÍ! En fin, no voy a poner nada aquí, por si hay alguien que no se lo haya leído, pero…Bueno, me dieron ganas de matar a Rowling… y ÉL… pero que desgraciado! Como pudo! De todas formas, se ha convertido en mi favorito! A pesar de todo es el mejor (el libro, se entiende :P)!_

_Intentaré acabar este fic antes de cortarme las venas, porque el final me dejo deshecha…Espero que a los demás os sirva de consuelo xDDD_

_Muchos muchos besos a todos y muchas gracias por leer. Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, llamado **Salvaje de corazón**, donde… Bueno, mejor lo leeis xDDD_

_Bye!_

_**Ela :)  
**__**Miembro Orden Siriusana**_


	9. Salvaje de corazón

_**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de esta historia son de JK Rowling, exceptuando a Alexander Parrell, que es como mi hijo literario. Uno de esos hijos gamberros que no te dan nada mas que disgustos y a los que te gustaría tirar por la ventana cada dos por tres, pero hijo al fin y al cabo. No todas tenemos el mágico talento de Joanne para crear a seres excepcionales como Sirius, jeje._

_Este capitulo va dedicado a Patty (si, lo adivinaron, me dejo un review; no hay mejor método que la coacción xDD), a Miss-Adreina-Snape, porque es la lectora más veloz que conozco (siempre me deja el primer review :) ) y a Malu Snape Rickman, porque me partí de risa con su review xDDDDDDD_

_Y por supuesto, a todos los que leéis la historia, porque me habeis hecho alcanzar las **1400 **lecturas de la historia! Unas 175 personas de media leen cada capitulo! Oh-Dios-mío-de-mi-vida, GRACIASSSSSSSSS!

* * *

_

**PÉRDONAME**

**9. SALVAJE DE CORAZÓN.**

- ¿Esta noche, dices¿Por qué tantas prisas?

- Mis descubrimientos son peores de lo que me temía, mi señor – respondió Hermione con voz hueca – Quisiera… acabar con esto cuanto antes, y dedicarme por completo a mis trabajos.

- Lo comprendo – dijo Voldemort, levantándose de su sillón con movimientos elegantes – Pues así será.

- Espero que no suponga ningún problema. Tan sólo pensé que los demás sería una buena…

- Advertencia. Si, yo también lo pienso – admitió el hombre – Hay un tema más que me gustaría tratar.

- ¿Cuál, mi señor?

El Señor Tenebroso avanzó hacia ella, tomando su mano izquierda entre las suyas. Aunque Hermione mantuvo su mirada serena y su apostura impasible, la chica luchaba contra el impulso de salir corriendo y alejarse de aquel hombre que tanta repulsión despertaba en su interior.

Voldemort observó su dedo corazón, donde se encontraba el Ojo de la Serpiente; al notar que la piedra del anillo había adoptado otra tonalidad, sonrió ligeramente.

- El shikatsh ha cambiado de color. Ahora es completamente negro – informó a Hermione, que le miraba perpleja.

- ¿Y eso qué significa?

- Puede tener muchos significados, dependiendo del color. Si no recuerdo mal, el negro representa sentimientos oscuros: ira, miedo, deseo, venganza…

- ¿Cambia según el humor? – inquirió Hermione, acordándose de las baratijas que ella tenía de pequeña, que hacían eso mismo.

- No exactamente. El humor varía muy rápido, se puede pasar de la alegría a la tristeza en un instante – corrigió el Señor Tenebroso – Pero el alma siempre contendrá los mismos sentimientos y esos son más difíciles de cambiar.

- ¿El alma?

- El shikatsh es como una… prolongación del alma de su propietario. Es por eso que amplifica el poder de un mago, por eso adopta sus sentimientos y les adjudica un color. Incluso tiene la capacidad de conocer los deseos del que lo lleva mejor que él mimo. Sabe lo que quiere, lo que odia y hasta las personas a las que desea tener cerca o lejos de él…

Hermione escuchaba, admirada del enorme poder del Ojo de la Serpiente. "_Por eso quemó a Harry_" pensó la chica, "_Sabía que lo quería tener lo más lejos posible_".

Sumida en su reflexión, no se dio cuenta de que Voldemort y seguía analizando el shikatsh, hasta que notó que el hombre acercaba sus dedos a la piedra del anillo. Demasiado tarde para reaccionar o zafarse, Hermione espero a que reaccionase contra él, igual que había ocurrido con Harry y se viese metida en un buen problema.

Sin embargo, la reacción no se produjo. El hombre tocó el anillo con cuidado y no paso nada más. El Señor Tenebroso alzó la vista y sonrió complacido.

- Me alegra saber que, en el fondo, no quieres tenerme demasiado lejos.

- Yo… Esto… - intentó contestar ella, que se había quedado sin palabras.

- Estás sorprendida – dijo Voldemort con voz neutra, sin obtener respuesta – Ya te dije que el shikatsh sabe más de ti que tú misma, Hermione.

- Entiendo – barbotó la chica, que no entendía nada.

- ¿Lo has utilizado para hacer magia?

- No, yo… - Hermione se recompuso y cerró su mente aún con más fuerza, temerosa de que Voldemort pudiese ver todo lo que en esos momentos le pasaba por la cabeza – No, señor. No me dijo como se hacía.

- No hace falta. Sólo tienes que concentrarte y el anillo obedecerá todos tus deseos.

- Todos mis… - la mujer no dejaba de preguntarse cómo su señor le había otorgado precisamente a ella aquel arma tan peligrosa; inquieta al pensar en todo o que él parecía saber y ella no, optó por una respuesta neutral – Lo intentaré, señor.

- Avisaré a todos. Te esperaremos.

- Gracias, señor.

- Puedes retirarte.

Hermione se giró con una pequeña reverencia, emprendiendo el amino hacia la salida, pero Voldemort la llamó cuando estaba punto de alcanzar la puerta. Expectante, se volvió para ver lo que el hombre quería.

- ¿Sí, señor?

- Ten mucho cuidado con lo que deseas, Hermione.

La mujer se marchó de la sala a la vez que un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo. A sus espaldas, Voldemort la miró a la vez que una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

* * *

Severus estaba sentado en el amplio sofá, intentando aparentar tranquilidad, cuando Harry se apareció frente a él con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Aún no ha llegado?

- Podrías llamar a la puerta – farfulló Snape, mirando al chico de soslayo mientras dejaba que dedujese por sí mismo lo que era obvio.

- ¿Para qué?

- Por una cosa llamada educación, Potter.

Sin humor para discutir, Harry le ignoró deliberadamente, sentándose en el brazo de un pesado sillón.

- Espero que no tarde.

- Hará lo que le de la gana y lo sabes - Harry refunfuñó unas cuantas palabras incomprensibles - ¿La has traído?

- Sí – dijo, mostrando su vieja capa de invisibilidad – No sé que pretende.

- Si te consuela, yo tampoco.

- Como esto falle, la mataré. Y ni tú ni nadie podrá impedir que lo haga.

Severus asintió con vaguedad, consciente de que Potter jamás llevaría a cabo aquellas vanas amenazas.

- Si algo le pasa a Draco, juro que lo haré – murmuró el muchacho para sí, aunque Snape alcanzó a oírle.

Cuando el hombre alzó la cabeza y observó al muchacho, pudo ver en los ojos algo distinto de lo habitual, mucho más peligroso.

Estremeciéndose, rogó que Hermione llegase pronto y que nada fallase, o se ganaría un nuevo enemigo. Porque, a pesar de todo, Severus no iba a permitir que nadie le hiciese daño a ella. Potter no era una excepción.

* * *

- ¿Hablas en serio, Harrison?

- Totalmente, señor ministro.

Alexander Parrel se levantó de su sillón y se giró para mirar por la ventana con un aspecto intranquilo bastante insólito en él.

- ¿Y no saben nada?

- No, señor.

- Creo que eso es lo que más me sorprende. No sabía que ese viejo confiase en nadie.

- Pues parece que en ella sí. La hemos seguido durante semanas y no hemos detectado a nadie más. Tiene libertad para hacer todo lo que quiera.

- Increíble.

- ¿Les avisamos, señor?

- No – ordenó Alexander, tajante – Si tanto confía en ella, debe ser lista. Hallaría la manera de convencerle de que eso es falso y nosotros sólo conseguiríamos ganarnos a una poderosa enemiga.

- Entonces¿qué hacemos?

- Iremos allí y esperaremos a ver que pasa.

- ¿Iremos? – masculló el hombre con perplejidad – Señor, usted no puede ir, sería peligroso y…

- Tranquilízate, Harrison. Sabes que no me puede pasar nada.

- Pero…

- Agradezco tu preocupación, Daniel – dijo, posando su mano en el hombro del individuo – Pero merece la pena que corra el riesgo. No puedo echar a perder mi mejor acuerdo comercial por una tontería.

* * *

- Sabe que haremos lo que usted nos ordene – afirmó el joven muchacho con seguridad.

- Muchas gracias, Robert – dijo Hermione con una sonrisa cordial.

- Avisaré a todos. Si son instrucciones suyas, los chicos no tendrán ningún problema: todos confiamos en usted.

- Me halagas.

- Pero… ¿Qué hacemos si… si él nos llama? Si no acudimos, nos castigará…

- Da igual. Yo asumo toda la responsabilidad – le tranquilizó la mujer – Cuando llegue el momento, decidle que fueron mis ordenes expresas. Pero no se os ocurra aparecer por aquí en toda la noche. Necesito que estéis a salvo, al menos hasta mañana.

- Lo haremos. Voy a informar a los demás.

- Gracias, Robert.

Hermione le sonrió antes de que el muchacho, apenas unos meses más joven que ella, desapareciese. Era fabuloso que con el tiempo, los mortífagos más jóvenes y de menos categoría hubiesen llegado a confiar en sus órdenes tanto como en las de su señor. Aunque esta fuese, junto con la prioridad en el trato con Voldemort, la principal razón por la que la mayoría de los seguidores más antiguos la odiasen.

De todas formas, le daba igual. Ella no estaba allí para hacer amigos y el favor de los chicos le facilitaba mucho las cosas.

Con un suspiro, comprendió que había llegado el momento y, concentrándose, ella también se desapareció.

* * *

Cuando Hermione apareció en la casa de Snape, se limitó a lanzar una mirada a los dos hombres. Sacando su varita, murmuró "_Portus_" apuntando a una figura de la repisa y se giró hacia ellos.

- Vamos.

- ¿Cómo que "vamos"¿Qué pasa con la vigilancia? – preguntó Harry con nerviosismo.

- Ya me he ocupado de eso. No hay peligro. Vamos.

Sin embargo, Severus se le quedó mirando fijamente sin decir ni una palabra y Harry no se atrevió a ser el primero en avanzar.

- ¿Qué pasa¿Os habéis echado atrás?

- ¡No¡Claro que no! Es sólo que…

- Los mortífagos más importantes estarán reunidos en una sola habitación, podréis controlarlos. El resto están cumpliendo misiones, bastante lejos, por cierto, y no aparecerán allí hasta mañana. Estoy segura de ello porque fui yo quien se o ordenó – añadió antes de que Harry tuviese tiempo de replicar – Contáis con el factor sorpresa y con mi apoyo. ¿Qué problema hay?

- Estoy seguro de que me matarán – se adelantó Severus con gesto sombrío – Y si voy a morir, no pienso hacerlo sin hablar antes contigo.

Harry observó incomodo la situación pero Snape so se inmutó.

Hermione se limitó a mirarle a los ojos, sin notar que la piedra de su anillo comenzaba a aclararse…

**CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**

_Hola!_

_Ya estoy de vuelta! Un millón de perdones por el retraso en la actualización, los exámenes no me dejan respirar y para el único día que tengo libre… me voy de juerga! Soy una irresponsable, pero en fin, al fin lo logre, y conseguí pasar el dichoso capitulo al ordenador y subirlo (afortunadamente, la historia ya esta escrita desde finales de Agosto, solo me queda pasarla a limpio). Espero que a partir de ahora todo vaya más rápido :)_

_Bueno, que me dicen del capitulo? Para empezar la conversación entre Hermione y Voldemort, que tiene mucha tela xDD Por cierto, la constante repetición de las palabras "deseo" y "desear", no es casual, jejeje. Al que quiera ver algo más ahí… ánimo xDD_

_Por otra parte, empiezan todos los preparativos para la misión "Salvar al soldado Malfoy", en la que, por lo visto, el ministro tiene algo que decir, jejeje. El único que no parece del todo decidido es Severus. Que pasará? Se echará Hermione a sus brazos, haciendo a Harry vomitar de asco? Le dará calabazas y Snape le responderá que a Draco le vaya a salvar su padre? Qué pasará, qué pasará… (yo ya lo sé, muajajajaja xDDDD)._

_En otro orden de cosas, algunos habéis notado algo confusa la historia de Hermione, aunque con el tiempo y los siguientes (y últimos) capítulos, quizá lo comprendáis algo mejor. De todas formas, me reservaré un espacio en el prólogo de la historia para explicar lo que no haya quedado muy claro. Se admiten peticiones, jejejeje xDD_

_Moltissimas gracias a todos los que me habéis dejado review: **Miss-Adreina-Snape**, **Patty** (nuestra querida Patty xD), **MarisolBlack, Seerlena-Ed** (Hermy psicópata… me gusta xD), **amsp14** (mucha suerte con ese examen!) y **Malu Snape Rickman**._

_Y resumiendo en general, muchas gracias a todos por leer y por hacer que me sienta contenta con solo ver las visitas al fic. Esto ya se esta acabando (capitulos del 10 al 13 más prologo, osea que puede pasar cualquier cosa, jeje), así que espero que les vaya gustando y que no les decepcione el desenlace._

_Próximo capitulo: **El paseo de los amantes**, con una bonita conversación Hermione-Severus y el comienzo de la aventura… quizá la aventura final para todos._

_Muchísimos besos a todos, nos vemos en el próximo chap! Bye!_

_**Ela :)  
Miembro Orden Siriusana**_


	10. El paseo de los amantes

_**Disclaimer: **Ultimamente me ha dado por comer muchisimo chocolate. ¡Es la peor de las drogas! Estoy todo el dia igual, parezco Lupin en el prisionero de Azkaban, que todo lo solucionaba con un trozo de chocolate. ¡Pues yo lo mismo! Que me duele la cabeza? Chocolate! Que estoy cansada? Chocolate! Que estoy deprimida? Chocolate! Que me duele la uña del dedo meñique del pie izquierdo? Chocolate¿Que a que viene todo esto? Pues a que esta muy claro que todo el mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling y a la super-Warner, y como me deprimo porque jamas podre tener a Sirius, pues... Chocolate! xDDD Sí, lo sé, se me va la olla xDDD_

_Este chap va dedicado especialmente a **Patty**, porque si no se lo dedico se cabrea y me amenaza de muerte (Socorrooooo! xD), a **Malu Snape Rickman** porque me cai de la silla de risa leyendo su review, a **Miss Andreina Snape** por ser mas rapida que nadie y dejarme el review 10 minutos depues de colgar el chap, a **TercySScloe** por no abandonarme a pesar de la vuelta de las acaciones y a **Ana Maria** porque seguro que sacó un diez en ese examen. Jejeje, FanFiction, no he contestado review asi que no me podeis matar, jajajaja! xDDD

* * *

_

**PÉRDONAME**

**10. EL PASEO DE LOS AMANTES.**

- No hay nada de que hablar – informó Hermione tajantemente, rasgando el silencio que imbuía la sala.

- Te largaste sin decir ni una palabra.

- No había nada que decir – repitió la mujer.

- ¿Quién te crees que eres para jugar así con mi vida? – inquirió Severus con fuego en la mirada.

En un admirable despliegue de discreción, Harry se retiró del salón, metiéndose en la cocina y cerrando la puerta para proporcionar intimidad a la pareja.

- No juego contigo.

- ¿Entonces, qué demonios significó lo de la otra noche?

- Aún me quieres – objetó Hermione.

- Muy observadora, si no fuese porque yo mismo te lo he repetido un millon de veces – exclamó el hombre, acercándose a ella con grandes zancadas y tomándola por los hombros – Siempre te he querido, incluso ahora. Para mí, lo del otro día fue…

- Una recompensa.

- ¿Qué?

Snape miraba a la chica perplejo, pero esta se deshizo de sus manos con firmeza y se mantuvo alejada de él, no muy segura de lo que podía pasar si volvía a tocarla.

- Aunque no te lo parezca, sigo siendo una persona. Tengo sentimientos.

- Yo nunca he dicho que…

- Tú eres el primero que cataloga a los mortífagos como seres insensibles, que no sufren ni se alegran, que no son humanos. Lo que no deja de ser irónico, sobre todo viniendo de ti – dijo la chica mirando el brazo donde estaba la marca de Severus – Pero todos luchamos por lo que creemos correcto, estemos o no equivocados. Y te aseguro que porque me uniese a ellos no he dejado de sentir.

- Pero…

- No más engaños, Severus. Estoy harta de fingir, sobre todo delante de ti. – afirmó Hermione, conteniendo sus lágrimas – La forma en que te dejé me parece abominable incluso ahora. Lo de la otra noche… te lo debía.

- Hermione… - susurró él, acercándose de nuevo, esperanzado al ver que la antigua Hermione no le había abandonado del todo.

- Alto – pidió la mujer alzando una mano - Eso es lo único que puedo ofrecerte. Estoy aquí para salvar a Draco. Después, desapareceré, no me volverás a ver. Acostúmbrate.

- ¿Merece la pena? – preguntó el hombre, apretando los puños y clavándose las uñas en la palma de la mano – Dejarlo todo y a todos. ¿Por ellos?

- Sé lo que hago y porqué lo hago. Mis ideas están muy claras. Ni tú ni nadie va a convencerme de lo contrario. No necesito a nadie.

- Hermione. De verdad. Te quiero.

- Lamento mucho tener que decirte que hace tiempo que tu cariño dejó de servirme – Hermione miraba fijamente a Severus, sintiendo como cada palabra que pronunciaba la destrozaba por dentro.

La profunda mirada del hombre la habría hecho ceder, de no ser por su absoluta convicción de que era lo mejor para ambos.

- La Hermione que conocías murió hace tres años. Yo no te quiero. Olvídate de mí.

Dominado por la furia, Severus se acercó a la mujer, pero su mirada serena fue el mayor obstáculo de todos. Se detuvo, mirando paralizado a la mujer que destruía todas sus esperanzas sin alterarse.

¿Que tenía sentimientos? Lo dudaba.

El hombre se dio la vuelta y abandonó el salón escaleras arriba como una exhalación.

Hermione se sentó derrotada en un sofá, y dedicó un minuto a preguntarse qué había hecho, si de verdad merecía la pena.

Pero no había tiempo para el desánimo. Tenían mucho trabajo que hacer y el tiempo se agotaba. Apenas quedaba una hora antes de la reunión de los mortífagos y todo aquello habría sido inútil si no conseguían ayudar a Draco.

Con decisión, la mujer se levantó para ir en busca de Snape y recordarle que tenían una misión pendiente, pero para su sorpresa, encontró a Harry observándola desde la puerta de la cocina con una mirada insondable.

Aunque discreto, el muchacho era curioso y no había podido evitar escuchar la conversación de ambos. Internamente, estaba de acuerdo con Hermione en que la decisión que había tomado era la mejo, pero no veía la necesidad de expresar su opinión.

- Dale unos minutos – pidió Harry – estoy seguro de que bajará.

Hermione miró como a través de él.

- ¿Tú también piensas que me he equivocado?

- Eso es un asunto vuestro – contestó el muchacho, incómodo.

- Me refiero a unirme a Voldemort. ¿Me equivoqué?

El impulso lógico de Harry fue afirmar rotundamente esa teoría, pero, con cuidado, reflexionó un instante.

- Dumbledore dice que te conoce lo suficiente como para creer que las razones por las que te uniste a los mortífagos son más profundas que las que vemos en la superficie – el joven hizo una pausa – Aunque hubiese preferido que no apoyases al asesino de mis padres, tengo mis motivos para pensar que Dumbledore tiene razón.

- ¿Qué motivos? – preguntó Hermione, asombrada por aquellas muestras de confianza e intuición.

- Si quieres sacar a Draco de allí, no puedes ser tan mala.

Atónita ante la lógica aplastante de Harry, la mujer miró fijamente a su antiguo amigo. Justo en esos momentos, Severus bajó las escaleras con tranquilidad, mucho más serenos, y se reunió con los dos muchachos.

- ¿Nos vamos?

* * *

Cuando llegaron a su destino, lo primero que hizo Harry fue alejarse unos pasos del fuego cruzado al que había estado sometido durante el breve pero intenso viaje. La tensión entre ambos podía cortarse con un cuchillo, y el chico no estaba muy seguro de que esa fuera lamenta más eficaz de internarse en la guarida enemiga. 

Sin embargo, Hermione y Snape resultaron ser mucho más profesionales de lo que aparentaban y se pusieron de inmediato manos a la obra.

- ¿Por qué estamos aquí? – preguntó Severus.

- Es lo máximo que podemos acercarnos a Voldemort sin que nos detecten. Tendremos que andar un poco hasta llegar a la casa.

Los hombres examinaron cuidadosamente el entorno que les rodeaba. La escasa luz del poniente apenas revelaba un estrecho camino ascendente, que acaba en la casa, situada en la cima de la colina. Para sorpresa de ambos, era un edificio moderno con un aspecto muy cuidado, situada cerca de un gran pueblo en el que ya comenzaban a encenderse luces, mostrándoles la amplia planta de una fábrica colindante con el bosquecillo que les rodeaba.

- ¿**Ésta** es vuestra nueva guarida? – inquirió Harry, incapaz de controlar su curiosidad a pesar de las circunstancias.

- ¿Sorprendido? – dijo Hermione, sonriendo complacida – Fue idea mía. Lo suficiente lejos para pasar desapercibidos y lo suficientemente cerca como para no llamar la atención.

- No esperaba que estuvieseis tan cerca de los muggles – admitió el hombre, sinceramente admirado con la estrategia enemiga.

- Por eso mismo. El escondite perfecto.

El trayecto era largo y la cuesta, pronunciada, lo cual, unido a la oscuridad creciente, requirieron de toda su habilidad para no caer al suelo. Pero a pesar de todo, las dudas de Harry y Snape aún eran muchas.

- Si nos has revelado donde os ocultáis¿cómo sabes que no vendremos a por vosotros?

- Después de que vosotros aparezcáis, Voldemort ordenará un nuevo traslado.

- Descubrirán que tú nos diste la información y te matarán – comentó Severus

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

- Si rescatáis a Draco, lo lógico es que él os o hubiese contado¿no?

- ¿Y si no podemos llegar hasta él?

- Yo os ayudaré.

- ¿Y se te ven ayudarnos?

- No me verán. Y si lo hacen, diré que me obligasteis. Que me lanzasteis la Imperius.

- No te creerán. El Señor Tenebroso no te creerá.

- Le convenceré.

- Nadie puedo convencerle.

- Yo sí – el tono enigmático y decidido de Hermione provocó en los otros una sensación de desasosiego a la vez que se preguntaban qué clase de relación tenía con Voldemort si tenía con él tales confianzas.

Al alcanzar la cima de la colina, llegó el momento de dar instrucciones.

- Os llevaré a la sala donde están reunidos los mortífagos. Estad ocultos y en silencio hasta que yo os lo indique. Entonces, tan sólo entrad, coged a Draco y salid tan rápido como os sea posible; no quiero luchas personales ni venganzas. No hay vigilancia en los pasillos y nadie puede aparecerse dentro de la casa, así que sólo tendréis que huir de los mortífagos que estén en la reunión. ¿Entendido?

Los dos hombres asintieron, abrumados por la aparente sencillez y efectividad del plan.

- Yo os facilitaré el camino en todo lo que me sea posible – continuo Hermione – Pero tendréis que alcanzar este lugar exacto para desapareceros. Cuando lo hagáis, id al sitio más extraño y lejano que se os ocurra y no dejéis solo a Malfoy en ningún momento. Tendréis que explicarle todo.

En ese instante, lanzó a Harry una mirada penetrante y el chico captó la indirecta: de él dependía que Draco no hiciese ninguna estupidez, una vez lograsen sacarlo de la casa.

- Si todo sale bien, Severus me enviará un mensaje en clave. Después, desapareced una buena temporada. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Nadie profirió ni un solo sonido y Hermione asintió satisfecha.

- ¿Trajiste la capa? – Harry se la mostró – Ponéosla y sed lo más sigilosos posible.

- Si nos movemos, la capa no nos cubrirá a los dos; es demasiado pequeña – informó el chico – Haremos un hechizo para…

- ¡No! – exclamó Hermione - ¡Él detecta todos los hechizos! Tan sólo haced l que podáis para que no os pillen y…

- Muy interesante, Granger. Sabía que no eras tan lista como decían.

Hermione, Severus y Harry se quedaron helados al oír la maliciosa voz saliendo de su escondite tras un árbol, mirando con enorme regocijo y alegría a la mujer, que sintió que su sangre empezaba a hervir. Ella no sería quien estropeara su única oportunidad de salvar a Draco ni quien dañase a Harry o a Severus.

Precisamente ella, no.

- Bella – dijo, con una voz afilada y peligrosa – Creo que ya te advertí de lo que ocurriría si metías la nariz en mis asuntos…

- Y yo te advertí que acabaría contigo y con los que te rodean – Bellatrix lanzó una mirada divertida a los dos hombres que la acompañaban – Aunque me parece que será aún más entretenido de o que pensaba acabar con los que te rodean.

Bella sonrió con sorna y Hermione la miró con fría cólera.

La batalla ya había comenzado.

**CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

_Hola!_**

_Bueno, pues ya está aqui un nuevo capitulo del fic, espero no haberme retrasado mucho, aunque realmente, estoy muy estresada, en cuanto cojo el ordenador, me pongo a escribir. Mi imaginación está en plena ebullición justo en plena epoca de examenes, no lo entiendo... La mente humana es un misterio para mi xDD_

_Que os pareció el capitulo? Supongo que ahora será el momento en el que los reviews en los que digais que Hermione es una perra por hablarle asi a Sev y que yo soy una mala persona por hacerle sufrir tanto llegaran a patadas, jejeje... Pues no le queda nada, guapas. Las va a pasar canutas (bueno, todos). Soy cruel. Lo sé. Respecto a lo demás... Pues eso, que Hermy ha dejado al pobre hombre con dos palmos de narices (más xDD), y que ese plan tan bonito sencillo y efectivo no ha empezado con muy buen pie que digamos... Tenía que llegar Bella a meter baza... En fin, en el proximo capitulo habrá uno de esos enfrentamientos Hermione-Bellatrix que tanto me gustan y con los que tan bien me los paso, espero que os guste :-)_

_Hablando del proximo capitulo, se va a llamar **Cae la noche, **y en fin, si os cuento algo, os voy a destrozar un tercio del final. Y es que siiiiii, esto se acaba. El proximo capitulo comienza el final, que irá dividido en tres capitulos (os voy a dejar con toda la intriga, jajajaja xDDD). Y después un prologuito, en donde además, añadiré algunas aclaraciones sobre la historia y detallitos que no he podido explicar aún. Así que ya sabeis: dudas, quejas, bombas y alabanzas, todos sereis contestados en el ultimo capitulo de la historia._

_Muchisimas gracias a todas, guapisimas, por dejarme un review. Como ya os nombro arriba y os dedico el capitulo entero, me ahorro aqui las lineas (los de fanfiction se van a pensar que les vacilo, si no xDD). Y por supuesto, muchas gracias a todos los que leeis la historia y animaos a dejar un reviewcillo, que anima a esta humilde escritora a seguir adelante con su vida sin tener que hartarse a chocolate xDDDD_

_Muchos beoss y abrazos a todos y nos vemos en el proximo chap! Byeeee!_

_**Ela :)  
Miembro Orden Siriusana**_


	11. Cae la noche

_**Disclaimer:** Todo pertenece a JK Rowling, la excentrica escritora multimillonaria inglesa con tendencias homicidas. Yo no soy inglesa, ni escritora (al menos, no decente xD), ni multimillonaria (desgraciadamente). Lo de las tendencias homicidas tendría que estudiarlo; no creo que las tenga, el realmente peligroso el ese duendecillo verde que me dice que queme cosas xDDD _

Este capítulo va especialmente dedicado a **Patty**, porque me lo he pasado genial en el cine contigo esta tarde xD; a **Harry Ronald Granger**, porque realmente me emocionó que te gustase la historia a pesar de que no es muy tu estilo (muchas gracias, en serio); a **Lakota Snape** (prometo hacer lo que pueda); a **Miss Adreina Snape**, porque sigue siendo de las más rápidas; a **SeerlenaEd** (al final todo se aclarará… y si, soy terriblemente mala xDD); a **Malu Snape Rickman**, porque realmente me apasionó la historia de Voldy, Osama y los traficantes de chocolate xDDD (además, tenemos unos cuantos apellidos de la lista en comun, jajaja xD); a **amsp14,** porque aunque no lo parezca, has acertado la mitad del argumento que me queda jejeje (sigue tu fic, me dejaste la intriga jooo :-( ) y a **MarisolBlack**, porque sus deseos son ordenes (lee, lee, aquí tienes la muerte que querias, muajajajajaja xDDD).

* * *

**PERDÓNAME**

**11. CAE LA NOCHE **

- Hermione… - susurró Severus mirando en dirección a Bellatrix.

- ¡La capa¡Largo! – los dos hombres no se movieron, pero a la mujer no le hizo falta girarse - **¡YA!**

Tras el rugido de Hermione, Harry reaccionó, echando la capa de invisibilidad sobre él y Snape apresuradamente, a la vez que obligaba al otro a salir corriendo.

Bellatrix lanzó un par de hechizos aturdidores hacia la dirección donde podía sentir el ruido de la carrera, pero no tuvo opción a más. De la varita de Hermione brotaron unos haces de luz dorada que se entrelazaron entre las muñecas de la mujer, impidiéndole actuar, viendo con tristeza como unos pies desaparecían entre la penumbra de los árboles.

- Potter y el traidor… El Señor Tenebroso me colmará de honores cuando los lleve a su presencia – dijo Bella mirando fijamente a Hermione, cuyos ojos parecían arder.

- Tienes muy mal perder, Bella – respondió la chica con voz fingidamente calmada, sin liberar las manos de su oponente.

- ¿A qué te refieres? Yo no he perdido nada.

Hermione negó lentamente, observando con desprecio a Bellatrix, que alzaba su cabeza con orgullo.

- Ya es hora de que lo aceptes¿no lo crees así, Bella? Yo soy la mano derecha de Voldemort. Y tú, un desperdicio.

Furiosa, la mujer dio un fuerte tirón, deshaciéndose de sus ataduras y lanzando sobre Hermione una maldición tras otra, a un ritmo trepidante que su contrincante no tenía ningún problema en seguir, sonriendo como si la situación le divirtiese.

- ¡_CRUCIO_! – bramó Bella, frustrada al no conseguir alcanzar a la mujer ni de lejos, que se limitaba a esquivar y detener sus ataques con aire aburrido.

Hermione detuvo la maldición imperdonable con un escudo a menos de diez centímetros de su cuerpo a la vez que miraba su reloj distraídamente, movimiento que encendió aún más la ira de Bellatrix. Repitió la maldición Cruciatas, pero en esta ocasión, la chica hizo un movimiento con su varita que provocó el cambio de la trayectoria del hechizo a mitad de camino, volviéndose contra la atacante, que lo esquivó tirándose al suelo.

- Celebro que por fin ocupes el lugar que te corresponde – comentó Hermione, contemplando a la mujer arrojada a sus pies – Pero, por desgracia, no puedo seguir perdiendo mi tiempo contigo, Bella, soy una mujer ocupada. ¡_Obliviate_!

Bellatrix interpuso un nuevo escudo entre ella y el hechizo, a la vez que se levantaba del suelo con una amplia sonrisa.

- Vaya, lo olvidaba. El Señor Tenebroso te prohibió matarme.

- Me recomendó que no lo hiciera – corrigió Hermione – Aunque no creo que eche de menos a un estorbo como tú.

Sin pronunciar una palabra, la chica lanzó contra Bella un rayo verde que, esquivado por ésta con un ágil salto, fue a estrellarse contra un árbol, que se chamuscó y resquebrajó donde el hechizo había golpeado.

Hermione continuó sonriendo, pero cuando Bellatrix alzó la cabeza para verla, su rostro estaba más pálido que nunca y su mirada era la de un animal acorralado.

- _¡Avada Kedavra!_ – gritó desesperada.

- La expresión de Hermione cambió en menos de un segundo, sorprendida por la brusca reacción de su rival.

- ¡No! – chilló, y en un acto reflejo movió su varita, cambiando de nuevo la trayectoria del hechizo.

El rayo se dirigió hacia una asustada Bella que no se movió lo suficientemente rápido; la maldición la golpeó en un costado y cayó al suelo con un golpe seco.

Hermione corrió hacia ella y la volteó, pero al ver sus ojos mirando al vacío, comprendió que Bellatriz Lestrange por fin había muerto. Una venganza que tenía un cierto sabor amargo, no sabía bien porqué.

Durante unos minutos se le quedó mirando, con rostro insondable, aunque finalmente se levantó, sintiendo a su alrededor dos presencias nuevas.

- ¿La has matado? – preguntó Harry, observando con asco el cadáver de la mortífaga.

- No. Su hechizo se ha vuelto contra ella. Yo no iba a matarla.

- Se asustó. Llevaste a cabo la maldición asesina sin pronunciar el hechizo. Pensé que eso no podía hacerse – relató Severus mirando a Bellatrix sin lamentar en absoluto su muerte; ella había sido la artífice de que se conociese su traición a Voldemort – Le asustó tu poder.

- No iba a matarla. Lo que le lancé no era la maldición asesina.

- ¿Cómo? – se sorprendió Harry - ¡Si era idéntica!

- ¿Conoces el Filtro de los Muertos Vivientes? Ese hechizo lo inventé yo, y tiene el mismo efecto que el filtro. No hace falta pronunciarlo porque es un encantamiento cualquiera; pero, a simple vista, parece el Avada Kedavra.

- Pero… ¿Para qué…?

- Draco y yo lo utilizamos y nadie hasta ahora ha notado la diferencia, sobre todo en la confusión de las batallas – informó Hermione – Llamamos al hechizo, bromeando, el "Abra Cadabra"

- Suena parecido a… - Harry se detuvo a pensar un momento – Ahora lo entiendo.

- ¿Nunca has matado a nadie? – interrogó Severus, pensando para sí que, tal vez, no todo estaba perdido.

Hermione negó con la cabeza, a la vez que apuntaba fríamente con su varita al cuerpo de Bellatrix, haciéndolo desaparecer.

- Aún no – dijo, volviéndose hacia ellos y remarcando la primera palabra con una dura mirada – Poneos la capa. Ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo. Vamos.

Con paso firme se dirigió a la entrada de la casa, seguida de los dos hombres, que avanzando cautelosamente, se preguntaban cuantas sorpresas más ocultaba Hermione.

Ni se lo imaginaban…

* * *

Cuando Hermione entró en el amplio salón, saludo con frialdad a unos cuantos mortífagos y se situó en una esquina, apartada de todos.

Draco observó que permanecía allí, quieta y vigilante, controlando a los asistentes uno por uno, las salidas y las entradas posibles, la distancia desde donde se encontraba a otros puntos de la sala… Conocía demasiado bien aquella actitud de alerta como pata no saber que tramaba algo. Con pasos vacilantes, se dirigió hacia ella, quien se limitó a saludarle con la mano, a la vez que avanzaba hasta donde él se encontraba.

- ¿Pasa algo? Pareces nerviosa – preguntó Malfoy al llegar ambos a la misma altura.

- Bellatrix. Esa… zorra volvió a molestarme – susurró, mascullando una verdad a medias, sabiendo que Draco sabría inmediatamente cuando mentía.

Sin embargo, su amigo era más listo de lo que ella creía. Permanecieron en silencio unos minutos, en los que Malfoy notó como Hermione continuaba controlando la estancia de reojo.

- ¿Hermione, que ocurre? No me dices la verdad y…

Justo en ese momento, Lord Voldemort hizo su aparición, cortando de golpe la perorata de Draco. Mientras todos los mortífagos se inclinaban para recibir a su señor, éste tomó asiento, mirando detenidamente a la pequeña multitud congregada a su alrededor.

- ¿Dónde está Bella?- inquirió, tras un nuevo vistazo.

- No quiso acudir, señor – informó Hermione, adelantándose con la cabeza agachada – Me la encontré en la entrada y le comenté el tema de la reunión. Me contestó, de muy malas formas, que le traía sin cuidado lo que me trajese entre manos y que no tenía que acudir a reuniones fruto de mi capricho.

- Interesante – se limitó a comentar el Señor Tenebroso.

- Señor, sin duda recordará lo que le sugerí sobre…

- Lo recuerdo, Hermione. Y mi respuesta es la misma. Sin embargo, tengo entendido que ese no era el tema que querías tratar.

- No, mi señor.

- Puedes hablar, Hermione.

La mujer se dirigió hacia sus compañeros, que aguardaban expectantes las declaraciones de la componente más importante de las filas de Voldemort.

- Son malas noticias, me temo. He descubierto que en nuestra familia se oculta un traidor a la causa.

Durante unos instantes, todos parecieron contener el aliento, y Hermione pensó que muchos eran los que tenían asuntos que ocultar.

- ¿Un traidor, dices? – le preguntó el Señor Tenebroso, siguiéndole el juego.

- Así es, señor – confirmó la chica con tono meloso – No sólo ha estado subvencionando actividades del Ministerio y pasando información al otro bando, como la situación de la antigua central…

- ¡Eso es alta traición! – gritó uno de los mortífagos dando un paso al frente - ¡Sufrimos muchas bajas!

- ¡Habría sido el final si no hubiésemos sido informados a última hora! – agregó otro.

- Lo sé, lo sé – asintió Hermione, pidiendo silencio con gestos – Pero no sabéis lo peor, amigos. Ha estado en contacto con gente de Dumbledore, de la Orden del Fénix. Más concretamente… con Harry Potter.

La estupefacción fue dueña de todos los rostros, incluido el de Voldemort, desconocedor de esa parte de la historia, que se levantó de su asiento con furia medida en sus movimientos.

- ¡Potter¡Exijo saber el nombre del traidor!

- Lamentablemente, yo sólo he sabido de estas actividades en los últimos tiempos – siguió Hermione sin amedrentarse – No sé durante cuanto tiempo habrá mantenido su papel de agente doble.

- ¿Quién es? – rugió el Señor Tenebroso.

- Draco… Malfoy.

Todos giraron al mismo tiempo para ver al muchacho, que miraba con expresión congelada a Hermione, quien a su vez le dedico una triste sonrisa.

- Tarde tanto en informar, mi señor, porque no podía creer que fuese precisamente Malfoy quien nos traicionaba – prosiguió la mujer, aunque ahora ya nadie miraba en su dirección – Pero no quiero que por su culpa, a mí se me confunda con los de su chusma.

- Nadie te culpa, Hermione – dijo Voldemort con voz peligrosamente suave – En cuanto a ti, Malfoy…

- Mi señor, yo… - trató Draco de excusarse.

- ¡SILENCIO! Si es cierto lo que Hermione dice, si de verdad tienes relación con Dumbledore, con Potter, nada más y nada menos…

- ¡Ella! – gritó Draco, sintiendo como el miedo le recorría cada centímetro de su cuerpo como una descarga eléctrica - ¡Ella es una traidora¡Ella no…!

Malfoy cayó al suelo súbitamente, retorciéndose de dolor. Todos volvieron la vista hacia Hermione, que apuntaba hacia él con su varita.

A unos metros de distancia, Harry intentaba escabullirse para lograr llegar hasta allí, mientras Snape lo contenía, a duras penas, bajo la capa.

- ¡Espera¡Aún no! – susurró, rogando que nadie estuviese mirando hacia allí en ese preciso momento.

- ¡Hija de…¡Suéltame! – susurró Harry a su vez.

- Si quieres que venga con nosotros, ella tiene que acabar con su esperanza, tiene que creer que no le queda nada aquí por lo que quedarse – explicó, y el chico dejó de moverse – Hay que esperar.

Ambos hombres continuaron observando la escena, a la vez que Harry apretaba los puños tratando de contenerse. Por su parte, Draco respiró agitadamente, mirando a Hermione desde el suelo.

- Ni lo intentes – dijo con voz afilada – Has estado ayudando al enemigo delante de mis propias narices. He confiado en ti y tú eras un cómplice del maldito Ministerio. Para mí no vales nada.

Draco la creyó. Había traicionado a la única persona en el mundo que le había ayudado y comprendido. No merecía la pena luchar. Bajando la mirada avergonzado, el hombre esperó la muerte con lagrimas en los ojos, pensando que era lo mejor que le podía pasar tras aquella existencia miserable.

Hermione le miró con satisfacción, sintiendo como cada una de las palabras dichas le destrozaban por dentro. Se preparó, lista para avisar a Harry y Severus.

- Que esto – dijo Voldemort con voz clara, avanzando hacia Malfoy – sirva de aviso para los demás. Este es el precio que se paga por traicionar a Lord Voldemort.

El Señor Tenebroso alzó la varita, pero algo le detuvo.

- Yo que usted, señor, esperaría a saber toda la verdad. Me temo que le tomado el pelo.

Voldemort buscó al hombre que había pronunciado aquellas palabras, y lo encontró mirándole desde la puerta con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Tú…

**CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**

_Hola!_

_Bueno, ante todo, perdón por el retraso. Como creo que ya dije, esta semana pasada tuve los últimos exámenes y andaba muy estresada, tanto que casi podía encender el ordenador y teclear tres palabras (he tardado muchísimos días en pasar este capitulo). Además, llevo un par de días yéndome por ahí de fiesta, y claro, no me cunde xDD Sí, lo sé, soy una irresponsable. Al menos, ahora que vuelvo a ser una persona libre, podré volver a actualizar rápidamente._

_¿Que les pareció la muerte de Bella¿Trágica, accidental, poco original, buena? La cosa es que quería a ver a esa p… maldita mujer, muerta de una vez. Aparte de que se descubre una parte importante del juego de Hermione. Es bastante cruel (solo hay que ver como se toma la muerte de Bella, con que frialdad), pero no tiene las manos manchadas de sangre; nunca ha matado a nadie (algunos ya me lo dijisteis en el tercer o cuarto capitulo). Pero, tampoco descarta matar a nadie, cosa que, a mi, me daría bastante miedo xDD También me da pena el pobre Draco; aunque lo haga por su bien y para salvarle, le esta destrozando. _

_¿Y quien es el hombre misterioso que parece destrozar todos los planes de Hermione? Sigan leyendo, en el próximo capítulo se enteraran de todo. ¡**Almas corruptas**, penúltimo capitulo, en el aire a mediados de la próxima semana¡Permanezcan atentos a sus pantallas de ordenador! xDDD_

_En fin, muchísimas gracias por leer (falta muy poquito para alcanzar las 2000 lecturas, ojalá lleguemos), y les espero en el próximo chap, que espero que les guste, al igual que este._

_Muchos muchos muchos besitos y hasta la próxima! Byeeeeeeeee!_

_**Ela :)  
Miembro Orden Siriusana**_


	12. Almas corruptas

_**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y su mundo de colorines y fantasía no me pertenece a mí. Pero tampoco le pertenece a JK Rowling ni a la Warner Bross, no os engañéis. Los derechos de HP son propiedad exclusiva del único… del maravilloso… del inimitable… Pato Diabólico Anacleto! Eres mi héroe! (gracias por hacerme conocer a esta maravilla de la ciencia, Malu xDDDDDDDDD)_

_Este capitulo esta dedicado especialmente para Patty (oh! En serio? o.O), para TercySSCloe, porque se juega su integridad física (y diría que hasta mental) para leer mi fic y por supuesto a Malu y a su pato Anacleto, que como puedes ver, se ha convertido en el dios de este, nuestro fic xD

* * *

_

**PÉRDONAME**

**12. ALMAS CORRUPTAS**

- Tú… - masculló Voldemort, observando con rabia la figura masculina apoyada en el marco de la puerta de entrada,

- Yo también me alegro de volver a verte – sonrió el hombre, dando un paso al frente.

Todos los mortífagos sacaron su varita, apuntando en su dirección, mientras él sólo avanzaba con lentitud, agradado por las miradas de sorpresa y temor.

Sólo cuatro personas no habían intentado sacar su varita para apuntarle, a parte de Draco, que aún permanecía en el suelo sin poder apenas moverse.

Harry y Snape, aún camuflados por la capa de invisibilidad, miraban atónitos la escena que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos.

El Señor Tenebroso, por su parte, veía caminar al individuo transmitiendo odio por cada poro de su cuerpo, mientras que a su lado, Hermione veía avanzar a Alexander Parrell, Ministro de Magia, sintiéndose a la vez confusa, enferma y perpleja.

- Qué recibimiento… - murmuró Parrell, aparentemente divertido – Se nota que me apreciáis… ¡Entrad!

Al instante, un círculo de encapuchados rodeó a los mortífagos, apuntándoles con su varia, distrayendo la atención del ministro, que se acercó al centro del círculo, donde Voldemort, Hermione y Draco (que aún no se había puesto en pie) fijaban sus ojos en los del hombre.

- No nos has detectado, simplemente, porque no usamos ese tipo de magia – explicó, leyendo los pensamientos del Lord.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Jamás, te prohibí que jamás te presentases…

- No eres quien para prohibirme nada, Voldemort.

El hombre, con una mueca crispada de rabia, cogió con fuerza su varita, apuntando al cuello de Parrell, que ni siquiera se inmutó, manteniendo su tranquilidad y su mirada de hielo.

- ¡Muestra respeto, sangre sucia! – gritó, fuera de sí - ¡O te mataré aquí mismo!

- Ya, ya, de acuerdo, lo siento… - se disculpó con voz cansada, apartando la varita de su garganta – Pero yo estoy aquí para ayudarte, así que relájate, por favor.

Tras unos momentos de tensa espera en el que todos parecieron contener el aliento, Voldemort bajó la mano.

- Habla – exigió.

- Yo que tú, no me preocuparía por **ese** traidor – explicó al fin, señalando a Draco con el mentón – alguien más te ha traído un par de invitados. ¡Harrison!

La capa desapareció de sus vistas, y de repente, Harry y Severus, que estaban demasiado atentos a la conversación entre el ministro y Voldemort, se vieron al descubierto.

Todos los mortífagos abrieron los ojos de par en par al ver frente a sí a Potter y al traidor, que hacían cálculos todo lo rápido que podían, para lograr salir de allí con vida.

De nada les sirvió; un hombre de los que había llegado con Parrell les cogió de la túnica y, con una fuerza impresionante para una sola persona, los arrastró hasta el centro del círculo formado por unos y otros, arrojándolos a los pies del Señor Tenebroso.

- ¿Qué te parece? Alguien ha traído aquí a Harry Potter y a Severus Snape y los ha ocultado, quien sabe con qué intención. Y no solamente eso…

Draco hizo esfuerzos por no desmayarse allí mismo. ¿Qué demonios hacía Harry allí? Joder, le iban a matar a él también. ¿Cómo había podido llegar hasta allí?

Un solo vistazo al rostro de Hermione le bastó pata que un fogonazo de comprensión le iluminase los ojos. Observaba a los dos hombres con aspecto inexpresivo, pero Malfoy sabía que se estaba concentrando en como sacarle de ese sitio.

El chico deseó con todas sus fuerzas que lo lograse.

- ¿Qué más sabes? – interrogó Voldemort con una voz que provocó escalofríos en casi todos sus súbditos.

- Una de tus mejores mortífagas ha sido asesinada; aquí, ante tus propias narices. Bellatrix Lestrange… - susurró, saboreando el nombre – No sé si esto te sugiere algo…

- Parrell… - gruñó el otro hombre a la vez que una idea se formaba en su cabeza.

- Granger – reveló por fin con una sonrisa, girándose hacia ella – Esta mosquita muerta, la señorita Hermione Granger, es quien ha estado jugando contigo todo este tiempo.

Antes los ojos azules del hombre, la mujer se olvidó de todo.

Ya no le importaban Draco, Harry o Severus, ni los mortífagos que la observaban a mitad de camino entre el asombro y el pánico, ni lord Voldemort, que también había clavado en ella sus ojos, rojos como la sangre, cuyas emociones recorrían su mente tan vividamente que Severus tuvo el privilegio de introducirse en ella durante unos instantes, tiempo suficiente para hacerle estremecer al sentir él también la traición, el dolor y la decepción que esa revelación despertaba.

Pero nada de eso importaba.

Ahora sólo estaban Hermione, Parrell y la gente de Idhulia, a la cual, sintió la mujer, les había llegado el momento de la venganza.

- ¿Qué pruebas tienes de eso? – dijo Hermione, con su voz más tenue y afilada, encarando al ministro.

- Mis hombres te han seguido día y noche durante semanas – contó Parrell, agradablemente sorprendido por la actitud de la chica – Eres inteligente e influyente, no era conveniente dejarte demasiada libertad y decidí investigarte. Te hemos visto pasar mucho rato en la casa del señor Snape. Incluso noches enteras… - añadió, con mala intención.

Hermione se estaba poniendo mala; mala de ira, de furia exacerbada, de asco y repulsión contra aquel ministro sin escrúpulos.

- ¿Y por qué me seguías? – preguntó con tranquilidad, sin afirmar ni negar nada.

- Porque tu señor no lo hacía. Creímos que le interesaría la información.

- Pensaba que el Ministerio luchaba contra Voldemort, no que estaba de su parte.

- ¡Querida niña! – rió Parrell – El Ministerio apoya a quien le beneficia, nada más y nada menos. El caos y la guerra favorecen mi gobierno y mis negocios, no puedo permitir que acabe.

- Todo esto… Estos cinco años de guerra… Sólo han sido su particular partida de ajedrez – escupió Hermione, asqueada ante la sonrisa imperturbable del ministro.

- Señorita Granger, por favor, pensé que era usted más inteligente… - dijo, negando con la cabeza - ¿Quién informó a los mortífagos de que su guarida había sido descubierta¿Quién animó a la multitud para asaltar Azkaban? Las guerras existen porque las personas son estúpidas. Así de simple. Ellos luchan; yo gano.

Todos los presentes miraban a Alexander Parrell con regocijo y cierta admiración, por el hecho de que una persona pudiese haber gobernado el destino de tantos millones de personas.

Sólo uno se incorporaba, reaccionando por fin ante las palabras del ministro.

- Tú… Tú fuiste el cabrón que incitó la matanza de Azkaban – dijo Draco, respirando con dificultad, haciendo que Parrell centrase su atención en él – El culpable de la muerte de mi padre… El culpable de todo… **¡TE MATARÉ!** – rugió.

Nadie se movió ni intentó detenerle, pillados por sorpresa ante el ataque a la desesperada del chico; nadie intentó tampoco proteger al ministro, que simplemente observó sonriente como Malfoy se abalanzaba contra él.

Un escudo protector que parecía manar de su propio cuerpo se expandió con rapidez, golpeando al chico y lanzándolo con violencia contra la pared de mortífagos, que se apartaron con el tiempo justo, de forma que Draco chocó con dureza contra las paredes de piedra, cayendo al suelo dolorido.

Harry intentó acercarse a él, ver cómo se encontraba, pero estaba paralizado; y no era el único. Aquel cúmulo de revelaciones había dejado a los mortífagos con la boca abierta. Tan sólo Voldemort y Hermione miraban a Parrell desafiantes.

- Ha muerto mucha gente con tu jueguecito – le recordó la mujer, hablándole con desprecio - ¿No te importa eso?

- Yo no puedo salvarles a todos – respondió el ministro, encogiéndose de hombros con indiferencia – Cada uno tiene que buscarse su propia vida.

- No sólo no los salváis, sino que tú y tu pandilla de… mercenarios matáis a los que os estorban. Como en Idhulia.

Parrell la miró con cara de no comprender, pero su subordinado (al que él había llamado Harrison) se revolvió inquieto.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – le preguntó autoritariamente.

- Estaba allí. Lo vi todo.

- ¿Daniel, de qué habla? – reclamó saber Parrell, inquieto por primera vez desde su llegada.

- La mina de karthisa en Irlanda, señor. Aplicamos el Protocolo 7.

- Lo vi todo. Estaba de excursión, hospedada en el pueblo. Salí a dar un paseo por los alrededores. Cuando regresé, todo estaba destruido. Los matasteis a todos¿verdad? – relataba Hermione con odio, centrada en sus propios recuerdos. Tanto, que no pudo notar como el anillo de su mano izquierda comenzaba a brillar con fuerza.

- En ocasiones son necesarios los sacrificios – repuso Parrell con seriedad.

- ¿Sacrificios¡Tú y tu equipo matasteis a una ciudad entera, a todos sus habitantes, sólo porque querían que la karthisa no fuese a parar a malas manos¡Y después tú, hijo de puta, lo borraste todo del mapa, como si nunca hubiese existido¡Ni siquiera les dejaste el recuerdo como consuelo! – gritó la mujer, fuera de sí, mientras que, esta vez sí, todos se percataron de la luz escarlata que brotaba del Ojo de la Serpiente - ¡Vosotros, que erais los únicos en los que la gente depositó su confianza¡Ellos matan por seguir sus ideas, pero no son peores que tú!

Ahora, todos concentraban su atención en Hermione. La luz que salía del anillo teñía también ahora sus ojos, rojos y luminosos, mientras que la cólera, el odio enfermizo, deformaban su rostro en una mueca cruel, casi inhumana.

Con furia, se lanzó contra Parrell, al que esta vez no protegió su escudo de fuerza. Sus hombres intentaron detenerla, pero se dieron cuenta demasiado tarde de que estaban paralizados; de que todos lo estaban, excepto los situados en mitad de la habitación.

Violentamente, Hermione tomó a Alexander por el cuello, levantándolo unos centímetros del suelo, observando con una expresión casi demoníaca como Parrell luchaba por respirar.

- ¿Tú por qué matas¿Dinero, poder, odio? Me da igual. Es la hora de cobrarme mi venganza.

Harrison se lanzó contra la mujer, varita en mano, en un intento de ayudar al ministro. Sin mirarle siquiera, Hermione movió su mano libre, lanzando la varita de su enemigo por los aires, pero el hombre siguió corriendo. Antes de que pudiese reaccionar, la mano de la mujer también estaba en su cuello.

Pero no lo sostenía. Lo atravesaba.

- ¡DANIEL! – gritó Parrell, medio asfixiado.

Harrison notó como la sangre resbalaba por sus labios, pero no sintió nada más.

Hermione sonrió, aún más pronunciadamente.

Sacando con fuerza su mano teñida de rojo de la herida, el hombre cayó al suelo con un golpe seco.

Todos pudieron ver, con terror, que la mano de la mujer, la cual parecía hechizada y poseída por un poder descontrolado, no estaba vacía. Dentro del ensangrentado puño de Hermione había un amuleto. Una estrella de siete puntas.

La noche se tiñó de color escarlata. Llegaba el final de las almas corruptas; Idhulia obtendría su venganza…

**CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**

_Hola!_

_Bueno, espero que no os quejeis. He actualizado este capítulo bastante rápido, y aunque es algo cortito es bastante intenso, jejeje. La verdad pensé que todos adivinaríais que el hombre que aparecía de repente era Parrell (hace un par de capítulos puse una escena con el y Harrison, donde decían algo de una investigación, un traidor y un millón de cosas mas, jeje). Pero que raro, no habéis acertado! O yo me explico fatal o soy más imprevisible de lo que pensaba xDDDDDD_

_Por otra parte, Hermione ahora si que da verdadero miedo. Está realmente poseída por el poder del anillo, que ha detectado el odio que siente contra el ministro, su deseo de vengarse de él… y aquí esta la Dark Hermione, que da más miedo… Que por cierto, con tanto poder de los anillos que poseen a las personas, estoy esperando que de un momento a otro salga Gollum por aquí, xDDDDDDDD ("Mi tesssssssssoroooo", jajaja)._

_De todas formas, si tenéis dudas sobre lo que sea de la historia (aunque sea del principio), dejadmelo un review, y en el epílogo responderé a todas las dudas que pueda (alguna no tendrá respuesta, seguro, soy una aficionada a esto de la escritura, y los argumentos no siempre me quedan al milímetro, que es lo que siempre pretendo xDDD)._

_Por otra parte, Hermione es la única causante de que haya subido el rating de la historia. La escena de la muerte de Harrison me pareció un poco gore (y lo que viene, espero que lo se aun mas, jejeje), así que aunque me parece una tontería, más vale prevenir que curar, no sea que me baneen por una tontería así._

_Un millón de gracias a todos los reviews, porque me alegráis la vida. Me emociona mucho que después de tantos capítulos, meses y tonterías xD, la gente aun siga esta historia. Por lo tanto, muchísimas gracias a: **Malu Snape Rickman** (uff.. por lo pronto, las ramas Clooney, Malfoy y Lupin son comunes. Y creo que la Grissom tambien, ñañaña xD. Y Hermione de los Dolores la ha liado pero que bien, jajaja. Saludos a Anacleto xDD), **Harry R.G.** (Si, menos mal, que murio, no la aguanto… y Hermione… Bueno, como puedes ver no había matado a nadie; aunque si te consuela, no es ella solamente, es el anillo, jeje), **Miss Andreina Snape** (uff, creo que ahora de lo que menos se acuerda es de Draco, jeje. Lo volvi a dejar interesante? –carita inocente—xDD), **TercySSCloe** ( pues que no te maten ni te suicides, no quiero a una de mis más antiguas y favoritas lectoras xDDD Soy cruel con Sev? Ya verás que puedo llegar a serlo mucho más – sonrisa diabólica--), **MarisolBlack** (bueno, ya se resolvió el misterio de la voz desconocida, jaja, y seeee, muerte a Bella!) y **amsp14** (lamentablemente, a Snape le falta un poquito para hacer su gran aparición, hasta ahora es poco más que un espectador; de hecho, no puede creer que esa sea su Hermione, el pobre. Y tu pregunta… la explicaré en el epílogo xD Yo también me lo planteaba, jaja)._

_Bueno, esto se nos acaba, niños y niñas xD. El próximo capitulo es el último (ya saben, el epílogo a parte) y para compensarles por mis retrasos, poca longitud en los capítulos y, en resumen, mi irresponsabilidad general… ¡Será un capitulo doble! No dejen de leerlo: **Ceremonia de despedida**, la semana que viene en sus PCs xD._

_Muchos besitos a todos, y un millón de gracias por leer. Nos vemos en el próximo chap. Byeeeeeeeeee!_

_**Ela :)  
Miembro Orden Siriusana**_


	13. Ceremonia de despedida

_**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y compañía pertenecen a la semi-diosa JK Rowling, y es obvio que yo no soy ella, así que esto está hecho con el mero intento de entretener. Pero aunque no soy Joanne, empiezo a parecerme bastante. Cuando lean… lo comprenderán (sonrisa diabólica) xDD._

_Este capítulo va dedicado especialmente a Patty, porque ya sabe que escribo estas historias por ella y por su queridísimo Snape (si es que en el fondo soy una buenaza xD). Espero que por ser el último, la chica se luzca un poquito y me deje un review, que sabe que me hacen mucha ilusión :-).

* * *

_

**PERDÓNAME**

**13. CEREMONIA DE DESPEDIDA**

- ¡Hermione! – exclamó Harry, sin aliento, incapaz de asimilar lo que acababa de ver.

En un acto reflejo, el muchacho intentó acercarse a ella, pero Snape lo cogió con fuerzas por el brazo, manteniéndole en el suelo y bien lejos de la mujer.

- No es ella. El Ojo de la Serpiente es el que actúa, el que ha tomado el poder – susurró, señalando con la cabeza la mano de la chica – Es peligrosa en estos momentos. Mantente alejado.

**ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº**

Voldemort solo podía mirar fijamente a Hermione y a Parrell, que con la muerte de Harrison había perdido toda su arrogancia, y que ahora observaba a su captora con terror en los ojos. Al Señor Tenebroso tampoco le había pasado desapercibido el hecho de que Hermione estaba siendo dominada por el Shikatsh.

Claro que lo sabía. Lord Voldemort jamás hacía nada a la ligera. El hombre conocía los oscuros sentimientos que albergaba el corazón de Hermione y el enorme poder de la joven, del que el anillo se alimentaba. Sabía que la chica buscaba venganza y que sólo la muerte calmaría esa sed.

Por eso le había dado el Ojo de la Serpiente; por eso le había proporcionado a Hermione un arma capaz de destruirle: porque sabía que el anillo no actuaría contra él por la simple razón de que eso no era lo que su propietaria realmente quería. Y sabía también que la culminación de los deseos de Hermione, para él significarían interesantes victorias.

Y así era; estaba a un paso de deshacerse de Parrell, un enemigo que él no podía derrotar, gracias a su mortífaga favorita.

Pero… ¿Esas eran verdaderamente sus razones?

**ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº**

Draco había conseguido arrastrase dolorosamente hasta ocupar su antigua posición dentro del circulo de mortífagos. Lo había logrado sólo nos segundos antes de que Hermione sesgase la vida de uno de los ayudantes del Ministro.

Al ver los ojos demoníacos de la chica, la sonrisa cruel que cruzaba su rostro mientras el hombre se desangraba en sus manos, comprendió todo.

El porqué de su comportamiento, el porqué de su odio, el porqué de sus ansias de venganza, que eran las mismas que las suyas.

Aquellos hombres eran los que habían matado a su padre, los que le habían llevado a él por una vida que no deseaba, cargada de remordimiento, dolor y pérdida. No podía negar que aquella Hermione "poseída" le amedrentaba, pero le alegraba saber que Parrell tendría la más cruel de las muertes.

Se lo merecía.

Notó entonces como una mano le tomaba por el hombre, intentando alejarle hacía los extremos del circulo con suavidad. Cuando volvió la cabeza, vio a Harry, que observaba la escena principal con una mezcla de preocupación y miedo.

- Aléjate. Puede ser peligroso…

- Harry… - susurró.

- Ya te dije que no me volverías a ver sólo si no querías – dijo, girándose hacia él con una sonrisa algo forzada por las circunstancias, pero totalmente sincera.

- Yo… - en realidad, Draco no sabía que decir; existen ocasiones en que las palabras no expresan nada, y esa era una de ellas – Me alegro mucho de verte.

- Te sacaremos de aquí – aseguró Harry, sin dejar de sonreírle – No nos hemos metido en este lío para nada.

- Gracias.

Draco apoyó su mano sobre la del otro, notando como temblaba. Algo le decía que no saldría de allí, pero no le importaba en absoluto. Harry estaba a su lado y eso ya era más de lo que se merecía.

- No hay por qué darlas – respondió el otro, mirándole con cariño.

Ya no necesitaba nada más.

**ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº**

Hermione soltó el cuello de Parrell, que cayó al suelo de rodillas, respirando agitadamente. Pero con un gesto de la mujer, el hombre se elevó de nuevo en el aire, quedando allí suspendido, flotando como sujeto por cuerdas invisibles.

Por su parte, la chica examinaba con interés el amuleto que le había arrebatado a Harrison.

- ¿Esta es la verdadera fuente de vuestro poder, no? – preguntó, riendo al ver como el ministro se encogía ante su mirada llameante – Vi como Idhulia desaparecía bajo el efecto de esta cosa.

- Yo… Yo no… De verdad, perdóname…

- Estas figuras… Las lunas y los soles… ¿No son simple decoración, verdad? Por eso necesitabais la karthisa… Por eso no dudasteis en asesinar para conseguirla…

- Nosotros… Nosotros sólo… - balbuceaba Alexander aterrorizado.

- ¡SILENCIO! – gritó Hermione y todo, excepto Voldemort y Severus se encogieron, como si la furia de la mujer estuviese dirigida contra ellos.

- Pero… - murmuró el ministro con un hilo de voz.

- No soy estúpida, Parrell. Conozco la existencia de estos objetos; yo misma los estudié para intentar crearlo, aunque lamentablemente no lo conseguí – la chica continuó su explicación con una calma pasmosa, como si conversase tranquilamente con un amigo frente a una taza de café – El shumpa es un canalizador mágico. Atrae hacia él la energía de los planetas, de la Tierra, de todos los seres vivos y los transforma en poder mágico capaz de alterar el espacio, el tiempo, la vida, las personas... Lo que no sabía era que la karthisa era lo que le hacía funcionar. ¿Cómo lo supisteis? Habla.

- El… Departamento de Misterios… consiguió una muestra de ese material y grabó en ella el símbolo del shumpa… y... y consiguieron que funcionase – relató en un susurro.

- … Y tú pensaste que esa era tu oportunidad para ser el más poderoso. Pero había un fallo… Necesitabais más karthisa si de verdad querías tener el suficiente poder para controlar a Voldemort; necesitabas más medallones como este. Conectados entre sí, alimentándose mutuamente y amplificando aún más la magia del shumpa. Por eso arrasaste Idhulia. Se cruzaron en tu camino. Y por eso llevas cinco años asesinando: mantener el poder, mantener tu posición a toda costa.

- Sí, p-p-pero yo… Por favor… Lo siento…

- Vamos a ver como funciona este amuleto – dijo Hermione colocando el medallón en la mano donde llevaba el Ojo de la Serpiente y cerrando el puño.

- ¡NO! – chilló Parrell – No, por favor, te lo ruego… Por favor… Ten compasión…

La mujer clavó en el ministro una mirada cargada de un odio tan profundo que Alexander supo que estaba muerto.

- ¿La misma compasión que tuviste tú con la gente de Idhulia?

Hermione cerró su mano izquierda con fuerza y un halo carmesí que brotaba del anillo cubrió el cuerpo de la mujer, agitando su cabello y haciendo brillar sus ojos rojos con más fulgor si era posible.

Voldemort retrocedió unos pasos; Harry se encogió, protegiendo con su cuerpo el de un Draco que aún se resentía por el golpe de hacía un rato; Severus tan sólo observó anonadado la transformación de Hermione, al igual que el resto de los mortífagos, que no podían apartar la mirada aunque quisieran, al estar paralizados.

Aunque todos cerraron los ojos a la vez al ver lo que ocurría a continuación.

Unas llamas, negras como la noche, rodearon al ministro, que gritó de dolor al sentir como su carne y su piel se abrían y abrasaban bajo el poder de su propia creación.

Unos segundos después, unas cenizas ocupaban el lugar en el que había estado Alexander Parrell, y el resto de sus hombre habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro, borrada su existencia como la de los habitantes de Idhulia.

"_Lo conseguí_", pensó Hermione antes de caer de rodillas, agotada por el esfuerzo, habiendo recuperado su aspecto normal y con el cristal de anillo coloreado de un gris opaco.

Al abrir la mano, la mujer descubrió que el shumpa también se había extinguido. Su poder había acabado.

El resto de los presentes tardaron unos segundos en reaccionar a lo ocurrido, antes de percatarse de que todo había acabado y podían volver a actuar y moverse con normalidad.

- Perfecto. Buen trabajo, Granger – dijo Voldemort con una voz profunda antes de dirigirse al resto de sus seguidores – Coged a la chica viva. Matad al resto.

Harry y Severus ya se lo esperaban, y ya estaban preparados. Nada más oír las palabras del Señor Tenebroso, ambos se incorporaron y lanzaron sendas maldiciones a dos mortífagos que cayeron abatidos antes de poder reaccionar siquiera.

El resto se lanzaron contra los intrusos a la vez que Draco y Hermione se unían a los otros dos, cansados de guardar las apariencias, dispuestos a luchar por aquello que amaban. En la sala se formó una batalla campal en la que Voldemort se mantuvo en su puesto, observando a Potter fijamente.

El chico era el punto de mayor interés del hombre. Ahora que Parrell había desaparecido, tenían la oportunidad de deshacerse de su otro oponente. Quizá no de una forma elegante o grandiosa (de hecho, para ganar, debía utilizar la confusión del momento a su favor), pero habiendo acabado nada más y nada menos que con el Ministro de Magia y con Harry Potter…

La guerra habría acabado y el poder estaría en sus manos.

Harry lanzó un hechizo que acertó en el blanco, dejando inconsciente a su contrincante. Giró sobre sí mismo en busca de alguno de sus compañeros, de una vía de escape… de lo que fuese.

Su mirada se cruzó con la de lord Voldemort, frente a frente, y supo que aquel momento para el que estaba destinado desde antes de su nacimiento había llegado.

También supo, cuando su enemigo lanzó la maldición asesina directamente contra él, si más protocolo ni treta, que ya no había tiempo para reaccionar. Que estaba muerto.

**ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº**

Un golpe en el hombro.

La fuerza del empujón apartándole de la trayectoria del rayo verde.

El destello lumino del impacto de la maldición.

El sonido seco de un cuerpo cayendo al suelo pesadamente.

Muerte.

La muerte golpeando a un ser querido.

La muerte golpeando a Draco Malfoy.

El tiempo pareció detenerse en la sala; incluso lord Voldemort miró con cierta sorpresa al estúpido de Malfoy salvando la vida a Potter una vez más.

Hermione, Snape y hasta los mortífagos que seguían en pie luchando contemplaron perplejos el cuerpo de Draco.

- ¡NO¡DRACO¡NO, POR FAVOR! – aulló Harry, olvidando donde estaba, olvidando que Voldemort intentaba asesinarlo, olvidando a todo lo que no era Draco.

Cuando le alcanzó, le tomó por los hombros, le llamó entre sollozos, le agitó con fuerza e incluso golpeó el pecho, furioso al ver que no le contestaba.

- ¡Draco! No te vayas, contéstame…

El sitio parecía haberse quedado estático, como aguardando una reaccione que, de antemano, sabían crucial. Nadie se movía ni casi respiraba, a la espera.

Harry, sin embargo, sólo podía derramar lágrimas, sintiendo como el dolor t la magia recorrían cada fibra de su ser.

El dolor y la magia…

Voldemort, que durante unos segundos parecía haber quedado atónito por aquel insólito desenlace, se recuperó, lanzando de nuevo el Avada Kedavra.

En esta ocasión, Harry si reaccionó a tiempo, levantándose del suelo a la vez que conjuraba un escudo protector, consiguiendo que la maldición impactase con fuerza sobre el campo de fuerza invisible, sacando de él un desagradable y vibrante sonido.

- Vas a morir – dijo Harry.

Apartándose del cuerpo de Draco, avanzó hacia su acérrimo enemigo con paso firme. Voldemort sonrió en una mueca burlesca. Harry sólo despidió fuego en su mirada.

- ¡AVADA KEDAVRA!

Al igual que su contrincante, el Señor Tenebroso conjuró un escudo mágico, pero ni la más poderosa de las protecciones podría haberle salvado de lo que se avecinaba.

De la varita de Potter no sólo había brotado el rayo esmeralda de la maldición asesina. Éste avanzaba hacia Voldemort envuelto por una luz blanca, cegadora, que por momentos iba rodeando el cuerpo de Harry.

El Avada Kedavra atravesó sin problemas el escudo mágico e impactó con fuerza en el pecho del hombre, haciendo que su corazón dejase de latir al instante. Sin embargo, lord Voldemort aún no estaba muerto.

Su poder, su magia, su alma seguían vivos dentro de él. Y esa era su parte más peligrosa. La parte que la magia de Harry estaba erradicando lentamente, pero con seguridad.

Aquella luz, aquella energía que manaba del cuerpo de Potter estaba acabando con la esencia de Voldemort; matándole finalmente.

Al final la profecía tenía razón y Dumbledore también tenía razón. Él albergaba poderes que el Señor Oscuro desconocía. Y el más importante de todos ello, como le había dicho el viejo director de Hogwarts hacía ya tantos años, era el amor.

El amor por Draco, el dolor por su perdida, era lo que había desatado aquella magia destructora que estaba aniquilando a su enemigo.

Y que, poco a poco, le iba dejando a él sin fuerza.

Hermione observaba los acontecimientos, demasiado veloces para llegar a asimilarlos y comprenderlos. A su lado, Severus miraba el duelo de Potter con miedo y admiración.

El Señor Tenebroso no podía evitar gritar de dolor, sintiendo con aquella luz corroía cada zona de su alma y acababa con las últimas gotas de su vida.

- ¡AAAHHH! – chilló Hermione, cayendo de nuevo al suelo.

- ¡Hermione! – la llamó Snape, agachándose a su lado con angustia en la voz - ¿Qué ocurre¿Qué te pasa!

La mujer sólo podía encogerse de dolor, incapaz de averiguar el porqué de aquella tortura.

Severus si lo entendió. El anillo volvía a brillar con fuerza.

- ¡Es el anillo! – exclamó, intentando coger su mano para arrebatarle el shikatsh, pero ella se resistió - ¡Está conectado con él¡Lo que sientes es su dolor¡QUÍTATELO!

Hermione negó como pudo con la cabeza, alzando la vista para mirar a Voldemort. Tenía los ojos cerrados y aunque ya no gritaba, era evidente que aquella hebra de luz que lo unía con Harry le provocaba un terrible sufrimiento.

Pero la chica sabía que Voldemort jamás moriría gritando ni suplicando. La muerte se lo llevaría, pero con la dignidad y el orgullo con los que había vivido durante toda su vida.

Le heredero de Salazar Slytherin miraría a los ojos a su propia muerte.

"_¿Por qué¿Por qué me diste el anillo?_", pensaba Hermione en mitad de espasmos de dolor, a la vez que a su lado, Severus seguía intentando quitarle el Ojo de la serpiente. "_Por qué no lo usaste tú, si lo que querías era acabar con Parrell?_"

"_Quería ayudarte_", dijo la voz de su señor dentro de su cerebro.

De nuevo, el shikatsh actuaba como un conector entre ambos.

- ¡No lo entiendo! – sollozó la chica, y Snape cesó en su empeño, abrazándola para intentar reconfortarla.

"_Querías acabar con Parrell. Querías venganza. La necesitabas. Y yo te habría dado cualquier cosa. Me recordabas tanto a mí…_"

La voz de Voldemort sonaba muy distinta. Aquella vez, era una persona la que hablaba, era Tom Ryddle, aquella parte de sí mismo que ya había olvidado, el que había tomado cariño a Hermione, el que, tal vez, había llegado a quererla como a su propia hija, quizá más…

El amor, que como Dumbledore siempre dijo, sería la fuerza que acabase con él.

"_No tenía que acabar así…_" dijo, lamentándose, antes de que el sonido de su voz se extinguiese por completo.

- Gracias… Gracias… - lloró la mujer.

Jamás pensó en quitarse el anillo. Avatares del destino, le debía a aquel hombre su venganza y la paz que le había traído.

Le debía mucho.

Cuando por fin se extinguió aquella brillante energía, Voldemort cayó al suelo, muerto.

Harry supo que lo había hecho; que había cumplido su destino. Que ahora podía descansar.

Él también cayó al suelo.

- ¡Harry! – chilló Hermione, corriendo hacia él, sintiendo aún los ecos del sufrimiento anterior.

Los mortífagos habían desaparecido. Muchos yacían allí, inconscientes o muertos por los golpes de energía que el cuerpo de Voldemort había desprendido al resistirse a morir. Los pocos supervivientes habían huido del campo de batalla, conocedores de que todo había acabado y ellos habían perdido.

Harry, por su parte, permanecía allí tumbado, con un rostro que reflejaba una enorme calma, muy cerca del cuerpo de Draco. Giró un poco el cuello para verlo una vez más antes de centrar su atención en la mujer.

Para su sorpresa, Hermione lloraba con fuerza, apoyando las manos en su pecho.

- Lo siento… - murmuró el chico con voz desfallecida – No pude ayudar a Draco. Perdóname…

La muchacha negó con la cabeza sin dejar de llorar y aferrándose al cuerpo de Harry, como si así pudiese evitar su marcha.

- No… Yo no quería esto… No me dejes tú también, por favor – dijo ella, entre sollozos – Nunca. Nunca quise que murieras… Draco ya me ha dejado sola, no lo hagas tú también.

- Él está sólo ahora… Se lo prometí Hermione. Tu le tienes a él – dijo señalando débilmente con la barbilla a Severus, que permanecía en un discreto segundo plano, sin saber que decir ni que hacer – Si te trata mal, vendré y le daré una paliza – agregó, sonriendo con esfuerzo, volviendo a ser por fin aquel chico risueño y travieso que un día había sido, logrando que la chica riese entre lágrimas – Yo tengo que volver con él.

- Perdóname… Perdonadme los dos… Díselo a él, por favor, dile que… - rogaba la mujer con desesperación.

- Siempre confié en ti. En el fondo, supe que tú seguías ahí, en alguna parte. Ahora, vuelve a ser la de antes y s…

Hermione no pudo oír las últimas palabras de Harry, que apenas llegaron a salir de su boca. A continuación, respiró profundamente varias veces. Después, serenamente, su respiración se hizo más y más suave, hasta que finalmente se detuvo.

El-niño-que-vivió había dejado de hacerlo.

Hermione derramó aún más lágrimas sobre su cuerpo. Al ver junto a él a Draco, se sintió más sola que nunca.

Una mano se posó sobre su hombro.

- Estoy aquí, Hermione.

Con dolor y desesperación, la mujer se giró hacia Severus, agarrándose a su cuello con fuerza, derribando todas las murallas, descubriendo todos los secretos; llorando en el hombro de aquel que siempre había amado, de lo único que le quedaba en el mundo, mientras el otro la estrechaba con fuerza entre sus brazos, acariciándole el pelo.

- No me sueltes – le rogó con voz débil, dolorida – No me sueltes, por favor, no…

- No lo haré.

* * *

_Se acabó. Espero que os gustase en el desenlace. Estoy un poco deprimida, primero porque siempre me da bastante pena acabar las historias, y segundo, porque me acabo de convertir en una asesina en potencia, así que esta vez intentaré ser lo más breve posible._

_Muchísimas gracias a todos los que leéis, y especialmente gracias por haber dejado sus reviews a: **Harry RG, Malu Snape Rickman, Lakota-Snape, Miss-Andreina-Snape, tercySSCloe, amsp14 y MarisolBlack.**_

_No me enrollo más. En el epílogo os daré el desenlace definitivo (os aviso ya que no será apto para los diabéticos xDD), y responderé a todas las dudas que os hayan quedado y a algunos puntos que, a mi gusto, han quedado un poco confusos._

_Nos vemos todos en el final de "Perdóname". Muchos besos a todos y una vez mas, gracias por leer. Espero vuestras opiniones. _

_Espero no haberos traumatizado demasiado... o.O_

_Byeeeeeeeeeeee!_

**_Ela :)  
Miembro Orden Siriusana_**


	14. Epílogo

_**Disclaimer: **Los derechos de Harry Potter son propiedad única de JK Rowling y de la Warner Bross. Lo único que yo he hecho ha sido tomarlos prestados, y lo único que he conseguido ha sido cargarme alguna tecla del teclado en momentos de frustración creativa y destrozarme un poco más las neuronas. Ah, y con un poco de suerte, tal vez he conseguido entreneros a todos vosotros un poquito más._

_Este capitulo, por ser el último no solo del fic, sino de lo que yo llamo "mi trilogía" (ni que fuese George Lucas xD), va dedicada especialmente a:_

_- Dedicado a Malu Snape Rickman, porque nuestra querida Malu cumple añitos el día 16 de Octubre y esta es mi manera (algo pobre, pero con todo el cariño del mundo) de felicitar a una de mis lectoras más fieles – abrazooooouuu xD- y con la que más me he reído. Me han encantado tus reviews, tu pato Anacleto, y sobre todo, que me hayas leído hasta el final. Por todo ello, muchas gracias y MUY MUY MUY FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOSSSSSSSSS!_

_- Dedicado a Patty, porque aunque es una mala persona, me pone a parir y no me deja un review ni aunque la vida se le vaya en ello, sabe que tanto este fic como esta pequeña trilogiíta existe gracias a ella, y que ha sido parte fundamental del fic (como puede interpretarse en mis continuas dedicatorias). Por ello, un millón de gracias por engancharme a Harry Potter, a los fics y por interesarme en esta pareja. Muchas gracias y, aunque sea por adelantado porque tu cumple sea el 19 de Octubre, también a ti MUCHISIMAS FELICIDADES!_

_- Dedicado a todos los que habéis leído este fic, a todos los que habéis dejado un review animándome y a los que no también, porque habéis conseguido darme un poquito más de confianza al escribir y porque ha sido una experiencia fabulosa el ver que a gente que yo no conocía de nada haya conseguido interesarle una de mis historias y además, hasta el punto de leerse los 14 capítulos de los que consta (y en algunos casos, incluso las dos historias que la preceden). Por ello, gracias a todos vosotros, por leer esto y por alegrarme uniquito más la vida :-)

* * *

_

**PÉRDONAME**

**EPÍLOGO**

**_¡AIRES DE CAMBIO!_**

**_La nueva ministra asegura que con su mandato llegan tiempos de prosperidad y tranquilidad tras la desaparición del señor Parrell y del, aún, misterioso final de la guerra._**

_Londres._

En la tarde de ayer, Galadriel Kingsmith, antigua encargada del Departamento de Cuidado y Protección de la Criaturas Mágicas y miembro del Wizengamot, tomó posesión del cargo como Ministra de Magia en un multitudinario acto al que acudieron los más destacados integrantes de la comunidad mágica. La señora Kigsmith, de 45 años, alcanza el puesto de máxima importancia en el Ministerio tras una serie de acontecimientos que han mantenido en vilo a todo el país. "_A partir de ahora, las cosas van a cambiar a mejor. Tal es mi intención desde el mismo momento en que fui elegida para ostentar este puesto_".

Con la elección de la ministra Kingsmith, llegan a su final semanas de caos e incertidumbre, tras la desaparición, aún sin esclarecer, de Alexander Parrell, antiguo ministro de Magia durante los últimos cinco años, y de más de una docena de funcionarios. Los rumores sobre los supuestos chantajes y negocios sucios del antiguo ministro se extienden a gran velocidad entre los trabajadores del ministerio, pero la nueva representante del mundo mágico ha preferido no esclarecer esta información: "_La búsqueda del señor Parrell y la investigación de su mandato serán llevados a cabo con rigurosa discreción. Es intención del ministerio ofrecer a la comunidad mágica una explicación plausible sobre los acontecimientos ocurridos en las ultimas semanas y es también una de nuestras prioridades averiguar el paradero del Alexander Parrell_".

Es también una prioridad del Ministerio, según afirmó la ministra ayer en la rueda de prensa, localizar a algunos de los mortífagos que siguen huidos tras la muerte de su líder, _Aquel-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado_, derrotado a manos de Harry Potter. La localización de algunos de estos mortífagos y el interrogatorio al que han sido sometidos ha aportado interesantes conocimientos sobre la batalla que tuvo lugar entre ambos en la guarida del Señor Tenebroso.

"_Muchos de ellos se encuentran en estado de shock o se niegan a hablar_ – declaró la ministra Kingsmith – _Sin embargo, existen algunos puntos comunes en sus respectivas declaraciones. Ellos afirman que Harry Potter se presentó frente a lord Voldemort junto con otro hombre… y que tuvo lugar un duelo impresionante que acabo con la muerte de ambos. Dicen que el joven Potter quedó sin energías tras derrotar a su enemigo y murió por esa carencia. Muchos también han afirmado la existencia de traidores entre sus filas; mortífagos que ayudaron al señor Potter y a su acompañante a la hora de derrotar a su señor_".

Los nombres de estos traidores, como son llamados por los seguidores de _Quien-ustedes-saben_, son una de las incógnitas barajadas por trabajadores del ministerio y periodistas. Se dice que uno de los nombres más repetidos es el de Draco Malfoy, cuyo cuerpo apareció junto al de Harry Potter y el del señor Tenebroso en la escena donde tuvo lugar la batalla. Se cuestiona también el nombre de otro posible traidor oculto entre las filas del Señor Tenebroso, aunque este es desconocido y se comenta que incluso los mortífagos capturados se niegan a desvelar su identidad por "miedo a las represalias".

Quien es el nombre de este misterioso aliado, los pormenores del final de una guerra que duró más de seis años o el paradero del ministro Parrell son asuntos que no parecen afectar al clima festivo con el que se inicia este nuevo mandato.

"_Galadriel es una excelente trabajadora, una gran mujer y estoy seguro de que será también una estupenda ministra de magia._" – declaró Albus Dumbledore, director del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, máximo apoyo de la nueva ministra en su reciente elección – "_Con ella alcanzaremos la tranquilidad por la que llevamos luchando todos estos años_".

* * *

Hermione dobló el periódico de cualquier manera y lo tiró sobre la mesa a la vez que ella se recostaba perezosamente en la silla, mirando al hombre que tenían en frente. 

- La ministra sabe perfectamente lo que ha pasado – dijo, con voz ligeramente enfadada – Nosotros se lo contamos a Dumbledore. Si esa mujer tiene su apoyo, ella también debe de estar enterada de lo que pasó.

- Parece que eso te irrita – comentó Severus Snape a la vez que entrecerraba un poco los ojos, molesto por la intensa luz del sol que llenaba todos los rincones de aquella terraza.

- ¡Claro que me molesta! – exclamó la mujer – Saben que clase de criminal era Parrell y se niegan a decírselo al resto del mundo. ¿Con qué derecho se cree el gobierno para mentir a la gente?

- Es por su bien, Hermione – le tranquilizó Severus – Acaba de terminar una guerra y la gente está contenta. Si les contasen que su ministro era cómplice de su enemigo, todo se vendría abajo. A veces, es mejor que la gente conserve sus ilusiones.

- ¿Crees que revelarán lo que pasó realmente con el ministro¿O lo que pasó con Harry…?

La voz se detuvo de repente. Había pasado ya casi dos meses. Ocho semanas de aislamiento en las que tanto Hermione como Snape habían intentado mantener sus mentes alejadas por todos los medios de las horribles escenas acontecidas en la guarida de Lord Voldemort.

Sin embargo, el recuerdo y el dolor por la muerte de Draco y de Harry seguía ahí, escondido tras una esquina, esperando el momento más inesperado e inoportuno para saltar y revolver las emociones de Hermione de nuevo.

- La ministra ha declarado que Potter venció al Señor Tenebroso en un duelo "épico". Y también se dice que Malfoy ayudó en esa derrota. Es lo más cercano a la verdad que la gente necesita saber. El resto… yo creo que les pertenece a ellos dos. ¿No crees? – el hombre miraba con duda a la mujer, sabiendo que tratar aquel tema era peligroso.

Hermione levantó la vista, clavando en los ojos oscuros de Severus una mirada acuosa pero firme, cargada de decisión. Por un segundo, el hombre se estremeció, antes de darse cuenta que aquella no era la mirada de la "Hermione mortifaga". No era una mirada fría, dura, alejada de todo sentimiento.

Aquellos ojos que la miraban estaban cargados de pena, pero también de la fuerza necesaria para seguir adelante. Y llenos de orgullo por sus dos amigos.

- Tienes razón. Harry y Draco murieron por salvarnos a todos. El que la gente sepa o no exactamente lo que pasó no cambia nada. Siguen siendo héroes.

Tras esto, se produjo un largo e incómodo silencio. Severus tomó de nuevo "_El Profeta_", fingiendo ojear el resto de noticias del periódico, pero en realidad no podía dejar de pensar. Desde que ocurriese todo y fuesen a hablar con Dumbledore, estaban ocultos en aquella cabaña, perdida en alguna parte del norte de Irlanda, por orden del viejo director.

Hermione se había derrumbado tras la muerte de Harry, y por un doloroso y terrible instante, Severus pensó que ella no lo superaría. Después, tras explicarle a Dumbledore todo lo sucedido, no solo en la guarida, sino en sus largos años de ausencia, la mujer pareció quedarse vacía. Durmió durante los dos días que duraron los preparativos para su marcha y desde que habían llegado no había pronunciado ni una sola palabra sobre la muerte de sus dos amigos, ni sobre lo ocurrido con el ministro ni con Voldemort.

Severus sabía que la mujer ocultaba en su interior muchas emociones, mucho más de lo que le había contado a Dumbledore, pero no le había hecho hablar. Aquello pertenecía únicamente a ella. Quizá dentro de mucho tiempo, cuando lo hubiese superado, se atrevería a contarle lo ocurrido verdaderamente con Voldemort, lo que ella sentía, pero en el caso improbable de que llegase ese momento, el hombre tenía claro que no sería ni allí ni ahora.

Así pues, llevaban viviendo muchísimos días como dos desconocidos en aquella casa en mitad de la nada, sin comentar nada más interesante que el tiempo o el menú del día, y pasando la mayor parte del tiempo lo más lejos posible el uno del otro.

Pero aquel día era diferente. Hermione había ido hasta la soleada terraza aquella tarde para tomar con él el té, y tras leer cuidadosamente el periódico, se había atrevido a comentar con él _algo_ sobre lo sucedido.

¿Sería ese el día propicio para intentar hablar con ella?

- Severus… - dijo, después de un largo rato – ¿Tú crees…¿Tú crees que ellos dos… serán felices?

El hombre se quedó en silencio durante unos minutos, sin saber exactamente qué responder. Para empezar, porque no podía evitar que, incluso ahora, la tempestuosa relación de aquellos dos le siguiese incomodando un poco. Y, finalmente, porque no sabía que pesar.

- ¿Felices?

- Sí… Seguro que ahora tienen que estar en algún sitio, juntos por fin, siendo felices… ¿Lo crees así?

- Yo… Supongo que sí.

- ¿Por qué?

Severus lo pensó detenidamente durante un instante, meditando cuidadosamente su respuesta.

- ¿Ellos se querían, no?

- Mucho.

- Ambos han muerto. Donde sea que estén, tienen que estar juntos. ¿Verdad?

- Supongo que sí.

- Entonces seguro que están felices. Poniéndome en su lugar… Yo sería muy feliz si pudiese estar eternamente junto a la persona que amo.

De nuevo un silencio incomodo invadió la estancia, dejando como único sonido el trinar de los pájaros y el caer de las hojas de los árboles en aquel tranquilo día de Octubre. Hermione se quedó observando detenidamente el bello paisaje que se abría ante sus ojos en aquella soleada terraza.

- Me apetece dar un paseo. ¿Vienes?

- Dumbledore dijo que no nos alejásemos demasiado de la casa.

- No voy a hacerlo. Aquel lago es precioso y aún no he ido. Vente, nos vendrá bien estirar las piernas.

De un salto, la mujer se puso en pie y con energía, obligó al hombre a levantarse de la silla y encaminarse hacia la salida. Severus le hizo caso, bastante contento por aquel súbito fogonazo de la antigua Hermione.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la orilla del lago el sol empezaba a caer y la oscuridad iba aumentando poco. Lentamente, se aproximaron a la pequeña playa artificial que los muggles habían creado para que los turistas pudiesen disfrutar de las aguas frías y revitalizantes de aquel lago. 

Desde la lejanía vieron a un grupo de chavales recorriendo la orilla y decidieron quedarse algo más apartados, en la arboleda colindante, observando como poco a poco los rayos de sol se aproximaban a la cima de las montañas. Con paso vacilante, Hermione se aproximo a las rocas del borde y se agachó, rozando con la punta de los dedos la calmada superficie del agua.

- Ten cuidado, Hermione. Te puedes caer – le advirtió Severus, siguiéndola.

- No soy tan torpe…

La chica pareció quedarse ensimismada, mirando con languidez la orilla contraria del lago. El hombre pareció quedarse también hipnotizado durante un segundo, observando el rostro suave de Hermione, con aquella discreta belleza que a él siempre le había parecido fascinante.

De repente, Hermione se levantó del suelo y le encaró.

- ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó Severus algo alarmado.

- Yo también quiero.

- ¿Eh?

- Que yo también quiero ser feliz. Yo luché porque Draco pudiese volver con vosotros, con Harry, que pudiese ser feliz junto a él. No esperaba que las cosas fueran así, pero… Si él está feliz, no puedo pedir nada más.

Severus solo le sonrió un poco.

- Yo quería sacar a Draco de allí. Quería acabar con Parrell, quería acabar con todo y no quería que él saliese perjudicado. Pero después de todo eso… Yo también quería ser feliz.

- Pues adelante.

- Pero tú lo has dicho. Para serlo, tienes que estar eternamente con la persona que amas. Y yo ya no puedo.

- ¿Cómo?

- Ya no puedo… - y, sin venir a cuento, Hermione se echó a llorar, dejando a Severus de piedra, pensando quien podía ser ese por el que ella lloraba, ese que no podía estar a su lado.

Con un movimiento vacilante, se aproximó a ella, pasándole un brazo por lo hombros. Como aquel día en la casa de Voldemort, ella le echó los brazos al cuello, sin dejar de sollozar.

- ¿Por qué no? – le preguntó el hombre con delicadeza.

- Yo… le dije que… Que se olvidase de mí, que no le amaba, que perdía el tiempo. Le hice sufrir y ahora… ahora… ya no puedo… Ya no puedo ser feliz contigo…

Durante un momento, Severus se quedó perplejo. ¿Era él¿Aún le quería? Sin palabras, lo único que pudo hacer fue estrechar con más fuerza a la chica entre sus brazos.

- Yo… - seguía murmurando Hermione contra su hombro – Quería alejarte… A ti y a todos… No quería que salieseis perjudicados por mi culpa, que os ocurriese algo malo… Marcharme, dejarte sólo, es lo más difícil que he hecho en mi vida. Te necesito, necesito estar junto a ti. Antes quería estar sola, pero ya no… Harry y Draco ya me han dejado sola… Puedo superarlo, si mis amigos son felices me alegraré por ellos, pero tú… Te necesito a mi lado, Severus. De verdad. Te quiero muchísimo, no quiero estar nunca más lejos de ti…

El hombre seguía allí, estático, sin dejar de abrazarla, sintiendo como si todo volviese a estar en su lugar. Como si todo el miedo, todo el dolor… Todo hubiese merecido la pena.

- Te prometí que no iba a dejarte sola. ¿Recuerdas? No lo haré. Nunca. Te lo juro.

Con suavidad, Hermione se separó un poco de Severus, lo justo para contemplar sus ojos, su rostro, y sentir que no le estaba mintiendo. Que él iba a estar allí, para siempre. Con dulzura acercó su rostro al de él, besándole como la primera vez, en aquella lejana noche en la torre de Hogwarts. Sintió entonces que, a pesar de todo, seguirían adelante. Y ahora, lo sintió de nuevo. En aquel beso pudo notar como nunca jamás se separaría de él. Sintió lo mucho que ambos se querían, y como eso estaba por encima de todo lo demás.

Cuando finalmente alejó sus labios de los suyos, volvió a esconder su rostro en el cuello del hombre, abrazándole con fuerza.

- Severus… Siento de verdad todo lo que te hice pasar. Perdóname.

- No hace falta. Yo tampoco deje de creer nunca en ti. Te quiero.

- Yo también.

Por encima del hombro de Severus, la mujer pudo ver su propia mano, donde el Ojo de la Serpiente aún seguía allí, en su mano izquierda. Ahora, el cristal del engarce era completamente blanco. Seguramente, significaría algo bueno, pero eso ya no importaba.

Sin dejar de abrazar al hombre, Hermione se quitó el anillo y, observándole por última vez, lo arrojó con fuerza a las aguas del lago y observó su trayectoria mientras se alejaba unos metros y caía al agua a la vez que su piedra destallaba con el último rayo de sol.

Todo había acabado. Ahora llegaba el momento de ser verdaderamente felices. Los dos juntos.

**- FIN -

* * *

**

_Se acabó. Fin de la historia. Espero que os haya gustado el final. Es un poco rosita, como diría Patty, pero la verdad es que me sentía bastante culpable después de cargarme a tantos personajes en el capitulo anterior. A parte, de que me parecía que, después de todo lo pasado, ya era hora de dejarlos ser felices de una vez por todas._

_Espero que os haya gustado el desenlace de esta historia, y os haya dejado happy después de la matanza del otro día xD_

_Bueno, como prometí, voy a responder a una serie de cuestiones que a mi parecer, o al vuestro (porque me lo habéis dicho por review), no han quedado excesivamente claras. Ya se sabe que una verdadera historia debe de explicar todos los puntos de su argumento, pero teniendo en cuenta que soy una novata, prefiero hacer este pequeño apéndice y quedarme con la conciencia tranquila xD.

* * *

_

**- ¿Por qué está incluido en esta historia la relación de Harry y Draco?  
**Bueno, quizá este haya sido uno de los puntos más "comprometidos" de toda la historia, pues hay mucha gente a la que no le gusta el slash-yaoi y tal vez dejó de leerla en el punto en que la relación de estos dos hacía acto de presencia.  
Pues bien, la razón más obvia es, por supuesto, el hecho de que me gusta mucho esta pareja. A parte, por supuesto, hay otras, como el hecho de que Harry estuviese con Draco haría que sus reacciones ante la relación de Hermione con Snape fuesen menos "terribles", se lo tomase de una forma más agradable y comprensiva (para más datos, lean "Castillos en el aire").  
En este fic en concreto, aunque Harry aun confiaba en Hermione, puesto que la recordaba de cómo era en sus tiempos de estudiante, necesitaba una buena razón para "luchar", para dejarse llevar por Hermione y meterse en la boca del lobo. Y es razón era Draco. Por los libros sabemos que Harry es una persona que se deja llevar por los sentimientos, y el saber que Draco, al que aun seguía queriendo, estaba en problemas, era la excusa perfecta para un acercamiento de Hermione con el lado bueno y de él hacia Voldemort.

**- ¿Por qué Draco se unió a los mortífagos?  
**En las primeras partes de esta historia, Draco no sólo estaba con Harry, si no que, emulando a Yoda, se había pasado al lado correcto de la fuerza xD. Fue él el que informo a Dumbledore de los planes de fuga de los mortífagos que habían sido capturados en el Ministerio al final del quinto libro. Y por tanto, cuando se produjo el asalto a Azkaban, que acabo con la muerte de los mortífagos, Draco se sintió culpable por la muerte de su padre.  
Por los libros, sabemos también que Malfoy es una persona extremadamente apegada a sus familia, a las ideas de sus padres (de su padre concretamente). El hecho de estar traicionando esas ideas, no solo "enredándose" con Potter, si no luchando en cierta manera contra Voldemort, debía de estar pesando en su conciencia. Y es que, en mi opinión, aunque las ideas de nuestros padres estén equivocadas y queramos luchar contra ellas, siempre nos queda ese resquicio en el que no se puede evitar pensar que son tu familia y que en alguna forma les estas "traicionando", aunque no estés haciendo nada malo en realidad.  
Por eso, cuando Lucius fue asesinado en Azkaban, Draco se hundió. Consideró que era su traición la que había llevado a la muerte a su padre, y decidió que lo mejor era romper con todo y hacer justicia. Por ello, rompió con Harry y se unió a los mortífagos, para luchar contra los asesinos de su padre.  
Sin embargo, en la historia queda claro que Draco se siente culpable de haberse visto envuelto con Voldemort, pues esas no son verdaderamente sus ideas. Finalmente se da cuenta de que los motivos por los que está allí no son los acertados, pero tiene miedo de que salir pueda acabar con su muerte. Por eso daba dinero al ministerio, por eso no podía dejar de pensar en Harry y por eso Hermione, viendo su mal estado, decidió sacarlo de allí con sus propios medios. Y Harry era la excusa perfecta, porque por muy culpable que Malfoy pudiese sentirse, el dolor por la muerte de Lucius se había atenuado con el tiempo y ver que la persona que el amaba se preocupaba por él y aún le quería era la manera perfecta de sacarle de allí.

**- ¿Por qué muere Harry?  
**Jejejeje, esa es una de las mejores preguntas. La verdad es que la profecía es algo que siempre me ha mosqueado mucho. En ella habla de que Hary tiene poderes que el señor Oscuro desconoce. Poderes, en plural. Sin embargo Dumbledore le habla que su única forma de vencer a Voldemort es mediante el amor. Pues bien, aquí yo he mezclado esas dos teorías como mejor he sabido.  
Harry se siente culpable por las muertes de sus padres, Sirius, etc. El hecho de que Draco muera ante sus propios ojos, para salvarlo a él, es lo que desata sus poderes. El ama a Draco, y el dolor por la muerte del ser querido es lo que hace nacer en él esa fuerza desconocida, esa energía, que es la única capaz de acabar con Voldemort. Es decir, el amor es el único poder que Harry puede controlar, ya que los otros no dependen de él.  
En cuanto a Harry… bien, es estúpido pensar que alguien puede salir impune después de luchar contra Voldemort. Él es una persona muy poderosa, por lo que destruirle por completo requiere un enorme desgaste del propio poder de Harry. Finalmente Harry queda desprovisto de energía, sin fuerzas para vivir. Y el hecho de que aquellos que más ama ya estén muertos es lo que le empuja a no seguir adelante. Porque cree que, una vez que Voldemort ha muerto, el ya no es necesario aquí, y que sus padres o Draco le necesitan más. Por eso muere Harry. Porque, en mi humilde opinión, es su única manera de poder llegar a ser feliz y yo quería que lo fuese.

**- ¿Por qué Hermione se unió a los mortífagos?  
**Para Hermione, el hecho de ver que el Ministerio y el propio ministro estaban envueltos en la matanza de gente inocente fue un shock. En los libros, se nos muestra a Hermione como un personaje totalmente dependiente de las normas, que cree ciegamente en lo correcto de todo aquello que esté contra Voldemort. Igual que la aparición de Umbridge le baja un poco los humos en el quinto libro, esta es la forma definitiva.  
Parrell mata a inocentes por su propio interés. No se puede confiar en el Ministerio de Magia, así que no se puede confiar en nadie. Quizá Hermione no pensase en recurrir a Dumbledore por el estado en el que estaba. Pensaba que todos eran capaces de traicionarla, incluido el director, y que lo mejor para acabar con las injusticias era acabar con el ministerio.  
¿Y quien mejor para acabar con el Ministerio que Voldemort? Así pues, Hermione se une a los mortífagos, aunque sus ideas sobre la pureza de sangre no tengan nada que ver. Su único objetivo es destruir al ministerio (y tal vez, después de eso, acabar con los mortífagos) para que no mueran más inocentes.

**- ¿Por qué, como decía Ana María, los muertos de Hermione "gozaban de buena salud" y nadie se dio cuenta?  
**Como decía más arriba, Hermione no quiere que mueran más inocentes. Sin embargo, para que el ministerio caiga y para que Parrel muera, es necesario empezar desde abajo, es decir, luchando contra los aurores. Así pues, no queriendo matar a gente que no era su objetivo, pero sin querer ser descubierta, crea el "Abracadabra", un hechizo que a simple vista era igual que la maldición asesina aunque sus efectos fuesen diametralmente opuestos.  
Por una parte, el hechizo en sí es difícil de ser detectado. Los mortífagos no se fijan en los cuerpos que hay en el suelo ni en si están vivos o muertos. Además, en la confusión de la batalla (el ruido, las luchas, la conmoción) no es posible detectar si una persona dice una cosa u otra, sobre todo si lo que dice se parece tanto a la hora de ser pronunciado.  
Así pues, a los ojos de los demás, Hermione era una asesina despiadada, pero una vez que los sanadores llegasen al campo de batalla para recoger a los heridos, se darían cuenta de que los "muertos" de Hermione solo estaba dormidos (por un efecto similar al del Filtro de los Muertos en vida), y perfectamente sanos.  
Los mortífagos, por su parte, no se ocupaban más que de sus bajas. ¿Cómo iban ellos a saber que esas personas que Hermione había atacado no estaban muertas? Ellos simplemente podían saber el numero de bajas o de heridos se habían producido, pero no quien lo había hecho o como. Así pues, a ojos de los demás Hermione seguía siendo la perfecta mortífaga, aunque ni una sola vez arrebatase las vidas que no debía.

**- ¿Por qué admitió Voldemort a Hermione en su grupo de mortífagos? . ¿Qué sentía por ella?  
**Otro tema comprometido, jejeje.  
Bueno, pues como Dumbledore decía, después de seis largos años de guerra, Voldemort había perdido la perspectiva. La pureza de la sangre, la aniquilación de los muggles habían pasando a un segundo plano. Ahora, a Voldemort lo único que le interesaba era mantener su poder. Y es que el poder es algo muy goloso y por lo visto, muy adictivo. Solo hay que ver a los políticos o incluso los dictadores de algunos países. Estoy segura de que toda esa gente quiere gobernar porque, según él, sus ideas son las que crearan un mundo mejor. Sin embargo, el poder les corrompe. Finalmente lo único que quieren es seguir en la cumbre, a cualquier precio, aunque este sea el olvidar sus propios ideales. Esa es la razón por la que Voldemort aceptó a Hermione: aunque "sangre sucia", la chica tenía mucho poder, y este repercutiría directamente en él, haciéndole más poderoso. La pureza de la sangre ya no era nada comparada con la perspectiva de "dominar el mundo".  
En cuanto a lo que sentía por Hermione… Bien, ese es un punto que no ha quedado demasiado claro en la historia porque tampoco el mismo Voldemort lo tenía muy claro. En ciertos puntos reconoce haber cogido cariño a la chica, y afirmar que le recordaba mucho a él, pues había renegado de una parte de si misma (la "parte muggle"), uniéndose a los mortífagos.  
Bien podría ser una relación de amor paternal o quizás algo distinto. Lo único que contaba es que Voldemort apreciaba sinceramente a la chica, que quería defenderla y ayudarla. Voldemort no conoce el amor, y por lo tanto es un sentimiento que no comprende. Él no es capaz de discernir que tipo de cariño es ese. Lo que si es cierto, es que, como bien decía Dumbledore, ese desconocimiento que tiene del amor le lleva a la tumba.  
En su deseo de ayudar a Hermione, en su confianza ciega, no se da cuenta de que la chica le está traicionando, que está confabulándose contra él. Y finalmente, es ella la que lleva a Potter ante sus ojos y la razón por la que muere.  
Sin embargo, me pareció un final bastante bonito para Voldemort. Muere, porque debe de morir, pero sin embargo en los últimos momentos se da cuenta de que a pesar de todo, quería a Hermione. Y ese es un último pensamiento bastante positivo, porque más vale amar y morir que no haber amado nunca (o al menos, eso decía la poesía…xD).

**- ¿Por qué no uso Voldemort mismo el anillo en lugar de dárselo a Hermione?  
**El Ojo de la Serpiente (o Shikatsh, como lo prefiráis), no solo depende de su propio poder. Lo único que hace es estimular los poderes de aquel que lo lleve puesto y actuar según sus verdaderos deseos y sentimientos.  
Voldemort quería acabar con Parrell porque era una molestia para él, alguien más poderoso al que debía someterse en cierto grado si quería seguir adelante. Pero el verdadero deseo de su corazón no era ese, así que el anillo no habría ayudado a cumplir su objetivo.  
El deseo de Hermione, por el contrario, si era acabar con el ministro. Él era el culpable no solo de muertes inocentes, sino de que ella se hubiese apartado de todo y de todos para hacer justicia; el era el culpable de llevase una vida que no deseaba alejada de la gente quería. Así pues, el anillo si la ayudo a cumplir su deseo, dirigiendo todos sus poderes combinados contra Parrell, acabando con él, algo que hubiese beneficiado a Voldemort enormemente.  
Claro, que el señor Tenebroso no contaba con que Hermione le estuviese traicionando hasta tal punto. Tal vez si Snape y Harry no hubiesen estado de por medio, Voldemort habría empleado el mismo el anillo para acabar con otros (quizá con Potter, que es el que más odia), o tal vez no. Como decía arriba, el cariño por la chica fue lo que le perdió, aunque en principio su estrategia fuese perfecta. Mala suerte xD

**- ¿Por qué Parrell ayudaba a Voldemort? . ¿Cuál era su verdadera intención?  
**La verdad es que el personaje de Alexander Parrell, por ser de mi creación, me ha llevado a más de un quebradero de cabeza. Parrell era un tipo muy complejo, ayudaba indistintamente a un bando y a otro. Y ante todo, era igual a Voldemort en un aspecto: ansiaba el poder.  
Por ello alimentaba la guerra, y en vez de detenerla la prolongaba más y más. En la confusión de la lucha, era mucho más fácil para el ir aumentando su poder, su influencia sobre la comunidad mágica y sobre el mismísimo Voldemort. Y la verdad, Parrell es un personaje muy real, aunque parezca algo extraño. Podría darles unos cuantos ejemplos reales de gobernantes que alimentan las guerras en pos de su propio beneficio, sin importarle la gente que pueda morir en ella o los daños que pueda causar.  
Finalmente Parrell es castigado por Hermione de la peor manera posible: desaparece. No es solo su muerte, si no el hecho de que al no aparecer un cuerpo, al no haber NADA, no puede ser recordado. Este tipo de gobernantes tienen (al menos, muchos de ellos) un fiebre enfermiza con tener el poder suficiente como para pasar a la posteridad. Así pues, a Parrell le pasa como a la gente de Idhulia, desaparece, sin dejar rastro y sin que finalmente se sepa nada sobre él. Y es que peor que la muerte de alguien es que su existencia sea borrada. Aunque alguien muera, siempre queda un pequeño resquicio para recordarle y para seguir vivo, a través de los demás. Parrell, sin embargo, no le queda ese pequeño placer. El hecho de que no aparezca tan solo deja incertidumbre sobre su mandato y sobre su propia persona. Poco a poco, la gente le olvidará y su existencia será borrada. El peor castigo, en mi opinión, para alguien con esa sed de importancia.

* * *

_Bueno, espero haberme explicado todo lo mejor que haya podido. Con esta serie de preguntas y respués creo que he explicado todas las incógnitas que hubiesen podido quedar en la historia (o al menos, la mayor parte)._

_Después de esto, ya solo me queda agradeceros muchísimo los reviews a: **amsp14** (me alegra que una de mis maestras en la materia me diga eso de mi historia! Y si, Parrell era imbecil, muerto esta mejor), **Miss-Adreina-Snape** (lo siento! La verdad es que esas muertes aún pesan en mi conciencia, pero bueno, en este chap ya vemos que al final todos son muy felices), **Lakota-Snape** (muchas gracias! Y perdón por esa muerte – estáis consiguiendo que me sienta muy muy culpable xD-), **tercySSCloe** (bueno, el final quedo muy muy muy azucarado, así que espero que no seas diabética ni nada por el estilo xD Y la verdad es que no les mate a ellos dos… por miedo a las represalias –pero es un secreto xD-), **otaru** (bueno, pues ahora que ya está acabada, espero que la leas y te guste y, por supuesto, mándame lo que quieras que lo leeré encantada), **MarisolBlack** (por fin alguien que no amenaza con matarme por acabar con Harry y Draco, yupi! En fin, espero que te guste el final, muy Sev-Hermy y muchas gracias por los halagos!), **Malu Snape Rickman** (bueno, cumpleañera, espero que te gustase el chap, aquí esta, en bandeja para el día de tu cumple! Y si, todo el mundo happy, jejeje espero escribir muchos más fics y que tu los sigas leyendo, un besazo guapa!) y **Harry R.G.** (espero haber resuelto tus dudas y haber calmado el gusanillo de Hermione-Severus que parece que había quedado y muchas gracias por todo!)._

_En fin, odio las despedidas, pero me temo que esta es una. Muchas gracias a todos los que habéis leído tanto esta historia como las otra dos, un millón de gracias por seguirlas durante… más de 9 meses! Que guay, como un embarazo! xDD Lo dicho, os agradezco muchísimo que me hayáis leído y que hayáis invertido vuestro tiempo en estas cosillas, que es algo que me hace muchísima ilu. Y solo decir que ojala para mi cumple, que es el día 27 (falta ya poquito!), me lleve la ilusión de llegar a los 100 reviews, que es la espinita que tengo ahí clavada. Ojalá lo consiga esta vez._

_Lo dicho, muchos besos y abrazos para todos y espero que nos volvamos a ver muy pronto en algún otro de mis fics o en cualquiera de los vuestros. Byeeee!_

**_Ela :)  
_**_**Miembro Orden Siriusana.**_


End file.
